Lucharé por este amor
by Tamara Weasley
Summary: Hermione Granger siempre ha sido, además de la alumna perfecta, una chica que tiene muy claros sus principios. Pero todo puede cambiar cuando el amor llama a su puerta transformado en mortífago. Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a JK Rowling.
1. Una obsesión

Los ojos se le cerraban. Hermione miró su reloj ("Ya basta por hoy" pensó), recogió sus libros de Aritmancia y salió de la biblioteca. Después de la cena había ido a terminar los ejercicios que la profesora Vector les había mandado (completar la tabla numérica de los hechizos convocadores) y no se había dado cuenta de la hora.

Cuando salió hacia el pasillo se tropezó con Neville que entraba a la biblioteca.

—Pero Neville, ¿qué haces a estas horas aquí?

—Olvidé devolver este libro sobre plantas curativas—. Susurró Neville con algo de miedo— Seguro que la señora Pince me mata.

—No te preocupes, no creo que te eche a los escregutos—. Rió Hermione. Se despidió de él y salió.

Iba caminando hacia la sala común cuando, de repente, oyó un ruido tras ella y se sobresaltó. Se quedó quieta un momento, antes de, instintivamente, darse la vuelta, pero cuando lo hizo no vio a nadie. Nada.

"Qué raro" se dijo, "Bah, Hermione, estás tan cansada que te imaginas cosas, eres tonta". Retomó el camino, un poco nerviosa y mirando de vez en cuando para atrás, pues notaba la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba. Llegó hasta la sala común, dijo a la Señora Gorda la contraseña, entró y se fue a su habitación.

Una vez en la cama, le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño: el caso es que ese ruido era tan familiar… era una especie de golpeteo, no sabría precisarlo más, pero raramente familiar.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, les contó a Harry y Ron lo de anoche.

— Os digo que fue un ruido que ya había oído antes—. Dijo Hermione algo alterada porque sus amigos no la creían.

— Venga ya Hermione, seguramente fuera un gato—. Repuso Ron.

— Bueno pero —dijo Harry rápidamente pensando que Hermione iba a explotar — ¿dónde dices que lo oíste? ¿Y a qué hora?

— Ya os lo he dicho; al salir de la biblioteca, sobre las doce y media. No sé por qué me tiene ese sonido tan absorbida, si en realidad es sólo eso, un sonido dichoso.

— No te preocupes, haremos guardia en la biblioteca cuando tú estés dentro—. Dijo Ron con voz socarrona.

— Ay, ¡mira qué eres pesado Ron!— gritó Hermione exasperada, y salió del Gran Comedor.

—Está chalada — afirmó Ron —. A saber lo que le enseña la profesora Vector.

"Maldito Ron- pensó Hermione- se cree muy listo". La primera clase del día era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y Hermione s e encaminó hacia la cabaña de Hagrid con paso rápido, ofendida y realmente enfadada, pues sus amigos la creían una pirada.

Cuando estos llegaron, Ron se acercó a ella, como para apaciguar la situación, pero cuando fue a hablarle se quedó repentinamente callado. En respuesta, Hermione le soltó: "¿Qué pasa Ronald? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? Seguro que fue el mismo gato que me persiguió a mí anoche".

Harry soltó una risita y Ron se puso colorado, pero no dijo nada.

En las siguientes clases ni siquiera miró a Ron; se limitó a asentir cuando este le hablaba, o cuando le pidió que le pasara un bubotubérculo en clase de Pociones.

A la hora de la comida, ya estaban algo más animados y no se respiraba tanta tensión:

— Está bien —admitió Ron, que tenía la boca llena de ensaladilla—, te creemos. Has oído un ruido y no sabes de qué puede ser muy bien… pero ¿te has parado a pensar en la cantidad de criaturas que habitan en este castillo? ¡Podría haber sido Peeves mismamente!

— Ya te digo que me resultó muy familiar… pero bueno, dejemos el tema, creo que hay cosas más importantes de las que hablar: Harry, ¿ya os han dicho algo sobre la primera prueba?

— No; pero seguro que nos enfrentaremos a un escreguto de importantes dimensiones, o eso espero— Dijo Harry temblando.

— No te preocupes, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos —Dijo Hermione—. Cuanto antes lo sepamos mejor porque hay que ir adelantando trabajo. Eso me recuerda que esta noche he de volver a la biblioteca; la profesora Vector me está mandando mucho trabajo esta semana.

— Seremos tus guardaespaldas, no te preocupes —Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

— Déjalo. —Repuso Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados, y comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo.

Por la tarde, mientras sus amigos se encaminaban a clase de Adivinación, ella se dirigió al aula de Aritmancia. Era su clase favorita y le encantaba participar siempre que podía (como en todas las clases en realidad), pero ese día estaba algo distraída pensando en lo de anoche… ¿alguien la observaba? Sintió un escalofrío. Por fin sonó el timbre; sólo quedaban dos clases más y el día habría acabado.

Tras una clase interminable de Historia de la Magia y otra de Transformaciones en la que Seamus hizo arder un cojín al intentar convertirlo en una tetera, llegó la cena: la siempre suculenta cena. Más animada, charló con sus amigos sobre la primera prueba que le esperaba a Harry. La verdad es que era toda una incógnita, aunque divagaron bastante sobre qué se podía encontrar.

Por la noche, Hermione se encaminó hacia la biblioteca tras dejar a Harry y Ron en la sala común "jugando con los juguetitos peligrosos de Fred y George", como ella decía. Se sentó en una mesa, sacó su libro de Aritmancia y un pergamino y comenzó a escribir, pero no podía concentrarse pensando en lo ocurrido: ¿Y si volvía a oír ese ruido esa noche? ¿Y si alguien la observaba?

Instintivamente, pensó en Malfoy; para nadie era un secreto que la odiaba por ser lo que él llamaba una "sangre sucia". ¿Y si estaba planeando algo contra ella? Pensó que se estaba volviendo algo paranoica.

Cuando se dijo que ya había hecho suficiente por aquel día, recogió todo y se fue. En realidad, pensó, no había hecho apenas nada, así que más le valía ponerse en serio.

Al salir al pasillo, se quedó quieta un instante como si esperara escuchar aquel ruido, pero no oyó nada. En parte aliviada, en parte decepcionada, se dirigió a la sala común, pensando que sus amigos tendrían razón.


	2. La decisión de Hermione

Hermione Granger se despertó al oír la lluvia golpear el cristal de su habitación. Se vistió sin darse mucha prisa y bajó a la sala común; allí la esperaban Harry y Ron. El primero estaba sentado en una butaca, el segundo, de pié en el centro de la sala.

—Harry, ¿os pasa algo? —inquirió Hermione preocupada— ¿Habéis discutido?

—Está chalado —dijo Harry ya un poco harto y en voz baja para que Ron no pudiera oírlo —. De repente se ha enfadado conmigo porque no se cree que yo no metí mi nombre en el cáliz.

—Bueno, ya se le pasará, ya sabes cómo es.

—¿Oíste algo anoche? —preguntó Harry en un tono más alto.

— Qué va —respondió ella.

—Te dije que no sería nada —dijo Ron, con un poco de congoja como si temiera que Hermione le diera una colleja.

—Ya, me lo habría imaginado —dijo ella con pesar.

Bajaron a desayunar; ella lo hizo sin mucho entusiasmo, ensimismada pensando en por qué anoche no había oído ese ruido: se lo habría imaginado seguramente… pero también había otra opción: "Me estoy volviendo loca", se dijo.

En esos pensamientos estaba, cuando cayó sobre su regazo un ejemplar de El Profeta que había traído una lechuza color teja. Lo abrió, pero al ver otro estúpido artículo de Rita Skeeter lo cerró de un golpe diciendo: Agg, esta mujer sí que está majara.

—Bueno, me voy a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscura —dijo Ron a nadie en concreto

—Vale, ahora vamos —dijo Hermione viendo a Harry cabizbajo e ignorando a Ron.

Se dirigieron al aula y esperaron a que llegase Moody durante veinte minutos pero...ni rastro de él. Extrañada, Hermione se ofreció a ir a su despacho a buscarlo; aunque era un profesor que le daba especial repelús, no se podía permitir perder una clase.

Dejó a sus amigos en la puerta del aula, sin hablarse y siquiera mirarse. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de su despacho; hizo ademán de llamar, aunque estaba entreabierta pero oyó un ruido dentro: eran una especie de arcadas, como si Moody estuviera vomitando y retorciéndose.

Hermione miró por el resquicio de la puerta, intrigada, y lo que vio la dejó tan impactada que era incapaz de moverse: vio a un joven de marcadas facciones, pelo color paja y ojos saltones transformarse en el profesor Moody.

"No puede ser, ¡ese hombre utiliza poción multijugos!" —se horrorizó Hermione al percatarse de que junto a aquel hombre había un pequeño caldero con una poción de un verde amarillento que ella conocía muy bien. Se quedó bloqueada, pero salió corriendo al tiempo que Moody (o el que se hacía pasar por él, mejor dicho) abría la puerta y la cerraba con llave.  
Hermione se paró en una esquina y tomó aire: el corazón le latía a mil por hora. No era posible lo que acababa de ver, se lo había imaginado.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, retomó el camino hacia el aula y pensó que no le diría nada a sus amigos: "Este hombre, quienquiera que sea, va a responder ante mí, y tendrá que decirme quién es y qué pretende si no quiere que Dumbledore le chafe su plan". Debía planear muy bien dónde acorralarlo.

Cuando entró en clase sus compañeros ya estaban dentro; "perdón profesor", se disculpó, y se sentó al lado de Harry, que estaba solo porque Ron se sentó detrás con Dean.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Moody ha llegado antes que tú y has ido a buscarlo, ¿cómo se explica eso? —dijo él extrañado.  
—Bueno es que… me entraron ganas de ir al baño —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y luego se me olvidó ir a su despacho.

No le resultaba creíble ni a ella, pero si quería que sus amigos no se enteraran más le valía mantenerlos al margen; bastantes preocupaciones tenía Harry ya como para darle una más.

Hermione miró a Moody durante toda la clase con un deje de desconfianza en la mirada, como si dudara (y de hecho, lo hacía) de la capacidad docente de este; "seguro que ni es profesor" —pensaba. Cuando sonó el timbre salieron del aula y Ron, que había estado mirando de reojo a Hermione durante la clase le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien? Ya sé que Moody es feo pero pensé que te habías acostumbrado a esa cara.

—Sí, no me pasa nada —respondió Hermione algo exasperada — me voy a Aritmancia, os veo en la comida.

Durante la clase de Aritmancia apenas prestó atención: estaba madurando un plan, pensaba ir a hablar con Moody y chantajearlo, descubrir sus intenciones. Pero, ¿sería capaz? Jamás había hecho tal cosa. Se obligó a sí misma a pensar que sí podría, y temblando salió del aula cuando terminó la clase.

Se encontró con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor, y disimuló a la perfección la preocupación que la invadía. Apenas hablaron durante la comida: entre Harry y Ron se respiraba demasiada tensión, y la clase de Moody no había sido lo suficientemente espectacular como para ser comentada. Después, salieron a clase de Pociones.

Snape los esperaba con su ya conocida cara de asco, fulminándolos con sus ojos negros. Estaba especialmente irritado ese día, por lo que los amigos no hablaron en toda la hora (lo que no resultó difícil a Harry y Ron); temían que les quitara puntos a Gryffindor hasta por respirar.

Habían dejado atrás una tarde de lo más agradable, a pesar de que ya era primeros de noviembre. El sol teñía el cielo de un rojo realmente espectacular, y a Hermione le encantaba contemplarlo, pues sentía que en ese momento sus problemas y sus dudas se disipaban. Pero debía ponerse con los libros… aunque, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? No se iba a concentrar, lo sabía de sobra: Moody la tenía demasiado absorbida.

Mientras Ron hacía como que estudiaba, pues cualquier cosa era mejor que hablar con Harry, este y Hermione charlaban de vez en cuando, cuando la chica levantaba la mirada de sus libros:

—No sé a qué me enfrentaré… creo que tendrás que echarme una mano Hermione.

Pero Hermione, estaba distraída pensando cómo hacer para ir a hablar con Moody y no ser vista; de repente se le ocurrió: la capa invisible de Harry. ¿Sería capaz de quitársela? Sólo sería un momento, y no creía que él fuera a necesitarla…

—¡Hermione! —gritó Harry al ver que su amiga no le hacía caso — ¿Me has oído?

—Eh… sí, Harry. No te preocupes.

Cuando se hubieron hartado de tanto estudio, subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y Hermione se echó sobre su cama; enseguida supo que esa noche apenas iba a dormir.


	3. Perdiendo el miedo

Hermione llegó a la Sala Común con un aspecto horrible: tenía unas ojeras terriblemente marcadas, y el pelo tan alborotado que parecía que estaba más encrespado de lo que solía estar. Sus amigos se asustaron al verla así.

Pero Hermione, ¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

—Eh… nada, es que no he podido dormir mucho. Tengo mucho que hacer…— bostezó.

—Anda, vamos, el desayuno te sentará bien, y te despejará —dijo Harry agarrándola del brazo porque parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer, y además no quería estar demasiado tiempo al lado de Ron.

Hermione no había dormido apenas, como predijo, dándole vueltas al asunto de Moody: tendría que colarse en la habitación de sus amigos y robarle a Harry su capa invisible, y aprovecharía la clase de Adivinación, aunque tuviera que saltarse Aritmancia. El asunto bien merecía fingir que estaba enferma.

Después de un copioso desayuno que la animó un poco, se fueron al aula de Encantamientos. Les tocaba practicar hechizos convocadores, y era increíble la facilidad con la que Hermione los realizaba, aun estando medio dormida.

—¡Excelente señorita Granger!- exclamó el profesor Flitwick —.Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y sus compañeros de casa le agradecieron que fuera tan buena, cuando la mayoría (entre ellos Neville) no podía hacer aterrizar sobre la palma de su mano ni una pluma, mientras que los de Slytherin la miraban con odio, en especial Malfoy.

Al final de la clase este la empujó cuando pasó a su lado, pero ella no le dijo nada: "Envidioso", sonrió con descaro.

Mientras Harry y Hermione iban charlando hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia, Ron se separó de ellos y se adelantó.

—Menudo idiota —dijo Harry resentido. Le fastidiaba que su amigo no le hablara, pero lo que más le dolía era que no le creía.

—Harry, está celoso- dijo Hermione para aclarar la situación de una vez por todas.

—¿Celoso? ¿Por qué? Porque él también quiere morir, ¿no?- dijo Harry sarcástico.

—No Harry, porque tú siempre has sido el famoso del grupo, y él bueno… se siente algo desplazado.

—Menuda tontería. Me cambiaría por él de buen grado, y lo sabes.

A Hermione le dolía el estómago; no porque le hubiera sentado mal el desayuno, sino porque iba a robarle a su mejor amigo. Pensó en contarle lo de Moody, pero no quería preocuparlo más. Las consecuencias de sus actos serían su responsabilidad.

Cuando llegaron al aula, aún estaba cerrada, y los alumnos esperaban en la puerta. Los de Slytherin, en cuanto vieron a Harry, le mostraron sus insignias de "Potter apesta" con una malvada sonrisa, pero él optó por ignorarlos.  
"A ver si se cansan de una vez"- le había dicho Hermione para que se calmara, porque la vena de la sien le iba a estallar.

Hermione estaba deseando llegar al Gran Comedor, pues tenía un hambre atroz. Las tripas no paraban de rugirle, y ya no sabía si era de hambre o de los nervios que tenía, pero quiso creer que era por lo segundo. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron se sentó entre Fred y George, dejando a Harry y Hermione solos.

—Me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo en su nariz de rata —dijo Harry, realmente enfadado porque consideraba que la actitud de Ron era un tanto infantil.

—Bah, no te preocupes. Te digo que se le pasará, en cuanto se dé cuenta de que tú no vas buscando la fama.

Una vez terminaron de comer, se levantaron, y Hermione le preguntó a Ron: "¿Vienes? Ahora toca Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas". Este negó con la cabeza, y volvió a meter su larga nariz en el plato.

Mientras salían hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione y Harry casi se chocan con Moody que entraba en el Gran Comedor. Le pidieron disculpas y Hermione se le quedó un instante mirando. Hubiera jurado que su ojo mágico se clavaba en ella.

La clase con Hagrid fue un tanto aburrida: se pasaron toda la hora dándole hígado a unos escregutos de un metro de largo, porque Hagrid les había dicho que "no sabía qué comían exactamente", así que probaban con un poco de todo. A Hermione le dio una arcada cuando el escreguto despedazó un trozo de hígado y cayó en sus zapatos.

Cuanto más se acercaba la hora de Aritmancia. Tendría que repasar muy bien su plan: ella se iría a la sala común dejando sus amigos en Transformaciones poniendo cualquier excusa. Entraría en su cuarto y le cogería la capa. Parecía sencillo.

Comenzaba a atardecer. Estaban visiblemente agotados, sobre todo Hermione que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no quedarse dormida; el sueño la vencía, pero debía permanecer despierta, y alerta.

Tras transformar un erizo en una almohadilla con alfileres, y recibir los elogios de la profesora Mc Gonagall sonó el esperado timbre, y los alumnos se dividieron: Harry y Ron, aunque cada uno por su lado, fueron a Adivinación mientras que Hermione se fue por el lado contrario… aunque no a clase de Aritmancia.

Esperó a que sus amigos doblaran la esquina, y se dirigió con paso rápido a la Sala Común, intentando no cruzarse con ningún alumno de Gryffindor. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte, pues Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown se dieron repentinamente la vuelta, y en lugar de dirigirse a la torre norte corrían en la misma dirección que Hermione.

—¡Vamos! —decía Parvati a Lavender—. Tenemos que ir rápido a la sala común, me he dejado los deberes en mi cuarto.

"Genial, ahora ellas —pensó Hermione— Dios mío que pasen de largo". Sus oraciones parecieron ser escuchadas: no le dijeron nada, y corrieron hacia la sala común. Hermione aprovechó el momento para entrar ella también, y apresurarse hacia el cuarto de Harry. Dedujo que la capa estaría en su baúl, y acertó; la cogió, colocó toda su ropa como estaba y salió precipitadamente, rezando para que nadie la viera.

En cuanto salió de la sala común, se puso por encima la capa, miró a un lado y a otro, y se dirigió al despacho de Moody, pero se dio cuenta de que no se había asegurado de que estaría allí…

"¿En qué estaría pensando? —se dijo enfadada— Tenía que haberlo vigilado".

Pero parecía que todo iba viento en popa ese día: vio a Moody a lo lejos, dirección a su despacho. Ella, con cautela, pues se imaginaba que su ojo mágico podía ver hasta debajo de la capa, lo siguió a una distancia prudencial que le permitiera esconderse con facilidad.

Ya estaba llegando… Moody entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta. Era la ocasión de Hermione y no la iba a desperdiciar. Se acercó despacio a la entrada, se aseguró de que no había nadie por los pasillos y se quitó la capa. La guardó en la mochila, y pegó la oreja en la puerta de madera envejecida…. Decidida, llamó.

Oyó un "adelante", y abrió la puerta. Moody la miraba con sus dos ojos fijos en los suyos, y Hermione pensó que podía adivinar sus pensamientos con su ojo mágico.


	4. Nace un sentimiento

—Señorita Granger —dijo Moody con su rasposa voz— ¿Desea algo?

Hermione no sabía por dónde empezar; las ideas le iban de un lado a otro de la cabeza, sin ningún orden aparente y se empezó a encontrar algo mareada.

—Siéntese por favor- pidió Moody al verla tambalearse y acercándole un taburete— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí… profesor— esta última palabra le salió algo forzada—. Sólo quería, ehm, bueno…

De repente, Hermione se levantó del asiento; miraba a Moody desafiante y cuando habló lo hizo con voz firme y decidida.

—Le he descubierto, ¿sabe?— dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—. No sé quién es usted, ni qué pretende, pero sé que no es el auténtico Moody.

—¿Cómo?— Moody pareció palidecer.

—Bueno, simplemente lo sé… no he visto su verdadero rostro claro está, pero el otro día vi cómo se transformaba en Moody. Reconozco la poción multijugos cuando la veo.

—Vaya, vaya…— dijo Moody, sorprendido por la audacia de Hermione— Bueno, al menos me alegro de que si alguien tuviera que descubrirme seas tú.

—¿Y por qué yo?— Hermione se sorprendió por aquello.

—Creo que eres una muchacha muy inteligente, por todos es sabido claro está. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que terminaras enterándote de esto.

—Perdone, pero no lo entiendo. ¿De qué se supone que debería enterarme?— dijo Hermione con un tono un tanto suspicaz.

—Bueno… eso no sé si contártelo. No creo que estés preparada para oírlo

Esto último lo dijo en un tono grave, y Hermione temió que fuera algo malo… más bien estaba casi convencida de que era algo malo.

—Bueno pero… ¿no va a decirme siquiera su nombre?— Hermione no creía lo que estaba haciendo, hablando con un desconocido que seguramente no fuera trigo limpio.

—Creo que lo que menos importa es mi nombre— dijo él tristemente; se le veía afectado por algo—. Importan más otras cosas que escapan a tu entendimiento.

La miró y ella se estremeció.

—Está bien —suspiró ella—. Pero tendrá que contarme muchas cosas, o Dumbledore se enterará de esto.

—Muy bien —dijo Moody asintiendo con la cabeza— si es lo que quieres… me arriesgo a hacerlo aun cuando las consecuencias que me esperan serán terribles. Te ruego discreción.

—De acuerdo— dudó Hermione.

Se disponía a salir, pero Moody le dijo de repente: "Ah, y no te olvides de devolver a Potter su capa, tal vez la necesite".

—¿Cómo sabe…?— empezó a decir Hermione, pero se quedó sin palabras— "Su ojo mágico, el dichoso ojo"

Moody sonrió, dejando a la vista una dentadura un tanto desigual. Ella aturdida, salió del despacho, se puso la capa y se fue a la Sala Común. ¿Quién se escondía realmente bajo la identidad de Moody? Debería averiguarlo como fuera.

Llegó a la sala común, y por suerte Neville entraba en ese momento, por lo que la muchacha pudo introducirse a través del retrato. Subió al cuarto de Harry, pendiente de qué hacía Neville, pero no parecía que este fuera a la habitación; dobló la capa y la colocó en su sitio. Luego fue a su cuarto, y volvió a bajar, para que la gente no sospechara.

—¡Hermione!—dijo Harry— ¿Por qué no has ido a Transformaciones? Me tuve que inventar que estabas enferma.

—Y es que lo estoy… —mintió Hermione, poniendo una voz que procurara sonar enferma.

—¿Y qué tal te encuentras? Te traigo los deberes.

—Genial —sonrió Hermione. Le alivió poder dejar de pensar en Moody por un momento.

Bajaron a cenar al Gran Comedor; Ron estaba allí con los gemelos, cuando se sentaron los miró de reojo. Harry hablaba como si no existiera.

—La clase de Transformaciones no estuvo mal, la verdad. Aunque Seamus volvió a prenderle fuego a su erizo… creo que este curso no va a ser el mejor para él.

Rieron.

Terminada la cena, fueron a la Sala Común y comenzaron a hacer sus deberes. Tanto Harry como Hermione estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, y su nivel de concentración era mínimo; Harry estaba nervioso por su prueba en el torneo, y cada vez más irritable, cosa que Hermione comprendía perfectamente y por ello no se lo reprochaba.

Ella en cambio, estaba nerviosa por lo ocurrido en el despacho de Moody. "Ya basta —se dijo— basta ya de pensar en esto, ¡como siga así no voy a aprobar nada este curso!" Se enfrascó en sus libros y logró estudiar, al menos un poco.

Ya pasaban las doce; cansados, decidieron irse a sus respectivos cuartos. Se dieron las buenas noches y subieron. Ella lo hizo despacio, abrumada por todo lo que estaba pasando; llegó a la habitación pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta vio que Harry bajaba a la sala común a toda prisa, con la capa bajo el brazo.

"¿Adónde irá a estas horas? —se extrañó Hermione— Buff, tú eres la menos indicada para hablar, Hermione".

Cansada, se sentó sobre su cama, se puso el pijama y se quedó un instante mirando la lluvia golpeando la ventana, y escuchando el repiqueteo del agua en el cristal, pensando en todo y en nada. ¿Estaría ella confabulando con el enemigo? Esa pregunta la hizo temblar; se metió en la cama.

Era de noche. La oscuridad era total, no había luna. Caminaba por un camino de tierra, dejando sus pisadas a su paso, y lo hacía sin rumbo, desorientada… no sabía donde se hallaba. De repente una luz surgió detrás de ella, y se giró instintivamente; era una luz potente y cegadora, lo que obligó a Hermione a entrecerrar los ojos, pues se habían acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad. Miró durante unos instantes, pero no parecía haber nadie detrás de aquella luz…

Cuando iba a retomar su camino, salió de aquel resplandor una figura: Hermione llegó a distinguirla apenas, pero parecía la de un hombre, era alto y esbelto. A medida que se iba acercando más Hermione estaba más ansiosa… y cuando llegó a su altura vio que era un joven realmente atractivo.

Se acercaron. Juntaron sus caras y se miraron profundamente a los ojos… y de repente, el chico la besó. Lo hizo durante largo rato, y pudo sentir sus labios húmedos sobre los suyos…

Hermione se despertó de repente. Eran las cuatro de la mañana; se sentó en la cama, reflexionando sobre el sueño que acababa de tener. Había sido tan real… pero, ¿quién era ese joven? ¿Era acaso la persona que se escondía bajo la apariencia de Moody?


	5. Revelaciones

Paste

El día amaneció gris; una densa capa de niebla se adueñó del castillo y lo hacía parecer aún más tétrico de lo que ya era.

A Hermione le encantaban esos días, la niebla le parecía algo maravilloso, y lo hubiera disfrutado más de no ser por lo que le esperaba ese día. Se vistió rápidamente y salió a la Sala Común, pero ni Harry ni Ron estaban allí; sólo encontró a Ginny.

—¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?

—Ni idea — Ginny se encogió de hombros— Harry no sé, mi hermano como es idiota se habrá ido a desayunar con Fred y George.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor, y encontraron a Ron, pero Hermione desechó la idea de preguntarle por Harry. Se ignoraban el uno al otro. Se sentó con Ginny y mientras desayunaban, Harry entró y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

—Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Harry. Parecía muy nervioso.

La chica se terminó la tostada, se despidió de Ginny y salió con Harry fuera del castillo. Después de lo acontecido el día anterior con Moody, se había obsesionado de tal manera que no paraba de escudriñar por todas partes por si lo veía haciendo algo raro.

Harry le contó que la primera prueba eran dragones.

—Pues no se Harry… hay que encontrar alguna manera de hacerle frente a un dragón, el caso es que lo que se me ocurre apenas le haría efecto. ¡Y la prueba es mañana!

—Bueno, creo que le preguntaré a Sirius… —Harry parecía preocupado.

Hermione abrazó a Harry: "No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien", intentó tranquilizarlo.

Se dirigieron al invernadero 3 pensando métodos para burlar a un dragón, pero Hermione no estaba en plena forma ese día y no pudo ayudar mucho más a su amigo, lo que puso aún más nervioso a Harry porque, como él le había dicho, si ella no podía ayudarlo ya no sabía a quién acudir.

Ya en clase de Herbología, la profesora Sprout les mandó extraer pus de bubotubérculo y guardarlo en unos tarros. Les resultó realmente asqueroso, porque el pus era de un color amarillento y apestaba, pero Hermione, al ser la más rápida en hacerlo recibió los elogios de la profesora Sprout y diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Salían del invernadero, contentos por el logro de la chica, cuando ella vio a Moody abrirse paso entre unos alumnos que le parecieron de segundo; estaban sentados en el pasillo y Moody casi les pasa por encima. Lo vio alejarse por el pasillo que daba a los jardines; no sabía por qué, pero decidió seguirlo.

—Ehmm…, ahora vuelvo. Me he dejado un rollo de pergaminos en mi cuarto.

—Yo tengo de sobra —dijo Harry, rezando para que no lo dejara solo con Ron—, no te preocupes.

—No, es que… si no son míos me resulta raro escribir en ellos — soltó rápidamente.

—Ah, bueno… —dijo Harry algo extrañado —Pero date prisa, como lleguemos tarde McGonagall nos mata, y paso de que me ponga deberes extra.

Hermione asintió, y echó a correr por el pasillo hacia donde había ido Moody. Sorteó a unos alumnos de tercero que estaban enfrascados en sus libros, y casi se choca con Fred y George ("relájate Hermione", le había dicho Fred).

No sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello; quizá se estaba obsesionando demasiado con aquel hombre, con saber su identidad y sus intenciones… pero "¡es que era normal interesarse por una persona que finge ser otra!", pensó.

De repente se paró en seco y se escondió tras una estatua. Moddy estaba hablando con Filch, y Hermione no podía arriesgarse a que este la viera por los pasillos en horas de clase. Pero tenía que hablar con Moody, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque le costara peores calificaciones.

Esperó a que FIlch se fuera y luego siguió a Moody, que retomó el paso; para alivio de Hermione, entró en su despacho. La chica salió de detrás de la estatua precipitadamente, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y temiera que la descubrieran (aunque en el fondo lo pensaba). Se detuvo ante la puerta y respiró hondo, hizo ademán de llamar pero antes siquiera de que su puño tocara la madera oyó: ¡Pase, Granger!

Hermione se estremeció pero obedeció. Allí estaba Moody, enfrascado en unos libros; cuando entró levantó la mirada y su ojo mágico la escudriñó durante lo que a la chica le pareció una eternidad.

—¿Sí Granger? —le preguntó Moody con cara de parecer sorprendido.

—Ehmm… bueno mire, no sé por qué he venido a verle pero necesito saber… por favor, dígame algo sobre usted. No puedo estar con esta incertidumbre.

—En fin —suspiró—. Esta bien, te contaré algo. Me llamo Barty Crouch Jr; fui encarcelado en Azkaban por mi propio padre, al que no le tembló la mano ni un segundo cuando me echó a los dementores. Me acusaron de colaborar con el Señor Tenebroso, pero yo logré escapar.

Hermine se quedó de piedra; se quedó callada un momento.

—¿Es usted el hijo del señor Crouch? Pero… ¿qué hace aquí?— La información rebotaba en su cabeza como loca.

—Eso no puedo decírtelo, al menos por ahora… sé que no lo entenderás. Es más, lo entenderás perfectamente y yo estaré en peligro, y no sólo eso… sino que no volveré a verte.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el estómago; aunque sabía que detrás de aquel rostro demacrado se encontraba otra persona, se imaginó que era Moody el que tenía sentimientos hacia ella y sólo de pensarlo puso una mueca de asco.

—Sí, ya sé lo que piensas —sonrió Moody—. Es normal que esta cara te dé asco, porque también me la da a mí.

Se tocó la cara, y la mueca que había surgido del rostro de Hermione también se dibujó en el suyo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me muestra su verdadera apariencia?— Preguntó Hermione, casi temiendo lo que se iba a encontrar.

—Bueno, creo que es más prudente que yo decida cuándo y cómo quiero que me veas. Es por mi seguridad—. Esbozó una sonrisa que le daba a la cara de Moody un aspecto aún más de chiflado.

—Está bien —Se resignó Hermione—. Al menos tengo alguna información… mire, le ruego que me cuente todo, sea bueno o malo, sino Dumbledore se acabará enterando.

—¿Y no correrás a hablar con él si lo que yo te cuento pone en peligro la seguridad de este castillo? Mira, yo tengo una misión, y tengo que cumplirla, aunque ahora mismo no esté de acuerdo con algunos métodos.

—¿Misión? —preguntó extrañada Hermione— ¿Qué clase de misión?

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero permaneció erguida en aquel cuarto, y queriendo (más bien, deseando) aparentar imperturbabilidad.

—Eso aún no puedo contártelo… ni siquiera sé si debería. Mira, ya has perdido una clase por venir a verme, no deberías perder la siguiente. Pronto podrás saber más de mí.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta un instante, como si estuviera ordenando en su cabeza la información que Moody le había dado. Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

Una misión… ¿de qué se trataba? Se obligó a dejar ese tema a un lado y a inventar una excusa creíble que contar a Harry.

your document here...


	6. Sinceridad ante todo

Al salir del despacho de Moody, o mejor dicho, Barty, y caminar por los largos pasillos del jardín hacia el aula de Pociones, Hermione se topó de bruces con Harry.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has ido a Transformaciones?

—Me… me fui a la biblioteca —consiguió decir la chica—. Estuve buscando alguna manera de enfrentarte a los dragones y no morir en el intento. Y siento decirte que no se me ocurre nada.

—Ah, bueno… gracias, pero creo que hablaré con Sirius.

Mientras caminaban juntos a Hermione le dio la impresión de estar traicionando a su amigo, pero no debía mencionarle lo que Moody le había contado. Sentía que la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro de un modo totalmente salvaje.

Se cruzaron con Ron y los gemelos; estos saludaron, pero Ron bajó la mirada.

—Parece triste —dijo Hermione—, debería hablar con él.

—Bien, hazlo, yo no pienso mover un dedo por él—. Gruñó Harry.

—Venga Harry, sabes que lo echas de menos. Ya sé que es muy cabezota pero…

—Sí —a interrumpió Harry, rojo de ira—. Veremos a ver quién es más cabezota aquí.

Hermione suspiró resignada. Vieron a los de Slytherin que, con aire desafiante, y dejando ver sus insignias de "Potter apesta" intentaban provocar a Harry. De repente, Malfoy sacó su varita e hizo amago de lanzar a Harry una maldición, pero el chico se transformó de repente en un hurón blanco que no paraba de subir y bajar, del suelo al techo.

Hermione se giró y vio a Moody con su varita, haciendo moverse al hurón con ojos entornados. La chica se horrorizó (¿cómo puede hacer eso? ¡Es ilegal!). Quiso impedirle que tratara así a un alumno, aunque fuera Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall llegó a tiempo.

De repente la chica notó que Moody la miraba, y le pareció que le hacía una seña, como para que se le acercara. Ella se quedó parada, como si sus pies se hubieran pegado al suelo con un pegamento demasiado fuerte; el hombre se dio la vuelta y ella, instintivamente decidió seguirlo.

Le atraía sobremanera el misticismo de Moody, no sabía por qué exactamente, y sentía la urgente necesidad de hablar con él, de lo que fuera.

—Harry, luego te veo —le dijo a su amigo—. Dile al profesor Flitwick que estoy enferma.

—¿Dónde vas? ¡Menudo día de desapariciones llevas!

—Luego te cuento.

Dejó a su amigo en el pasillo y siguió a Moody. Le daba la impresión de que la miraba con su ojo mágico, pero no le importó. No se inquietó siquiera.

Pensó por un momento en que se estaba jugando demasiado al hacer esas visitas al despacho de Moody, pero ese pensamiento desapareció tan deprisa como había aparecido. No podía pensar en los estudios, no ahora.

Vio a Moody entrar en su despacho y rápidamente, llegó hasta la puerta. Llamó y una voz rasposa la hizo pasar.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende? —dijo de repente Hermione. Quería hablar con él, decir tantas cosas, que parecía que no podía parar- ¿No sabe que la trasfiguración es ilegal en el colegio? ¡Y hacérselo a un alumno…! Impensable—. No sé cómo Dumbledore no…

—Basta —dijo Moody severamente, interrumpiendo a Hermione. Esta se calló y miró a Moody acongojada—. Necesitaba verte.

—Pero… ¡si acabamos de hablar! Espero que al menos me cuente algo interesante prof… quiero decir, Barty.

—Nadie ha dicho que quiera hablar. Sólo necesitaba mostrarte quien soy realmente… Después de pensarlo un momento, salí en tu busca y me topé con la escenita. Ese Malfoy… odio que se pase las normas por donde quiere. Y bueno —respiró hondo—, te ruego que no me llames por mi nombre, ante todo discreción.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, pero asintió conforme.

—Entonces… me, ¿me mostrará su verdadera apariencia? —Hermione sentía demasiada curiosidad. Ya le daba igual Malfoy, por el que había mostrado algo de pena.

—Sí. Pero, te ruego, no digas nada. Ahora terminarán los efectos de la poción multijugos y volveré a ser yo.

—Está bien —no sabía por qué acababa de hacerlo, pero le dio su palabra y no podía romperla.

Se quedaron un instante mirándose. El ojo mágico se clavaba ahora en ella y parecía poder adivinar sus pensamientos. Moody sonrió.

De repente, se dobló por la cintura, profiriendo arcadas y aspavientos, sensación que la chica conocía muy bien, a pesar de lo cual dio un paso hacia atrás conteniendo la respiración. El hombre se retorcía; Hermione vio cómo el ojo mágico dio paso un ojo color miel, y a una mirada profunda, su piel se tersó y adquirió matices más marcados y más jóvenes, su pelo dejó de ser lacio y largo para ser corto y espeso, y su cuerpo se tonificó, convirtiéndose en un hombre delgado.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, sólo pudo tragar saliva y volver a cerrarla. No le salían las palabras; por fin, pareció reaccionar.

—Vaya…—dijo impresionada por el atractivo del joven.

—Espero no darte ya tanto miedo —. Rió, aunque se notaba triste.

La chica negó con la cabeza y no paraba de mirarlo. Él se le acercó y ella no se movió: su rostro no le inspiraba temor, sino todo lo contrario. Sintió que su cara adquiría un color rojo intenso.

—Eh, bueno, yo debo irme—. Balbuceó la chica.

—Sí, será lo mejor. Mira, no quiero que te impresiones por esto, ante todo soy una persona normal, y no voy a hacerte daño, de eso puedes estar segura.

—Lo sé —realmente lo creía, sentía que ese hombre no trataría de sobrepasarse con ella.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir, Barty dijo:

—Me gustaría verte alguna vez más —. Dijo con un tono de voz firme que no denotaba debilidad alguna.

Sus palabras parecían sinceras. Hermione asintió, y lo hizo porque también quería verlo, y más ahora que conocía su verdadera apariencia, y por qué no decirlo, le gustaba. Salió del despacho hacia el Gran Comedor; se paró en seco de repente, y se apoyó en una pared.

Notaba que el corazón le latía fuerte, y ella sonrió. Una agradable sensación la embargaba, aunque no podría definirla, pero se sentía bien. En el Gran Comedor se sentó con Harry, y le dijo que había ido a hablar con Moody para pedirle explicaciones sobre lo que le hizo a Malfoy.

—No sé por qué rayos fui a verle, si es un tipo muy huraño que hace lo que quiere —. Intentó disimular su bienestar.

—Ya bueno… —. Harry suspiró, aterrado, y la chica lo notó.

—No te preocupes, seguro que Sirius sabe lo que hay que hacer.

Harry asintió y comieron en silencio, mientras en el ambiente se respiraban diferentes sentimientos.


	7. La prueba

La despertaron unas voces en la Sala Común; parecían gritos entusiastas y vítores, y se imaginó que iban dirigidos hacia Harry, por lo que se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desearle suerte. Pero cuando llegó ya no estaba, y la gente se dirigía ya a ver la primera prueba.

Se sentía culpable por no haber estado más pendiente de Harry, de lo que pudiera necesitar, pero Barty ocupaba todo tiempo. Se sorprendió sola en la Sala Común, sumergida en sus pensamientos, y salió de allí hacia el recinto.

Por el camino se encontró con Ron, que iba con los gemelos. La verdad es que ya estaba harta de la situación entre sus amigos, y ya era hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes; se acercó a él por detrás, lo agarró y lo atrajo para sí:

—Pero bueno, ¿tú de qué vas?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Ron extrañado.

—Hablo de que estoy harta de que no te hables con Harry, Ron. O haces las paces con él por las buenas, o las haces por las malas. Tú decides.

—No me rayes Hermione.

—Pero, ¿no te das cuenta de que lo está pasando mal? ¿Te crees que va a enfrentarse a un dragón por gusto? No sé cómo puedes creerte que metió su nombre en el cáliz. ¡Eres idiota, Ron!

Enfadada y roja de rabia, salió a toda prisa y dejó a Ron allí pasmado. Decidió que tendría que ver a Harry para desearle suerte antes de que comenzara la prueba, por lo que se dirigió a la tienda donde estaban los campeones. Y esperaba que Harry hubiera hallado la manera de enfrentarse al dragón. Tragó saliva, aterrorizada.

Sabía que no podía entrar en la tienda, pero lo hizo igualmente, aunque con cuidado. Abrazó a su amigo para darle ánimos y salió de allí hacia las gradas, no sin antes recibir un flash en toda la cara procedente de la cámara de fotos de Rita Skeeter.

"Esa mujer odiosa"— decía Hermione entre dientes mientras caminaba.

Se sentó en las gradas con Ginny; aunque estaba bastante nerviosa por Harry, se sorprendió buscando entre la multitud a la persona a la que más ansiaba ver, y la encontró. Aunque aparentemente era Moody, no podía dejar de pensar en la persona que se hallaba bajo esa piel arrugada y sintió un escalofrío.

Fue Cedric Diggory el primero en enfrentarse al dragón; luego fue el turno de Fleur y le siguió Krum. Pero Hermione no prestaba demasiada atención, pues estaba ocupada devolviendo a Moody sus miradas. Parecía que tenían una especie de reto, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer quitar la vista hacia otro lado.

Llegó el turno de Harry. Le había tocado el dragón más fiero y al verlo, Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada.

Pero Harry se armó de valor y, con aire decidido convocó su escoba.

"¡Claro! Pero, ¿Por qué no se me habría ocurrido? Es tan simple…" Hermione gritaba y le daba ánimos como la que más, y vio que Ron también lo hacía, lo que le provocó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando Harry consiguió el huevo las gradas prorrumpieron en aplausos y vítores, y la chica chilló de alegría.

Luego, mirando a Ron, le pidió que fuera a hablar con Harry, y este sonrió: "Claro Hermione. Me he comportado como un idiota". Mientras Ron bajaba las escaleras hacia la tienda de los campeones, ella decidió esperarlo en un montículo de tierra, algo más apartado del barullo de la gente; estaba feliz por Harry, ¡había logrado coger el huevo!

Pero de repente el rostro de Barty se dibujó en su mente, y se hacía cada vez más nítido… deseaba verlo en ese momento, pero pensó que Harry merecía más atención.

Estaba disfrutando de una suave brisa sentada en el montículo, esperando ver a sus amigos, cuando alguien la agarró del hombro por detrás. La chica se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, asustada y tensa: era Moody. La rigidez de sus músculos desapareció al instante y se relajó; no hablaba con un profesor.

—Vaya, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estás felicitando a Potter?

—Bueno, he decidido esperarlos aquí, es que habrá mucha gente…

—Ya bueno —dijo Moody esbozando una leve sonrisa—; Potter lo ha hecho muy bien hoy. Le llamé a mi despacho anoche, y le di alguna pista sobre lo que podía hacer para burlar al dragón, y veo que ha funcionado.

—¿Fue usted? Vaya, pues se lo agradezco —dijo Hermione aliviada— porque yo no he podido ayudarlo.

—De nada. Y por favor, tutéame, creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo ¿no?

La chica se sonrojó, y rezó porque Moody no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Bueno, he de ir a mi despacho, pronto se acabarán los efectos de la poción y he de recargar la pila —dijo con pesar, y dándole vueltas a su ojo mágico, como si temiera que alguien lo pudiera escuchar—. Ya hablaremos.

Se dio la vuelta y a Hermione no le dio tiempo de despedirse siquiera. Decidió esperar un rato más a sus amigos, pero como no los veía supuso que se habían ido ya a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

De camino no paraba de pensar en las últimas palabras de Moody: va a terminar el efecto de la poción… Sentía unas ganas tremendas de ir a su despacho y verlo, pero deseaba ver a ese joven que le inspiraba unos sentimientos que jamás había sentido.

Y decidió hacerlo. En ese momento no pensaba en sus amigos, en ir a darle la enhorabuena a Harry, en abrazarlo… sólo había una persona en su mente.

Llegó al castillo y, con tanto sigilo como pudo, anduvo por los pasillos, mirando a un lado y a otro y temiendo encontrarse a Peeves, al que había visto aquella tarde rondar por allí.

Oyó voces y se giró: eran unos chicos de Hufflepuff que, intuyó la chica, iban a su Sala Común dejando ver sus banderines y sus chapas con las letras "Apoya a Cedric", pero por suerte no la vieron. Respiró hondo aliviada, y siguió su camino.

A medida que se acercaba al despacho de Moody se ponía más nerviosa y las manos le sudaban; no sabía qué iba a decirle cuando lo viera, pero sólo quería estar con él, lo necesitaba. Llegó a la puerta del despacho, y temblorosa, llamó.

Nadie contestó. Hermione esperó un momento, y la puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para dejar ver un ojo por el resquicio. Se abrió un poco más para dejarle paso, y la chica entró.

—No te esperaba —dijo con un tono que a ella le pareció algo incrédulo.

—Ya es que… —la chica empezó a titubear— Mire, perdón. Mira, yo no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto pero necesitaba verte.

El joven parecía muy sorprendido, y de repente su tono se volvió más duro.

—Escucha, no quiero que me pongas en peligro por estas visitas, que pongas en peligro mi puesto y hasta a mí mismo. ¿Lo entiendes?

La chica no comprendía: pero ¿no era él quien quería que se vieran? ¿Acaso había sido una tonta creyendo que de ahí podía salir algo más? Se sentía una estúpida.

—Está bien —dijo algo indignada y sin dejar de mirar a Barty fijamente a los ojos—. No volveré a molestarlo.

Enfadada, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. Echó a correr por los pasillos hacia ninguna parte, y cuando se sintió desfallecer se apoyó en un muro y se sentó; una lágrima de rabia quiso salir de sus ojos pero ella no lo permitió.


	8. Como un témpano

Eran las 5 de la mañana. Hermione yacía en su cama, con las manos sobre su vientre, notando su acompasada respiración y con los ojos como platos. Se había desvelado, y la razón era simple: se sentía una idiota.

Después de ver a Barty llegó a la Sala Común, y disimulando su sentimiento de culpa, se reunió con sus amigos y le dio la enhorabuena a Harry. Fingiendo encontrarse mal y sintiendo un gran vacío en el estómago, subió a su cuarto y ni siquiera fue a cenar cuando Ginny fue a buscarla.

Allí se había quedado, totalmente en silencio, hasta que consiguió dormirse. Pero la despertó la lluvia aporreando el cristal y no fue capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño: estaba demasiado preocupada, no, abochornada era la palabra, pero consigo misma, por haberse engañado de aquella manera; por haber ido a ver a Barty, por haber albergado un atisbo de esperanza.

Se dijo que debía continuar su vida, como siempre había sido, y permanecer más que nunca junto a sus compañeros, junto a Harry que tanto la necesitaba. Miró el reloj: las ocho. Debía cambiarse y bajar al Gran Comedor, aunque no le apetecía nada desayunar.

Sus amigos estaban ya a la mesa. A pesar del cansancio que la invadía sonrió al ver por fin a sus amigos juntos. Cuando la vieron aparecer Ron se quedó perplejo.

—Qué mala cara tienes —dijo al ver que la chica se sentaba y sostenía la cabeza entre las manos con aire cansado.

—Ya, es que últimamente tengo la cabeza demasiado ocupada —dijo con pesar. De repente se acordó que Harry había cogido un huevo en la primera prueba, y se interesó por él. —Harry, ¿qué pasó con el huevo?

—Oh, se supone que tengo que descifrar un enigma, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

—Pues ponte con ello y en serio —. Le amenazó su amiga en tono de regañina.

—Venga Hermione —se quejó Ron—. Faltan meses para la segunda prueba, tiene tiempo de sobra.

Pero la chica ni siquiera lo replicó, estaba demasiado cansada. Harry miró su reloj, y se sobresaltó.

—Vamos, llegamos tarde a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el estómago; eso suponía ver a Moody, y no podía… no quería en realidad. Una persona que había rechazado verla y que, tan pronto se alegraba de verla como no quería que lo molestara no merecía ser digna de su atención. Pero era una clase, y ya había perdido demasiadas, así que se levantó del asiento con sus amigos y se fueron.

Moody los esperaba con semblante serio, algo ya común en él.

—Llegáis tarde —. Gruñó, pero no parecía muy enfadado.

—No me diga —. Susurró Ron a Harry, y ambos empezaron a reírse.

Mientras Moody hablaba, Hermione evitaba por todos los medios mirarlo a la cara, y lo escuchaba con la cabeza fija en sus libros, pero él no paraba de hacerle preguntas. Parecía como si la estuviera provocando.

—Y bien, ¿alguien me describe la sensación de estar bajo la maldición imperius?—. Y al ver que nadie levantaba la mano dijo: ¿Señorita Granger?

Ella levantó la vista, pero miró hacia la pizarra, evitando así cualquier tipo de contacto visual. Estaba resentida y parecía que Moody lo notaba.

—Te hace sentir como si perdieras tu voluntad y estuvieras a merced de una voluntad ajena, obedeciendo sus órdenes y sin posibilidad de controlar tus inhibiciones.

—Así es —dijo Moody—. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Al decir esto, Moody sonrió, como si creyera que de alguna manera estaba recompensando a Hermione por su conducta del día anterior, pero lejos de alegrarse, la mirada de Hermione se tornó sombría.

El resto de la clase fue un continuo de preguntas y respuestas entre ambos; y más que una clase parecía un diálogo. Cuando el timbre por fin sonó, Hermione respiró aliviada; recogió sus libros y se disponía a salir con Harry y Ron hacia clase de Transformaciones cuando oyó que la voz rasposa de Moody la llamaba.

—Señorita Granger, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

—Ahora os alcanzo —dijo a sus amigos algo nerviosa. Se dio la vuelta hacia la mesa de Moody y habló con voz firme—. ¿Qué quiere profesor?

—Quería… —Balbuceó— quería disculparme. Creo la manera en que te dije que fueras más cautelosa no fue la correcta.

Era increíble la impasibilidad con que hablaba, imperturbable, como si dentro de aquel hombre un corazón de hielo luchara por latir.

—Ah, vale —dijo la chica—. Acepto sus disculpas.

No iba a mostrarle debilidad alguna, todo lo contrario, por lo que el semblante de la chica era tenso y serio.

—Muy bien. Arreglado todo entonces.

Y para sorpresa de Hermione, Moody se encaminó hacia la puerta y salió. La dejó allí plantada y decepcionada, pues en el fondo creyó que iban a volver a verse, a mostrarse más secretos uno al otro… su mente viajó sin querer a escenas de íntima pasión, y se sintió culpable por aquellos pensamientos.

Al llegar al aula de Transformaciones, cabizbaja, se sentó detrás de sus amigos y les contó que Moody sólo quería hablar con ella porque la había visto distraída en las clases últimamente.

—Pues vaya —susurró Ron, que se había girado para mirarla—. Yo que pensé que…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase recibió un golpe en la cabeza de la profesora McGonagall y no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta, cosa que Hermione agradeció: no le apetecía dar más explicaciones.

—Bueno y ahora, permitidme que os comente una cosa —dijo la profesora McGonagall en todo algo solemne—. Es tradición que durante la celebración del Torneo de los Tres Magos, tenga lugar un baile de Navidad. Por lo que todos debéis encontrar pareja para la ocasión.

Hubo un murmullo general; algunos alumnos ya planeaban a quién iban a pedírselo, mientras otros histéricos, temían quedarse solos. Hermione en ese momento sentía indiferencia por ese baile, por todo.

Le pareció que el resto del día transcurría muy rápido. No vio a Moody ni siquiera a la hora de la cena, y, esbozando una triste sonrisa, se imaginó que la poción multijugos lo tendría muy ocupado. Se sentía asqueada consigo misma, por haber perdido clases, por no haber prestado atención a sus amigos por tantas mentiras… y todo por ese hombre.

Esa noche en la Sala Común no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el baile, pero Hermione no prestaba atención; en ese momento no existía más que una persona, y apenas la conocía.


	9. Falsa Navidad

Comenzaban las vacaciones de Navidad y Hermione se despertó antes de tiempo aquella mañana. Sabía que esa noche iba a nevar, y quiso contemplar los copos mientras caían; no sabía por qué, pero ver la nieve le provocaba una grata sensación de paz, una paz que necesitaba más que nunca.

Por la noche en la cama, había decidido tomar de una vez por todas las riendas de su vida y no volver a ver a Moody salvo obviamente, en las clases. Ya se sentía demasiado culpable por haberse comportando como una tonta.

Cuando bajó a la Sala Común se respiraba un nerviosismo poco común, y Hermione supo a qué se debía: todo el mundo intentaba conseguir pareja para el baile, pero ella sólo pensaba en retomar el trabajo que había dejado a medias, por lo que después de un desayuno bastante parco, se encaminó hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó se sentó en una mesa bastante apartada del resto, y hundió la cabeza en sus libros, intentando no pensar más que en los "Encantamientos escudo básicos", pero no podía… ¿a quién quería engañar? No dejaba de pensar en Barty… ¿dónde estaría ahora? Tenía que apartar de él sus pensamientos, y sabía que lo lograría aunque le llevara toda una vida.

Tras dos horas interminables de estudio decidió ir a ver dónde estaban Harry y Ron, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de la silla un chico se le acercó. Era alto y bastante rudo, con unas pobladas cejas.

—Hola, me llamo Viktor Krum —. Le dijo.

—Eh… sí, ya lo sé —dijo ella algo tímida—.Yo soy Hermione

—¿Cómo? ¿Herr… mí…o…ne?

—Sí, más o menos —. Dijo la chica con una mueca.

—Sólo _querría decirrrte_ que he estado observándote y me gustaría que vinieras al baile conmigo.

—Vaya —se sorprendió la chica. —Bueno vale, supongo. Esto… —continuó ella— tengo que irme a mi Sala Común.

—Muy bien —dijo el chico en un tono que a Hermione le pareció alegre, aunque su cara era difícil de descifrar. —¿Me permites que te acompañe?

Ella accedió, y cuando salían por la puerta Moody pasó delante de ellos, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione. Ninguno parecía querer retirar la mirada y, cuando por fin Moody siguió su camino, ella sonrió maliciosa.

"Que no se crea que eres débil, Hermione" se dijo orgullosa.

Durante el camino hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor apenas habló con Krum, pues en realidad no le interesaba como persona ni como nada, aunque al lo menos, pensó, ya tenía pareja para el baile. Se despidió de él sin mucho entusiasmo y entró a través del retrato.

Ginny estaba leyendo en un rincón; se desplomó en un sillón, junto a ella.

—¿Cansada? —Dijo Ginny sin levantar la vista de su libro.

—Algo… —respondió Hermione cansina—. Adivina quién me ha pedido que sea su pareja para el baile.

—No sé… ¿Peeves? —La pelirroja comenzó a reírse y Hermione la imitó.

—No tonta, ¡Viktor Krum!

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Ginny con los ojos como platos —Serás la envidia de su grupito de fans.

Aquella idea lejos de animarla la entristecía aún más... sabía perfectamente con quién prefería ir al baile, pero luego pensó que era una estupidez: "¿No sería raro que me vieran con un profesor?". La sola idea le dibujó una sonrisa.

—Bueno voy a buscar a Harry y Ron.

—La última vez que los vi se estaban tirando bolas de nieve. Parecen críos —Repuso Ginny.

Hermione salió de la Sala Común en busca de sus amigos. Pensaba en el baile, en Viktor Krum… Le había pedido que fuera su pareja, y ni siquiera le importaba, y eso la hacía sentirse un poco culpable.

De repente se le ocurrió algo… ¿y si lo utilizaba para darle celos a Barty? La sola idea la repugnaba, pues ella nunca había caído tan bajo, pero por otro lado, jamás había sentido nada por nadie como lo sentía por aquel hombre… Se debatió entre ambas opciones, pero al final decidió hacerlo. No se resignaba a que no le hiciera caso, la ignorara…" No, no era ignorancia" se dijo, "¿por qué entonces me mira de esa manera?"

Suspiró profundamente y fue en busca de Viktor Krum: debía empezar con su plan cuanto antes. Tuvo suerte, pues lo encontró apenas había girado un par de veces a la derecha… como siempre, estaba rodeado de sus incondicionales fans, alumnas del colegio que no paraban de decir su nombre y soltar risitas tontas.

Aunque no se iba a perdonar lo que iba a hacer, Hermione se acercó a Krum, apartó a las chicas a manotazos y le plantó un beso en los labios. Las niñas, que se agolpaban alrededor de él, la miraron con un profundo odio y resoplando se fueron corriendo.

Krum se quedó atónito, mirándola como esperando una explicación a aquello; Hermione se quedó un momento pensando, pues no había pensado nada que decirle, hasta que por fin habló:

—Perdona si te ha molestado, es que… me gustas —Mintió la chica.

—Oh… bueno, tú también a mí —.Dijo el chico, y a Hermione le pareció que se sonrojaba.

—¿Damos un paseo? —Invitó ella. Se asombraba a sí misma de su capacidad para mentir, de su frialdad, y sintió un escalofrío, pues se estaba convirtiendo en lo que más odiaba, ¡y todo por un hombre!

Salieron a los jardines y conversaron largo rato. Se sentaron en un banco; ya no sabían de qué hablar, y Hermione temió que no tuvieran otro quehacer que besarse.

Hermione estaba mirando a ningún sitio en particular, cuando vio a Moody caminando con paso rápido por detrás de los jardines. Se le ocurrió algo en ese momento… la chica tosió, para llamar su atención, y cuando Moody hubo mirado hacia donde provenía el ruido, Hermione agarró a Krum y le plantó otro beso, este aún más apasionado.

Moody se quedó allí de pie, con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, y cuando la chica volvió para ver su reacción vio como se alejaba, dando fuertes y grandes zancadas, aparentemente molesto por lo que acababa de ver.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha; miró a Krum y se despidió de él.

—Bueno, me voy a buscar a mis amigos, después de comer tengo planes… así que ya nos veremos.

—Está bien. Adiós Herr…mí…o…ne —. Le costó decir.

Se fue hacia el Gran Comedor, con la moral tan alta que le pareció que ese día todo le iba a salir sobre ruedas. Había conseguido lo que quería, pero el juego no había hecho más que empezar.


	10. Celos que corroen

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, y vio que Harry y Ron ya estaban allí.

—¿Dónde te has metido en toda la mañana? —Preguntó Ron, que ya se estaba sirviendo el primer plato.

—En la biblioteca; tengo que adelantar mucho trabajo. Y vosotros, ¿qué tal vais con lo de encontrar pareja? —Rió la chica.

—Estamos de sequía —dijo Harry algo apesadumbrado—. Yo se lo he pedido a Cho Chang, pero ya tiene pareja.

—Oh vaya… lo siento mucho Harry.

No hablaron más sobre el baile, pues Harry se veía realmente afectado y Hermione no quería ahondar más en la herida.

—¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? —Preguntó Ron de repente, y sus amigos se sobresaltaron.

—Pues, supongo que ir a Hogsmeade ¿no? —Propuso Harry sin mucho entusiasmo.

Aunque a Hermione no le apetecía en absoluto, accedió más que nada por despejarse un poco. Ya no se acordaba de lo que era pasarlo bien.

Una vez terminaron de comer fueron a sus habitaciones a coger sus capas, pues estaba empezando a nevar otra vez, y fueron con los demás alumnos en dirección Hogsmeade. Cuando llegaron estaban helados, por lo que la opción de ir a las Tres Escobas fue la más votada.

Se sentaron en una mesa con sus cervezas de mantequilla, y los tres bebieron un rato sin decirse nada… estaban disfrutando demasiado aquel calor tan acogedor de la taberna, y les gustaba mirar a la gente entrar y salir. Estaban riéndose de Ron que se había atragantado con su cerveza y le salía por la nariz, cuando la puerta se abrió; Hermione giró la cabeza y vio a Hagrid, Ludo Bagman y Moody.

"Por favor, pero ¿es que no puedo librarme de él ni un segundo?, pensó la chica, al tiempo que volvía la cara hacia sus amigos rápidamente y tensando sus músculos, ya que el hombre se le había quedado mirando. Este se sentó en una mesa bastante alejada de la de ellos, pero aun así Hermione sabía que la observaba con su ojo mágico, y la chica no se movió ni un ápice.

—Bueno, ¿damos una vuelta por Zonko?— Dijo Ron.

Hermione le agradeció la proposición y se marcharon, no sin antes asegurarse la chica de que efectivamente Moody no le quitaba el ojo de encima. En parte se sentía halagada, pues al menos no le resultaba indiferente… pero por otro lado no entendía por qué no se acercaba a ella.

"No pienses en esto" se dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos, como para ahuyentar sus pensamientos.

En Zonko estuvo más que distraída; apenas se enteraba de lo que sus amigos le decían y tuvo que fingir que se encontraba mal y salir de la tienda para que la dejaran tranquila. Mientras los esperaba se dijo que en cuanto llegaran al castillo debía encontrar a Krum para mantener la mentira que estaba amasando y lograr una mayor confianza con él, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Una vez hubieron salido de Zonko decidieron ir ya al castillo; además empezaba a anochecer. Se disponían a subir la escalera de mármol cuando Hermione divisó a Krum, rodeado de su habitual séquito de fans, saliendo hacia los jardines, pero sus amigos no lo vieron.

—Chicos, luego os veo —dijo rápidamente Hermione—. Voy afuera a que me dé un poco el aire…

—¿Aún te encuentras mal? —Preguntó Harry.

Sí un poco. En un rato subo, no os preocupéis por mí.

Mientras sus amigos subían la escalera ella salió con paso rápido a los jardines, y allí lo vio: firmando autógrafos a las niñas que se le acercaban. Por suerte para ella, en cuanto se acercó al grupo, este se dispersó, pues las chicas le tenían especial ojeriza.

—Hola Viktor —dijo Hermione con voz melosa—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Se sentaron en un banco como habían hecho anteriormente, y mientras él hablaba ella fingía que escuchaba, asintiendo con la cabeza todo el rato. No podía dejar de pensar en Barty, en lo que estaba haciendo para lograr su atención y que reaccionara de una vez por todas, y un vacío se apoderó de ella, pero disimuló a la perfección cuando Krum le preguntó por su día.

—Eh bueno, hemos estado en las Tres Escobas… como siempre vamos—. La chica empezó a inquietarse: tenía la esperanza de que Moody los viera cuando volviera de Hogsmeade, pero no aparecía.

La oscuridad se hizo más densa y tuvieron que irse al castillo. Por el camino, Krum insistía en que quedaran otro día, y Hermione finalmente tuvo que acceder, así que quedaron en verse al día siguiente.

La chica, cabizbaja y absorta en sus pensamientos, iba caminando hacia la Sala Común cuando notó que alguien la agarraba del codo y le daba violentamente la vuelta: era Moody. Estaba molesto, hasta furioso se podría decir, y su ojo mágico no paraba de dar vueltas.

Hermione se quedó paralizada por un momento y con los ojos como platos; creía saber por qué actuaba de ese modo y eso la alegró.

—Vaya… tienes mucha confianza con Krum ¿eh? —Dijo irritado.

—Es solo un amigo —dijo la chica, impasible—. Pero ¿a usted qué le importa con quién voy o dejo de ir?

—Os he visto en los jardines ¿sabes? Lo que estabais haciendo no se hace con un amigo… pero a lo que voy es —se trabó un poco— que no te recomiendo que andes con él.

—Ah, y ¿eso por qué si se puede saber?— Hermione se sentía satisfecha: había logrado darle celos.

—Pues porque… el director de su colegio fue un mortífago; a saber las cosas que le habrá metido en la cabeza.

—Ya, claro…—La chica no lo creía, estaba segura que ese no era el motivo; se armó de valor y le preguntó—. ¿No será que no quiere que esté con él porque usted… bueno, tú quieres estar conmigo?

Moody se quedó paralizado; Hermione sabía que había dado en el blanco, pero Moody lo negó.

—¿Cómo voy a estar contigo Granger? Eres una alumna de Hogwarts, aparte de menor de edad y…—se quedó un momento callado— mira, sólo quiero que no cometas un error que luego puedas lamentar. Hazme caso y no te juntes con Krum.

La ira se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

—¡Mire, voy a quedar mañana con él, y ni usted ni nadie me lo va a impedir! —Chilló. No le importaba que la oyeran, estaba demasiado enfadada como para pensar en eso.

—Muy bien —dijo Moody, con semblante serio pero muy calmado—. Yo te lo he advertido.

Y se marchó dejando a la chica allí plantada.

Llena de rabia, corrió hacia la Sala Común, y sin decir nada a Harry y Ron subió a su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y lloró… lloró todo lo que no había llorado hasta ahora. La impotencia se apoderó de ella.

Estaba segura de que había herido el corazón de Barty, al menos tenía corazón… pero no se sentía bien, ni mucho menos. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás, estaba decidida a seguir con su teatro, aunque las cuerdas de los títeres se acabaran rompiendo.


	11. La lucha continúa

Apenas quedaba una semana para el esperado baile; en Hogwarts se respiraba un ambiente de excitación constante, y todo el mundo se contagió de un nerviosismo tal que apenas se pensaba en otra cosa. Todo el mundo menos Hermione.

Tenía menos ganas que nunca de bailes y fiestas, no se veía con fuerzas y pensaba que quizá hubiera sido un error aceptar la invitación de Krum: "Sólo te harás más daño" se decía a sí misma constantemente. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, e iba a seguir con su plan.

Aquel día de diciembre era más frío de lo habitual, y Hermione estaba deseando volver a la Sala Común para calentarse en la chimenea; había estado mucho rato en la biblioteca y luego en el Gran Comedor, y se había quedado helada.

Cuando entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, vio a sus amigos sentados y a Ginny con ellos. Ron tenía un aspecto horrible: estaba muy pálido, como nunca lo había visto Hermione, y se acercó enseguida a él, muy asustada.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Ron?

—Le pidió a Fleur Delacour que fuera su pareja- dijo Ginny- El pobre se quedó paralizado.

Hermione se compadeció de su amigo, pero cuando este le preguntó con quién iba ella soltó un bufido y se marchó. No iba a decir nada, sería una sorpresa… no para ellos, sino para Barty, y para que nadie se diera cuenta debía ser más discreta con Krum, pensó.

Y hablando de Krum, había olvidado que habían quedado esa tarde, así que fue en su busca. Él la estaba esperando al pie de la escalera de mármol, y esbozó al verla lo que a Hermione le pareció una sonrisa mal formada.

—Hola —.Le dijo Hermione sin mucho entusiasmo

—Hola. He pensado que quizá te _gustarría irr_ a la biblioteca a seguir con tus _tarreas. _Yo_ estarré _sentado contigo si no te _imporrta._

La chica se quedó algo impactada, pues que Krum la mirara mientras hacía sus deberes no era lo que se decía un plan, pero era mejor que darse el lote con alguien que no le gustaba, así que fueron a la biblioteca. Una vez allí, Hermione sacó sus libros y Krum cogió un libro y comenzó a leer.

Notaba que él la miraba de vez en cuando, y eso la inquietó bastante, pues sentirse observada la ponía muy nerviosa. Estuvieron toda la tarde sin dirigirse siquiera una palabra, pues la chica fingía que estudiaba, porque no podía dejar de pensar en Barty y la cruda realidad vino a su cabeza: le quería.

Pero ¿cómo podía querer a alguien que apenas conocía? Y si en realidad le quería ¿por qué le estaba haciendo daño? Estaba hecha un lío.

Ya iba oscureciendo, así que decidieron marcharse de la biblioteca, porque además Hermione estaba realmente cansada, y por qué no decirlo, no le apetecía estar mucho más con un chico que se limitaba a mirarla.

Mientras Krum la acompañaba a la Sala Común apenas hablaron sobre el tiempo que haría mañana… típica conversación de personas que no tienen qué decirse. El joven le estaba contando que en Rumanía el sol se veía poco, cuando de repente doblando una esquina se chocaron con Moody.

Para sorpresa de este, Hermione reaccionó rápidamente agarrando a Krum de la mano y sonriendo dijo:

—Hola profesor —. Un fingido tono alegre salió de la boca de la chica.

Moody ni siquiera respondió, y se limitó a seguir su camino, más tosco que nunca. Le hizo un gesto obsceno cuando este se dio la vuelta, segura de que con su ojo mágico lo vería, y eso era lo que pretendía.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, Krum quiso despedirse de la chica y se lanzó a besarla, pero ella lo esquivó; "no es prudente que nos vean Viktor. Mañana nos vemos". Y sin decir ni una palabra más se coló por el retrato; en la sala la esperaban Harry y Ron.

—Otra vez en la biblioteca ¿eh? —Dijo Ron, pero su tono no iba dirigido a Hermione con malicia.

—Sí… en Runas nos ponen demasiados deberes —. Respondió la chica, que por una vez dijo la verdad. —¿Vamos a cenar o qué?

—Vale —dijo Harry levantándose del sillón-—.Estoy hambriento.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde la mesa d Gryffindor ya estaba llena de alumnos; al entrar Hermione vio a Krum a lo lejos y le pareció que este la saludaba pero ella lo ignoró: debía ser discreta.

Esa noche disfrutaron de una suculenta cena, gracias como no a los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en las cocinas de Hogwarts, y aunque Hermione defendía los derechos de los elfos y no aprobaba que estuvieran "esclavizados" como ella decía, comió casi más que Ron, lo que era todo un logro.

Ya con los estómagos llenos salieron del Gran Comedor hacia la Sala Común, lo que Hermione agradeció pues los ojos se le cerraban. Pero, cuando iban a pasar por el retrato la chica notó que la llamaban y se dio la vuelta: Moody de nuevo.

"¿Qué demonios querrá esta vez?" pensó irritada. Tras decir a sus amigos que no tardaría, se fue hacia Moody. Este la agarró de un brazo y la llevó a un rincón, un lugar seguro donde nadie los viera. Su ojo no paraba de dar vueltas.

—¿Qué pretendes Granger? —Dijo furioso. Parecía que estaba fuera de sí.

—¿Cómo?—Hermione estaba algo desconcertada

—Te advertí que no anduvieras con ese Krum. ¡Es por tu seguridad!

—¿Y desde cuando le importa mi seguridad, señor? —Preguntó marcando la palabra "señor".

Moody titubeó, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo en un tono solemne, como si le hablara al mismísimo Ministro de Magia.

—Sólo es la típica preocupación profesor-alumno Granger.

—Venga ya —a la chica se le habían olvidado ya los modales—. ¡Pero si ni siquiera es profesor!

—Por Merlín, ¡baja la voz!— .Le advirtió en un susurro

—Mire —dijo Hermione irritada, la paciencia se le estaba terminando—, yo ando con quien quiero. Deje de molestarme o Dumbledore se enterará de cosas que no le harían mucha gracia.

La chica se dio la vuelta para entrar en la Sala Común, pero se volvió hacia Moody para decirle: "Ah, y espero que esté en el baile profesor, así verá lo bien que me lo paso con Viktor", y sonriendo maliciosamente se metió por el retrato.

Sus amigos la esperaban junto a la chimenea, jugando al ajedrez mágico, y cuando se acercó le dejaron sitio; pero ella sólo les dijo que estaba muy cansada y que subía a su cuarto, ignorando sus caras de estupefacción. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, como si temiera que en cualquier momento la piedra fuera a derretirse bajo sus pies, y cuando cerró la puerta pudo oír a Ron que decía: "Seguro que está enfadada porque no ha conseguido pareja".

Se sentó en el frío suelo de su habitación, y su llanto brotó como la sangre que brota de una profunda herida.


	12. Haciéndose más daño

Los días pasaron como un suspiro, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo la mañana de Navidad se presentó fría y neblinosa.

El nerviosismo que se palpaba en el ambiente durante las semanas anteriores no era nada comparado con el que había esa mañana: chicos y chicas estaban muy agitados; unos irritados e inquietos porque no habían conseguido pareja, otros porque no sabían que ponerse para la ocasión.

Harry y Ron habían conseguido pareja de última hora, las gemelas Patil, lo que alegró a Hermione porque al menos así no se sentía acosada por sus amigos, ya que Ron había sugerido que acudiera con uno de los dos.

Se sentía rara ese día: de repente hasta tenía ganas de que llegara la noche para lucir su vestido de gala, ver cómo todos se sorprendían y sentían envidia porque iba agarrada del brazo de Krum… pero sobre todo, por ver la cara que pondría Barty.

Quería ver cómo le hervía la sangre, la furia irradiaba por sus ojos y se le entrecortaba la respiración de rabia al verla con otro. Pero pensó que quizá nada de eso sucedería, que se había imaginado que Barty sentía algo por ella, y se le heló la sangre.

Estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor cuando de repente Ron volvió a preguntarle:

—¿Con quién vas?

—Ay, ya vale —dijo la chica exasperada—. No te lo voy a decir. No insistas

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y se puso a remover sus gachas, pensativo. Harry sonrió meneando la cabeza, como si pensara que su amigo nunca se resignaba.

Una vez terminaron el desayuno, fueron a la Sala Común, pues era tal el frío que hacía fuera que se les congelaban los huesos, y apenas podían mover las manos aun con los guantes puestos, así que decidieron permanecer el resto de la mañana al calor de la chimenea.

Mientras iban hacia la sala Hermione paseaba la vista por todos lados por si veía a Moody, pero lo cierto era que hacía días que no sabía de él y se preocupó; quizá estuviera enfermo, podía ser que estuviera debilitado de tanta poción multijugos… Sintió unas repentinas ganas de ir a verlo pero se contuvo; además luego tendría que ir a ver a Krum para quedar esa noche, y eso era lo más importante.

La mañana fue más que aburrida. Sus amigos estuvieron horas jugando al ajedrez mágico (con mayoría de victorias de Ron), mientras ella intentaba hacer sus trabajos de Runas, pero su nivel de concentración era mínimo, así que tras muchos borrones en el pergamino decidió ir a hablar con Krum.

Mintió a sus amigos (por enésima vez) diciéndoles que iba a tomar un poco el aire y salió por el hueco del retrato. No tuvo que andar mucho para encontrar a Krum; estaba con un compañero de Durmstrang, y cuando la chica apareció este entendió a la perfección que debía desaparecer, y así lo hizo, dejándolos solos.

—Eh… tenemos que quedar para esta noche ¿no? —Dijo Hermione, como si ese "no" denotara que no quedaba más remedio.

—Sí. ¿Te _parrece_ bien a las 9? El baile empieza a las diez.

—Muy bien —asintió la chica¡—. Nos vemos pues.

—Pero… —Empezó a decir Krum, pero Hermione ya se había dado la vuelta y lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Volvía a la Sala Común pensando, pero esta vez no en hacer cosas que no eran propias de ella, en mentir; sino en lo que se iba a poner esa noche, en el peinado, en lo que dirían cuando la vieran con Krum. Y sonrió satisfecha.

Iba a entrar por el retrato cuando sus amigos salieron ya para ir al Gran Comedor, así que fue con ellos, y cuando bajaban la escalera de mármol vio a Moody: tenía un aspecto horrible y demacrado. Este se le quedó mirando un instante, haciendo girar su ojo mágico a tal velocidad que parecía que iba a salirse, y se le revolvieron las tripas. Se obligó a pensar que era de hambre.

Comieron con ganas, aunque había gente que apenas comía de lo nerviosa que estaba. "No es para tanto" se dijo Hermione contemplando la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde un grupo de chicas apenas probaban bocado y cuchicheaban inquietas.

Hermione miró su reloj: ¡Las tres en punto! Tenía que elegir el vestido, peinarse (lo que le llevaría bastante tiempo dado el estado de su pelo), maquillarse… Se levantó de un brinco.

—¿Adónde vas? —La miró Ron entre extrañado y asustado, pues se había levantado de repente.

—Voy a prepararme.

—¿Ya? —La miró Harry con los ojos como platos— ¡Pero si faltan horas!

—Ya, pero una chica tiene que estar guapa ¿no?— Rió ella.

Se encaminó hacia la Sala Común y cuando entró en su cuarto sacó todos sus vestidos, pendientes… Le llevó un rato decidirse, pero escogió un vestido rosa y unos pendientes a juego. Lo que más tiempo iba a llevarle sería la poción alisadora que había estado ojeando en la biblioteca, así que buscó entre sus ingredientes de Pociones y sacó su caldero.

Echó los ingredientes y removió, y cuando tras dos interminables horas la poción adquirió un color rojizo Hermione supo que estaba lista: se la aplicó en el pelo. Parecía un pastel con sirope de fresa, pero tras una hora con el pelo empapado los efectos ya eran visibles, y su pelo estaba tan liso como una tabla de planchar.

Se vistió, se maquilló y se hizo un peinado, y de repente se sintió nerviosa e inquieta, todos los nervios que no había compartido con sus compañeros surgieron en ese momento haciéndola temblar. Sabía que no eran los nervios propios de un baile, ni de estar con Krum, porque no sentía nada por él.

Miró su reloj: eran casi las 9, la hora a la que había quedado con Krum, así que salió de su cuarto y de la Sala Común. La gente la miraba asombrada por el cambio, y las chicas cuchicheaban y se giraban para verla mejor, pero a ella no le importaba y no prestaba atención: miraba de reojo a todos lados por si veía a Moody, pero ni siquiera había profesores por los pasillos, tan sólo Filch con un extraño traje de terciopelo negro raído.

A medida que se acercaba a la escalera de mármol su nerviosismo aumentaba, y su respiración era entrecortada pero intentó relajarse. Vió a Krum esperándola al pie de la escalera y también a Harry y Ron. "Bueno Hermione, por fin van a ver con quién vas", pensó.

Bajó las escaleras y sonrió a sus amigos que se quedaron mudos ante el cambio de la chica, pero también sonrieron; la chica se volvió hacia Krum y se fue con él. Sus amigos se quedaron blancos, y Hermione pudo oír: "¡Así que va con Krum!".

Hermione era el centro de todas las miradas y lo sabía, pero no se sentía importante ni mucho menos. Miró a todos lados mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor esperando verle… y cuando lo vio por fin a un lado, apartado de la gente, su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. Era hora de continuar su plan.


	13. Confesiones

Se sentaron en la mesa con los profesores, mientras el resto de alumnos se colocaban en las mesas de sus respectivas casas. Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry, lo que la alivió porque así tendría alguien con quien charlar, pero vio que Moody estaba sentado no muy lejos de ella y se inquietó: debía mantener su mentira también en la mesa.

Por lo que, en ocasiones, miraba a Krum y le sonreía, como si estuviera encantada de estar con él y fuera una noche perfecta. La mentira le dolía, pero debía hacerlo.

Una vez concluida la cena, para Hermoine, la más incómoda a la que jamás había asistido, se colocaron en el centro del Gran Comedor; la profesora McGonagall les había dicho que los campeones y sus parejas debían abrir el baile, y por ello Krum la agarró por la cintura firmemente y comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música. Pero Hermione no estaba nada concentrada y más de una vez se tropezó.

Miraba de reojo a Moody (que permaneció al margen en todo momento) sonriendo con cada vaivén, como si fuera la chica más feliz del mundo, como si sólo existieran Krum y ella, aunque en el fondo se estuviera muriendo de ganas de salir corriendo de allí explicarle lo que sentía por él, dejarlo todo.

El resto de alumnos y profesores se unieron al baile, y pronto el Gran Comedor se convirtió en un hervidero de gente que bailaba y se movía de un lado a otro, aunque había muchos que carecían de ritmo y se tropezaban continuamente.

El baile continuó de un modo absolutamente monótono: la gente bailaba y se miraba, algunos reían y hablaban por lo bajo, y hasta salían a los jardines en busca de un poco de intimidad. Hermione, mientras bailaba muy animada con Krum, vio a sus amigos, aburridos y sentados en sendas sillas solos, pues sus respectivas parejas parecían haberse cansado de ellos y sintió pena.

Pero de repente vio, desde la distancia, los ojos de Moody clavarse en los suyos de una manera en la que jamás lo había hecho, y pisó sin querer a Krum.

—¿Estás bien Herr…miii…o…ne? — Le preguntó él preocupado, pues de repente la chica se veía algo pálida.

—No pasa nada… ven, vamos fuera—. Y agarró repentinamente a Krum del brazo. Mientras salían a los jardines no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Moody, desafiante. Este lo notó y enseguida fue a su encuentro; se le veía realmente enfadado, y su mirada reflejaba una intensa rabia acumulada, pues la chica no dejaba de darle celos, o al menos, de intentarlo.

—Granger —gruñó Moody—. He de hablar contigo.

En el rostro de Hermione se dibujó una malévola y apenas perceptible sonrisa; sabía qué quería Moody y eso le provocaba una profunda satisfacción.

—¿Sí profesor? —Dijo la chica con voz melosa.

—Preferiría hablar a solas si no te importa…—. Dijo escudriñando a Krum con un profundo odio.

Krum asintió y se retiró. Hermione y Moody se quedaron solos, y este la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia un rincón más oscuro. Tras darle vueltas a su ojo mágico para asegurarse de que nadie los miraba, Moody habló.

—¿Qué pretendes, Granger? ¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado con…? — Pero la chica no le dejó terminar la frase.

—Estoy harta de esto Barty — Dijo exasperada y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Al oír su nombre, Moody dio la vuelta a su ojo y miró detrás de su nuca, nervioso —¿Cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo? Dudo mucho que sea la típica protección, ¿cómo dijiste? Ah, sí: profesor-alumno.

Moody se limitó a mirar al suelo, pensativo. Tras unos instantes, levantó la mirada, y tras un profundo suspiro por fin habló.

—Está bien —dijo—. No puedo negar que… bueno, me interesas. Pero sé que de esto no puede salir nada bueno, porque yo estoy aquí como profesor y tú eres una alumna, ¡por Merlín!

El rostro de Hermione, que se había iluminado esperanzado al oír que Moody estaba interesado en ella, se ensombreció de repente al ver que esa esperanza se esfumaba.

—Pero Barty, tú me gustas, no me hagas esto… necesito verte —imploró la chica—. Si he hecho todo esto con Krum precisamente es porque quería que de una vez por todas reaccionaras.

—Mira, tenemos que ser cautelosos. No puedo negar que me siento realmente atraído por ti —y al decir esto se le iluminó la mirada—, pero sería un error que tuviéramos algo… así que no te prometo nada. Espero que lo entiendas.

No, no lo entendía. Ella quería estar con él, y él también con ella, ¿qué se supone que tenía que entender? Estaba todo clarísimo, pero una vez más Moody había dejado que su sueño se desvaneciera.

—Si no podemos estar juntos, al menos déjame verte de vez en cuando, a solas. Es lo único que te pido —. Dijo la chica con tristeza.

—Bueno, no creo que haya inconveniente —dijo Moody, de nuevo con su serio semblante. Era increíble la frialdad con la que hablaba, como si fuera una máquina la que se expresaba—. Pero te aconsejo que sigas con tu vida, eres joven y prometedora, y no estaría bien que arriesgaras tu futuro por estar con alguien con quien no debes.

Hermione asintió, resignada, pero se dijo, al menos no había perdido a Barty del todo… iría a verlo a su despacho. Es lo único que quería: hablar, conocerse mejor, porque ya había perdido toda esperanza de algo más, Moody se lo había dejado bien claro.

—¿Podríamos vernos mañana? —pidió la chica—. Y… me gustaría verte como Barty- se sonrojó un poco al decir esto, y Moody lo notó.

—Está bien, creo que es justo. Yo te buscaré — dijo quedamente—. Creo que deberías ir con Krum, estará preocupado.

—Hasta mañana, profesor —. Se despidió la chica en voz alta, pues Ginny y Neville pasaban en ese momento por su lado. Hermione se dio la vuelta para ir a los jardines pero Moody la detuvo.

—Ah por cierto —dijo con un tono rudo y carraspeando—. Estás realmente guapa, Granger. Y sin más se dio la vuelta y volvió al Gran Comedor.

La chica se quedó impactada, no se esperaba tal despedida, pero sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y que sus mejillas se sonrojaban: por fin había logrado lo que se proponía, y aunque no estaba orgullosa por haber utilizado a Krum para aquellos fines, se sentía bien y extrañamente feliz.

Cuando por fin reaccionó se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, de pie en el pasillo, inmersa en sus pensamientos, por lo que fue a buscar a Krum. Lo encontró esperándola en un banco, mirando a las demás parejas que buscaban un rincón más íntimo; se sentó junto a él.

—Viktor, no me encuentro bien, así que creo que me iré a mi cuarto- mintió la chica. No le apetecía nada darse el lote con Krum, y más aun después de lo que acababa de pasar. Ya no tendría que mentir más.

—¿_Quierres_ que te acompañe? — Preguntó Krum.

—No, no hace falta. Gracias por todo —lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó—. Lo he pasado muy bien.

Y se alejó de Krum. Había dado solo unos pasos cuando el chico le preguntó:

—¿Qué _querría_ el _prrofesorr _Moody?

—Nada —respondió sonriendo la chica—. Sólo echarme la bronca. Y se fue a buen paso a la Sala Común.


	14. El principio de un sueño

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó de muy buen humor. Tras contemplar de nuevo la nieve caer por su ventana, algo que le gustaba especialmente, bajó a la Sala Común en busca de sus amigos.

Los encontró con cara de sueño, sentados cada uno en un sillón, tan absortos como si ninguno supiera de la existencia del otro.

—¡Chicos! —Gritó Hermione, y Harry y Ron dieron un brinco, asustados— ¿Qué os pasa?

—Nada… yo he dormido más bien poco —. Dijo Ron bostezando y volviendo a acomodarse en el sillón.

—¿Qué tal anoche? Las gemelas Patil iban muy guapas, la verdad.

—Bah, fue una noche bastante aburrida- admitió Harry- Además que las gemelas se cansaron pronto de nosotros.

—Vaya chicos, lo siento.

—Oye, y ¿tú por qué no nos dijiste que ibas al baile con Krum? — Dijo Ron con los ojos como platos— No nos íbamos a reír ni nada por el estilo.

—Ya bueno, es que como sois tan pesados… —. Rió la chica.

Bajaron a desayunar. En el Gran Comedor ya no se oía el bullicio que había reinado horas anteriores, ni el nerviosismo de chicos y chicas, sino que estaba especialmente tranquilo, algo que Hermione agradeció, pues prefería la quietud.

Mientras tomaba su desayuno, no podía dejar de pensar en que iba a ver a Barty. Le había dicho que él la buscaría, y todo el tiempo buscaba entre la gente por si lo veía acercarse… pero nada. Ni siquiera estaba en la mesa de los profesores, como era habitual, pero eso no extrañó a Hermione.

Ya se iban a levantar de la mesa cuando lo vio: entraba con paso rápido al Gran Comedor y pasó al lado de Hermione; esta sonriente esperaba que le dijera algo, pero pasó de largo, y la chica se quedó allí pasmada, con la boca abierta de desconcierto. Se dio cuenta de que algunos alumnos la miraban con curiosidad, y enseguida salió de allí a toda prisa, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Durante todo el día estuvo muy inquieta: Moody le había dicho que ese día la buscaría para verse, y no veía el momento en que eso ocurriera. Pero conforme las horas pasaban la chica se iba desilusionando, pues cada vez que se cruzaban él ni siquiera la miraba, lo que desconcertó a Hermione y la hizo sentirse una tonta.

"Otra vez se ha reído de ti, Hermione- se decía- Madre mía, soy patética". Odiaba esa sensación de ser una arrastrada, de ser rechazada continuamente… pero no podía evitarlo. Lo que sentía la cegaba, le hacía actuar y pensar como nunca lo había hecho: como una mujer, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ya no era ninguna niña, y no iba a permitir que nadie se riera de ella, aunque tuviera que defenderse con uñas y dientes.

El sol se iba poniendo entre las blancas nubes invernales, proyectando rojizas sombras en el castillo, y la gente comenzaba a entrar en el Gran Comedor para la cena. Hermione no había hablado con Moody, este no se había acercado a ella, había faltado a su palabra, y la chica se sintió hundida; apenas miraba su plato y no hacía más que remover el contenido distraídamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien Hermione? —Le preguntó Harry preocupado.

—No, es que no tengo mucha hambre —. Mintió. Se dijo que ya no tenía por qué mentir, pero era imposible no hacerlo si el hombre al que quería ni siquiera era quien decía ser.

—Bueno, ya sé qué vamos a hacer esta noche- dijo Ron intentando animarla- Seguro que te hace especial ilusión ayudarnos a hacer nuestros deberes.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, y pensó que tenía los mejores amigos del mundo. Se obligó a disfrutar del tiempo que quedaba para que terminara el día con Harry y Ron, y una vez terminada la cena (que Hermione apenas probó) se levantaron de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Se disponían a salir del Gran Comedor cuando alguien agarró a Hermione del brazo, y la chica se giró: era Moody. Se quedó blanca, pues ya se había resignado a que no fuera a buscarla… pero allí estaba, e iba a hablar con ella.

—Granger, he de hablar con usted- dijo Moody seriamente —. Es importante.

Hermione tragó saliva, e intentando poner cara de no saber nada, asintió y dijo a sus amigos que luego se encontraría con ellos en la Sala Común. Estos algo extrañados, la dejaron con Moody.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre las clases particulares que quiere que le imparta —. Dijo el hombre, al tiempo que Snape pasaba por su lado y el odio se filtraba a través de sus ojos negros. Cuando el profesor de Pociones se hubo retirado de la vista, Moody por lo bajo, pidió a Hermione que lo siguiera hasta su despacho.

La chica siguió a Moody a través de los pasillos, y lo hacía como cualquier alumna iría al despacho de su profesor… pero en su interior su sangre bullía y la embargaba un sentimiento de euforia contenida, como si fuera a explotar de la emoción. Sabía que sólo iban a hablar, pero ella lo deseaba: eso era menos que nada, lo prefería a no verle. Porque quería verle, y lo necesitaba.

Llegaron a la puerta de su despacho. Moody dio varias vueltas a su ojo mágico para asegurarse de que estaban solos en el pasillo, invitó a Hermione a entrar y luego él hizo lo propio.

Una vez dentro la chica se sentó en un taburete, con la vista fija en la pared, y Moody se sentó frente a ella. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni de qué iban a hablar, pero lo que tenía claro era que quería hacerlo con Barty, no con Moody.

—¿Ya termina el efecto de la poción? —. Preguntó. Las piernas le temblaban.

—Sí, ahora mismo… —. Y de repente, otra vez esas arcadas. Moody cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse; Hermione sabía que la poción se agotaba, pero no pudo evitar pensar en ayudarlo, en aliviar su dolor de alguna manera. De repente y, tras unos instantes de agonía, el áspero y viejo rostro de Moody dio paso a otro joven y más suave, de facciones marcadas: era Barty el que se hallaba en el suelo.

Hermione lo ayudó a levantarse y sentarse en una silla. La chica se quedó impactada por el increíble atractivo de aquel hombre, y cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano acariciaba el rostro de Barty la apartó al instante, como si se hubiera quemado.

—Lo siento- dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

- No te preocupes — dijo Barty sonriendo. Su voz era grave, pero más agradable que la de Moody—. A mí también me gusta más esta cara.

La chica sonrió. Se quedaron un momento mirándose, y a Hermione le pareció una eternidad. Luego Barty habló.

—Bueno Granger, aquí estamos. Sé que quieres saber más de mí, puesto que la última vez que estuvimos en mi despacho no te traté como debía, y no te conté apenas nada.

Hermione sólo quería abrazarlo y besarlo, y no dejarlo marchar nunca, pero también pensó que sería buena idea saber con quién estaba hablando realmente, así que asintió.

—Creo que debo ser cuidadoso con lo que cuento, puesto que mi vida puede estar en peligro, así que si no te importa, yo decidiré qué contarte—. La chica volvió a asentir… lo miraba fijamente, como hipnotizada. Aunque quería saber de él, estar allí juntos era suficiente.


	15. Hacia un oscuro abismo

—Bueno —empezó a contar Barty—, ya sabes algunas cosas sobre mí: mi nombre, de dónde vengo y por qué me encarcelaron en Azkaban…

—Sí pero —lo interrumpió Hermione impaciente— me habías hablado sobre una misión, una misión que tenías que cumplir. Me gustaría que me hablaras de ello.

—Eso no puedo contártelo —la chica frunció el entrecejo: estaba harta de tanta mentira y tenía que saber qué se escondía detrás de aquel hombreV. Pero lo que sí te diré, aun arriesgándome a que corras a contárselo a Dumbledore y me saquen a patadas de aquí… que soy, bueno, mejor dicho fui un mortífago.

Hermione se quedó blanca; para nada se esperaba aquello, fue mucho más de lo que podía soportar e inexplicablemente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y no pudo controlarlas. Sintió vergüenza y se tapó la cara con las manos, no quería que Barty la viera así.

—No llores — dijo Barty levantándose de su taburete y acercándose a la chica; se agachó para estar a su altura —. Sé que esto no es fácil de asimilar, no todos los días se cruza uno con un mortífago y más en los tiempos que corren —e quedó callado al ver que Hermione escuchaba interesada, y prosiguió rápidamente—. Si temes que yo te haga algo, no tienes por qué: aparte de que no podría por Dumbledore…

Hermione lo miró a los ojos: no tenía miedo, Barty no le inspiraba miedo en absoluto.

—No —consiguió decir ella con voz entrecortada—. Ya que parece que mis sentimientos hacia ti no valen nada, lo único que te pido es que me digas qué pretendes hacer en Hogwarts.

Barty se quedó un momento en silencio, como si estuviera pensando qué decir. Aunque este le había dicho que continuara con su vida, la chica había albergado algo de esperanza; quería hablar con él sobre lo que sentían, e incluso había fantaseado sobre lo que podría ocurrir en aquel despacho… pero era sólo eso, una fantasía.

—Mira, te iré contando cosas poco a poco si me prometes guardar absoluto silencio —. Ella asintió, aunque su confianza en él no era lo que se dice plena, y profirió un hondo suspiro de tristeza.

Se quedaron mirándose un instante, unos segundos en los que el tiempo pareció pararse: sólo existían los dos.

—Me da igual lo que fueras en el pasado —. Dijo Hermione repentinamente.

—Eres muy valiente, ¿sabes? —Dijo Barty, esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Pocas personas estarían dispuestas a pasar apenas cinco minutos con un mortífago.

La chica se sonrojó, pero no por lo que Barty le había dicho, sino porque sentía algo de vergüenza al estar al lado del enemigo, al hablar con él. ¡Por Merlín!, Harry estaría en peligro.

—Creo que no debería hablar contigo nunca más —dijo la chica mirando al suelo—. No es por mi… a mí me da igual lo que me pase. Es por mi amigo Harry.

—¿Potter? —preguntó Barty, comenzando a estar interesado en el tema— ¿Piensas que puedo hacerle daño?

—¿De qué otra cosa podría tratarse tu misión? —Preguntó la chica, levantándose de su silla-—.En este colegio no paran de ocurrir cosas que siempre dañan a Harry, y ya estoy harta de verlo sufrir.

—No te preocupes —dijo Barty quedamente—. No voy a hacerle nada.

Hermione no estaba convencida de eso, pero quiso creerle. Además, con Dumbledore en el colegio nadie estaría en peligro, o al menos eso esperaba ella. Miró el reloj del despacho; se estaba haciendo tarde, y por la ventana comenzaba a anochecer. Se había olvidado por completo de sus amigos, y decidió ir a la Sala Común para verlos.

—He de irme —dijo a Barty—. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

—No te preocupes, yo elegiré el momento que crea oportuno —dijo Barty, tan impasible como siempre—. Ahora vete, o tus amigos empezarán a preocuparse.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntar, le quedaba tanto por saber que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí, más decepcionada de lo que nunca se había sentido: después de todo lo que había hecho, de haber engañado a Krum y jugado con Barty, se sentía fatal y lo peor es que no había servido de nada. Él no le había mostrado sus sentimientos, y era realmente difícil tratar de adivinar lo que sentía bajo ese duro caparazón.

¿A quién quería engañar? Ni siquiera había dado muestra alguna de sentir algo por ella, quizá se imaginó que se sentía dolido por verla con otro. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y sintió unas horribles ganas de vomitar, pero consiguió controlarse, pues hacia ella iban Draco Malfoy y su séquito, que no perdieron la oportunidad para reírse de ella.

—Eh, Granger —dijo Pansy Parkinson—. Qué callado te lo tenías ¿eh?

Mientras los de Slytherin reían, Hermione, desconcertada, siguió caminando haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de sus compañeros. Bastante frustrada se sentía ya como para hacer caso de nimiedades. Se dio cuenta de que aparte de los de Slytherin otros alumnos la miraban, algunas chicas con curiosidad y otras sorprendidas, y comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Cuando entró por el retrato de la Sala Común las cabezas de sus compañeros de casa se giraron para mirarla: algunos cuchicheaban y otros reían, pero Harry y Ron la esperaban alejados del gentío con un ejemplar de El Profeta, y Harry parecía de muy mal humor.

—¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó Hermione extrañada—. Los de Slytherin me han dicho…

Pero no acabó la frase, porque Ron le pasó el periódico: en él había un artículo de Rita Skeeter en el que contaba, con bastante detalle por otra parte, que ella y Harry eran algo más que amigos. El texto estaba encabezado de una foto que Hermione reconoció enseguida: era la foto que les había sacado por sorpresa durante la primera prueba del torneo.

—¡Maldita arpía! —Gruñó la chica, sentándose malhumorada en un sofá junto a sus amigos— ¿Por qué no parará de mentir?

—Bueno —empezó a decir Harry, apesadumbrado—, mejor que me emparejen contigo que no con… no sé, ¿Myrtle _La llorona_?

—¡Y encima a entrevistado a alumnos de Slytherin!—. La chica abrió los ojos al máximo cuando vio la frase "Es una sabelotodo, dice Pansy Parkinson, una alumna de su clase"—. La odio.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba elevando la voz, y que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor que había en la sala la miraban, y Ron le dio un codazo de advertencia. Pero estaba realmente enfadada: la reunión con Barty no había sido lo que ella esperaba, y para colmo ahora Rita Skeeter no la iba a dejar tranquila; se irritó tanto por la actitud curiosa y burlona de sus compañeros de casa que se volvió a ellos y les gritó:

—¿Y vosotros qué narices miráis?— Dijo roja de ira— ¡Parece mentira que os creáis una sola palabra de lo que dice esta mujer!

Y al borde de las lágrimas, corrió hacia su cuarto. No salió a la hora de la cena, a pesar de que Harry y Ron la llamaron insistentemente, pero prefirió tumbarse en la cama y no pensar en nada… o al menos lo intentó.

Sólo quería que el día siguiente fuera mejor que el que acababa de pasar, porque si no, no podría soportarlo.


	16. Siguen los problemas

Caminaba por una verde pradera, respirando el aire puro y deslumbrada por la belleza de lo que la rodeaba, cuando de repente el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, y el brillante sol dio paso a unas fieras nubes negras. Comenzó a llover y se guareció en una cueva que sobresalía entre las montañas.

Permaneció allí unos instantes, y en la distancia se dibujó una silueta. Se dirigía hacia ella y la chica entornó los ojos para intentar distinguir quién caminaba. Su corazón pareció estallar cuando vio con claridad que la persona que iba hacia ella era Barty.

Hermione quiso esconderse pero era demasiado tarde: el hombre corrió hacia ella con su varita en alto, y su rostro desencajado, y profirió unas palabras que la chica no pudo oír. De la varita salió un destello de luz verde y luego, un silencio solo roto por el ruido de la joven al caer al suelo, con su mirada inexpresiva…

Se despertó de repente empapada en sudor: había sido una pesadilla. Se había imaginado a Barty matándola… sintió un escalofrío al volver a pensar en ello. Miró su reloj, aún quedaban unos minutos para levantarse, así que permaneció tumbada mirando al techo.

Barty la había mentido. Le había dicho que sentía algo por ella, pero ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso quería burlarse de ella? O quizá… Hermione se quedó paralizada ante la sola idea: ¿Y si estaba intentando acercarse a ella para hacerle daño a Harry? No, no podía ser… bueno, en realidad sí podía, puesto que Barty no le había contado nada acerca de su misión y podía ser cualquier cosa, incluso esa.

Sin ganas, se levantó de la cama, esperando que las clases, que volvían a comenzar la distrajeran un poco y que al menos el artículo de Rita Skeeter hubiera caído en el olvido, pero para su desgracia no fue así. En la Sala Común la esperaban sus amigos, cautelosos, pues la noche anterior se había ido de allí echa una furia y no sabían muy bien cómo empezar una conversación.

—Esto… ¿qué tal has dormido? —Preguntó Ron en voz baja.

—Regular —dijo la chica sin mucho entusiasmo—. Oíd… perdonad por le anoche. Es que esta mujer me saca de quicio

—No te preocupes, te entendemos perfectamente—admitió Harry—. Sobre todo yo —.Dijo riendo.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Harry y Hermione, y los alumnos de Gryffindor los miraban de reojo, como si esperaran que fueran a besarse de un momento a otro, pero no dijeron nada. En el ambiente había demasiada tensión, y Hermione inició una conversación con sus amigos.

—Harry, parece que te has olvidado por completo del huevo, ¿sabes ya como abrirlo?

—Hermione vamos, ¡queda por lo menos un mes para la segunda prueba!—Exclamó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Insisto en que deberías ponerte con ello—. Dijo la chica ignorando a Ron.

—Está bien —suspiró Harry algo molesto por la insistencia de Hermione—. El problema es que no sé por dónde empezar.

—Eso tiene solución. Este fin de semana nos dedicaremos a buscar en la biblioteca—. Dijo la chica entusiasmada.

—Genial —. Susurró Ron para que ella no pudiera oírlo.

La primera clase del día, para desgracia de los chicos, fue Pociones. Estaban esperando al profesor Snape en el pasillo, cuando el grupo de Slytherin liderado como siempre por Draco Malfoy comenzó a reírse de Hermione y Harry debido al artículo de Skeeter. Hermione intentó pararlo pero, visto y no visto, Harry sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a Malfoy, pero no le dio a él, sino a Goyle.

Malfoy también había lanzado un hechizo, y la chica lo supo bien porque le alcanzó a ella: de repente sus dientes empezaron a crecer a un ritmo alarmante, y la chica se tapaba la boca y hacía aspavientos. Se puso roja de vergüenza y corrió hacia la enfermería, intentando en vano que nadie viera su aspecto. Mientras corría le pareció ver a Moody con su raído abrigo, pero pensó que se lo habría imaginado.

Cuando llegó la señora Pompfrey gritó alterada:

—Hija, ¿qué te ha pasado?

La chica intentó hablar pero con aquellos dientes era imposible, sólo podía llorar.

—No te preocupes, siéntate aquí que yo te arreglaré eso —dijo la señora Pompfrey sacando su varita—. Tú sólo dime cuándo debo parar.

Lanzó un hechizo a los dientes de Hermione y el tamaño de estos empezó a disminuir; cuando la chica le dijo que parara, sus dientes eran algo más pequeños que antes.

—Gracias señora Pompfrey —dijo la chica cortésmente—. Ahora debo irme a clase- añadió rápidamente al ver que la mujer le ofrecía algún tipo de poción reconfortante.

Salió al pasillo; la gente la miraba ahora más que nunca: a las burlas por lo que Rita Skeeter había escrito de ella en El Profeta se sumaba aquel percance, y parecía que la gente esperaba que hiciera algo estúpido para reírse de ella. Mientras andaba con la cabeza gacha, notaba cómo se iba hundiendo en un abismo del que no podría salir… su vida estaba llena de problemas, problemas que de momento no podría resolver.

Si no fuera por el apoyo de sus amigos, hace tiempo que habría flaqueado, y se sintió en deuda con ellos.

Iba a entrar en clase de Pociones, porque además ya llegaba tarde, cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba. Se giró y su corazón dio un vuelco: era Moody

—Hola Granger, ¿estás bien? —Dijo el hombre, con un deje de preocupación en su rasposa voz— He visto lo que ese Malfoy te ha hecho.

—Sí, la señora Pompfrey me arregló los dientes—. La chica se sonrojó un tanto: ver de nuevo a Barty, aunque fuera bajo el disfraz de Moody le provocaba un ansia incontrolable.

—Quizá tenga que recordarle lo bonito que es ser un hurón—. Gruñó esbozando una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa. La verdad, no sabía cómo actuar ante aquella situación: estar con el hombre que amaba y no poder decirle cuánto le dolía su rechazo, sin poder demostrarle sus sentimientos... era lo que más le dolía en el mundo.

—Bueno profesor, tengo que entrar en clase—. Hermione tenía que irse, aunque es lo que menos quería en ese momento.

—Ah sí… espera —y la chica volvió a darse la vuelta—. He leído en El Profeta que tú y Potter…

—No somos novios —se apresuró a decir, y notó cómo se le encendían las mejillas—. Esa Skeeter sólo quiere desacreditarnos.

—Ya, bueno —dijo Moody no muy convencido, pero la chica no lo notó—. Ten cuidado.

Y se alejó de allí cojeando, apoyado en su bastón. Hermione se quedó un momento parada en la puerta del aula, como absorta: se sentía algo decepcionada, pues pensaba que Barty estaría celoso por el artículo de Rita Skeeter… pero había sido demasiado inocente al pensarlo.

Apesadumbrada, entró en clase, no sin antes recibir más burlas por parte de sus compañeros. Se sentó en su pupitre y sólo quiso pensar en la próxima vez que vería a Barty, porque entonces sería la chica más feliz del mundo.


	17. Información valiosa

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, o al menos eso le pareció a Hermione. A la ya insostenible situación que estaba viviendo a raíz del artículo de Skeeter, y a la relación (mejor dicho, no relación) con Barty, se le sumaba la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, y eso la hacía estar aún más agotada. Cuando se despertó, cogió sus cosas y fue a la Sala Común esperando encontrar a Harry y Ron, pero ninguno de los dos estaba allí. Ginny, que estaba sentada en una butaca, le dijo que ya habían bajado.

Para Hermione no era un secreto que a Ginny siempre le había gustado Harry, y se alegró de saber que la pelirroja no creía una sola palabra de lo que decía Skeeter, y no sólo eso, sino que apoyaba a Hermione y la defendía cuando alguno de sus compañeros se metía con ella injustamente, cosa que agradecía.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron al lado de Harry y Ron, que efectivamente llevaban allí un rato.

—¿Por qué no me habéis esperado? —Preguntó algo enfadada Hermione

—Teníamos hambre—. Respondió Ron como si eso resultara algo tan obvio que la chica ni se hubiera dado cuenta.

Estaba engullendo sus gachas cuando una lechuza parda dejó caer en su regazo un ejemplar de El Profeta, y la chica, nerviosa, lo desenrolló: lo examinó de arriba abajo pero por suerte no parecía que Skeeter hubiera vuelto a la carga.

—Bueno chicos —dijo de repente Harry levantándose—, es hora de la primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras del trimestre.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón: no sabía si aquello significaba que estaba ansiosa por ver a Moody, o quizá todo lo contrario. Últimamente sus encuentros no habían sido todo lo agradables que a la chica le hubiera gustado, pero ya que no podría tener nada con él, al menos esperaba que le diera la información que le había prometido.

Sus amigos, por suerte, no notaron que la chica se había sobresaltado, así que aliviada, salió con ellos del Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Moody ya los esperaba allí, de pie apoyado sobre su bastón, y Hermione pensó que Barty se metía muy a fondo en el papel, pues él no estaba cojo en absoluto.

Se sentaron. Moody comenzó a explicarles los efectos de la maldición_ cruciatus, _haciendo caso omiso del rostro compungido de Neville, y todos empezaron a tomar notas en sus libros: todos excepto Hermione.

La chica se limitaba a mirar a Moody fijamente a los ojos, como si de alguna manera quisiera ponerlo nervioso… y en el fondo eso es lo que estaba haciendo: Moody, al ver que los ojos de Hermione se clavaban en los suyos desvió la mirada en varias ocasiones. La chica bajó el rostro hacia su pupitre y esbozó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

No sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero algo la había empujado a ello y la verdad es que se sentía bien. A decir verdad, muy bien.

Cuando la clase hubo terminado, todos recogieron sus enseres y se disponían a salir por la puerta para tener una, cuanto menos interesante clase con Hagrid. Hermione tardaba en recoger sus cosas a propósito, esperando que Moody le dijera algo, pero para su disgusto no fue así, pues el hombre parecía ignorarla por completo mientras borraba la pizarra con un movimiento de varita.

La chica, algo desilusionada, iba salir con Harry y Ron, que la esperaban apoyados en la puerta, cuando Moody por fin la llamó.

—Señorita Granger, le recuerdo que tiene ahora clases particulares conmigo—. Gruñó mirando al encerado. Y dándose la vuelta añadió: "Y no se preocupe, ya he hablado con el profesor Hagrid".

Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió a sus amigos, que se marcharon arrastrando los pies, pues ellos también preferirían mil clases particulares con Moody a una sola con Hagrid.

—Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí—. Dijo la chica cerrando la puerta.

—¡Aquí no!—. Exclamó quedamente Moody— No es seguro. Vamos a mi despacho.

Hermione siguió a Moody por los pasillos, siendo consciente de que todos la miraban y cuchicheaban, como pasaba siempre que la veían, pero por vez primera, no le importó en absoluto. Llegaron al despacho, y Moody, mirando a todas direcciones para cerciorarse de que nadie los veía, la hizo pasar.

El despacho estaba menos iluminado que nunca, lo que le hacía tener un aspecto aún más tétrico de lo normal. Hermione se sentó en una silla y observó todos los artilugios que había en las mesas, en las estanterías… nunca se había parado a mirar.

—Bueno —dijo Moody en un tono de voz tan alto que sacó a la chica de su ensimismamiento—, sé que quieres saber bastantes cosas…

- Sí- lo interrumpió Hermione entusiasmada -Bueno yo querría saber qué es lo que te trae por aquí exactamente- remarcó esta última palabra, pues quería que Moody, o mejor dicho, Barty, no escatimara en detalles.

—Está bien. Lo que he venido a hacer es, bueno… a vigilar a Harry Potter.

Hermione se quedó un momento paralizada: ¿había oído bien?

—¿Vigilarle? ¿Para qué si puede saberse?— La chica empezó a desconfiar— No te lo ha ordenado Dumbledore porque si no, ¿por qué te ibas a esconder?

—Veo tu perspicacia, y la verdad es que me fascina sobremanera— Y cuando pronunció estas palabras lo hizo de tal modo que a Hermione le tembló todo el cuerpo. La miró un instante a los ojos, y prosiguió—. No puedo decirte nada más al respecto… es por mi seguridad, entiéndelo.

—No sé… —titubeó ella—. Me da miedo que le pase algo a Harry; no me lo perdonaría nunca.

—No te preocupes por eso—. Dijo Barty, todavía Moody, con su semblante siempre serio.

Hermione quería creerle, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía evitar desconfiar: desde hacía tres años Harry se hallaba en serio peligro, y no permitiría que le pasara nada malo. Ahora llegaba un hombre que se hacía pasar por otra persona, y no sólo eso, sino que le pedía que le guardara el secreto. Y ella debía confiar en él.

—Si te quedas más tranquila —observó Moody viendo que la chica no se fiaba— puedes ayudarme. Me gustaría que lo mantuvieras vigilado, que intentes averiguar en todo momento dónde está… por su seguridad, claro.

Estas últimas palabras parecieron convencer a Hermione, porque asintió decidida, aunque no estuviera del todo segura de lo que iba a repente, algo le vino a la cabeza: si Barty se hacía pasar por Moody, ¿dónde estaría el verdadero? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido aquello antes? Quiso preguntárselo pero prefirió hacerlo en otro momento, pues vio que los efectos de la poción multijugos estaban terminando y que Barty volvía a caer de repente al suelo.

Se retorcía en la fría piedra, y Hermione a pesar de haber vivido esa experiencia no lograba acostumbrarse a verlo así. Lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Mmm… gracias —. Dijo Barty, mirando al suelo y sentándose en su silla. Era la primera vez que le decía esa palabra y la chica sonrió para sus adentros.

La clase de Hagrid debía estar a punto de terminar, así que Hermione decidió marcharse a clase de Herbología.

—Hasta otra, supongo —. Susurró la chica, como con miedo a que Barty pudiera decirle que no, pero no fue así.

—Tenlo por seguro —afirmó él—. Ah, por cierto —dijo de repente y con su habitual tono impasible—, deberías tomar apuntes en clase, no creo que mirarme sea la forma de aprobar.

Hermione se sonrojó y asintió, mirando al suelo. Salió del despacho a toda prisa, sonriendo y sin hacer caso de las burlas de los demás.


	18. Siguiendo las órdenes

Conforme la segunda prueba se iba acercando, Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso, pues no había logrado descifrar el dichoso huevo, y estaba casi siempre irritado. Hermione decidió echarle una mano, y así de paso, lo vigilaría como le había pedido Barty.

Creía en él, pero no podía dejar de pensar que quizá sus intenciones no fueran buenas. Aun con todo, la chica estaba decidida a ayudarlo, y si se trataba de ayudar a su amigo con más razón. Salieron del castillo; Ron obligado por Hermione, pues prefería pasar el día sin hacer nada, los siguió con el entrecejo fruncido y se sentaron al borde del lago. Pensaron largo rato hasta que la chica habló.

—Quizá haya que hacerle algún tipo de encantamiento…— Dijo, escudriñando el huevo y girándolo.

—Pero es que no se me ocurre qué dichoso encantamiento puede ser—. Suspiró Harry.

—¿Y si lo tiramos al lago?— Propuso Ron—. Seguro que no encontramos la solución pero así nos desharemos de él y no tendremos que darle más vueltas a la cabeza.

—No digas tonterías Ron— dijo la chica severamente—. Esto es serio. ¡La prueba es en una semana!

Pasaron un rato pensando, pero aparte de las propuestas descabelladas de Ron, no obtuvieron ninguna solución aceptable, así que decidieron irse a la sala común. Estaban caminando cuando alguien llamó a Harry: era Cedric Diggory. Harry dijo a sus amigos que los vería en la sala común y fue a hablar con él, lo que no gustó a Hermione, pues debía seguir todos sus pasos como Barty le había pedido.

Hermione iba diciéndole a Ron que buscaría en algunos libros que tenía en su cuarto, y este escuchaba sin mucho entusiasmo. Llegando a la altura del retrato de la señora gorda, detrás de ellos, oyeron unos gritos que parecían de admiración, y se dieron la vuelta: Krum caminaba con su habitual séquito de niñas histéricas, aunque este parecía no hacerles mucho caso.

Hacía ya tiempo que no sabía nada de Krum, y apenas lo había visto por los pasillos… y se sorprendió cuando se dirigió hacia ella. Ron se marchó dándose cuenta de que sobraba, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de profundo respeto a su ídolo, y las chicas se fueron bastante enfadadas.

—Hola _Herr…mí…one_—. Pronunció Krum con bastante dificultad; parecía que hubiese perdido la práctica.

—Hola Viktor, ¡cuánto tiempo!— La chica no sabía que decir, y sonrió de manera forzada.

—¿_Podrría_ hablar contigo?— Preguntó el joven.

—Es que, ahora mismo estoy ocupada...— Hermione no tenía ninguna gana de conversaciones, y menos con Krum.

—Es importante—. Insistió él.

—Está bien—. Ella asintió. Salieron a los jardines; aunque el día era frío estaba soleado, y pasearon por entre los bancos llenos de alumnos.

—Bueno, como sabes se _acerrrca_ la segunda _prrrueba_ —comenzó Krum—,y ya he _rrrevelado_ por fin el enigma del huevo.

Hermione por vez primera desde que hablaba con Krum, sintió algún interés: si lograba que se lo dijera podría contárselo a Harry.

—¿Ah sí?—contestó ella— ¿Y de qué se trata?

—Bueno, eso no puedo _decírrtelo —y_ esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa—. _Irrías_ a contárselo a tu amigo Potter y además es por otro asunto por lo que te _querrría_ hablar.

La chica pensó que se había precipitado al creer que Krum le contaría algo, y que lo había considerado más tonto de lo que era en realidad.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó ella.

—Sólo querría decirte que… bueno que me imporrtas mucho —la cara de Hermione se desencajó de la sorpresa-—, y creo que deberías tenerlo en cuenta debido a los acontecimientos que van a ocurrir…

Estaba totalmente desconcertada, pues no sabía en absoluto a qué se refería, pero asintió, no sin antes ponerse algo roja y dijo:

—Vaya, gracias. Me halagas Viktor.

Este, malinterpretando sus palabras y tal vez la situación, quiso besarla, pero ella se apartó. En el fondo, sabía que la única persona a la que realmente quería besar era a Barty, y aunque la situación con él estaba un tanto distante, por llamarlo de alguna manera, él siempre estaba en su pensamiento, aunque se lo negara a ella misma continuamente.

—Escucha, me caes muy bien pero sólo eso… ¿entiendes?— Hermione le hablaba como si fuera un niño que está aprendiendo a leer.

El rostro de Krum se ensombreció un tanto, y asintió sin decir nada. Ella, sintiéndose algo culpable lo besó en la mejilla y se marchó. La verdad es que le habían desconcertado sus palabras y se quedó un rato pensando qué habría querido decir Krum de camino a la sala común.

Iba caminando con la cabeza gacha, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando un ruido sordo y constante hizo que la levantara del suelo: Moody se encaminaba a su despacho, probablemente porque la poción multijugos dejaría de tener efecto en breve… y Hermione, sin pensárselo dos veces, decidió seguirlo. Con la excusa de informarle acerca de Harry al menos podría verlo, y era lo que más deseaba.

Esperó a que entrara, y luego, se acercó a la puerta; llamó y la voz de Barty resonó:

—¿Sí?

—Soy Hermione.

La hizo pasar, no sin antes asegurarse esta de que nadie la veía, pues ir tan a menudo al despacho de un profesor podría llamar la atención de la gente.

—Hola Barty —. Dijo la chica, fascinada de nuevo por ver a aquel joven en lugar de al cascarrabias de Moody.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?— Preguntó Barty sin mirarla, observando su caldero de poción con bastante interés.

—Pues —se le secó la boca, lo que le provocó dificultades a la hora de hablar— venía a decirte que he estado pendiente de Harry como me pediste.

—Muy bien —dijo él, sin dejar de mirar su caldero—. ¿Ha hecho algo que lo haya podido poner en peligro? ¿Ha hablado con quien no debía?

—Bueno… —empezó a explicar la chica, y entonces Barty por fin levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella—, Cedric Diggory lo llamó para hablar con él pero nos pidió a Ron y a mí que lo esperáramos en la sala común. ¿No habrá nada malo en ello no?

—No lo creo —respondió Barty, aunque su semblante serio bien podría decir lo contrario—. ¿Acaso desconfías de él?

—En absoluto —se extrañó ella—. Me parece un buen chico.

—Sí ya… —Barty la miró con interés—. ¿tan bueno como Krum o mejor?

Hermione se quedó a cuadros: ¿A qué venía aquello?

—Eh… no sé a qué te refieres pero —logró articular la chica, pues se ponía más nerviosa a medida que pasaba el tiempo— si es por lo de hoy…

—Sí, es por eso —Barty parecía realmente molesto—. Te he advertido sobre él y su director, sobre todo su director. Pero no me has hecho caso.

—Oye, él me buscó ¿entiendes? —Hermione estaba levantando la voz exasperada, y no se estaba dando cuenta. Barty le pidió con la mano que hablara más bajo. La chica volvió a hablar más calmada— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?


	19. Lo que más valoras

—¿Y por qué iba a molestarme?— Barty la miró a los ojos, muy serio, y la chica tuvo la sensación de que podía traspasarla aunque en ese momento su ojo mágico estuviera sobre el escritorio.

—No sé, es que eso me parece…— Hermione se sonrojó y él lo notó, así que miró al suelo y quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

—Pues te equivocas. Tan sólo me parece que deberías ir con más cuidado.

La chica sintió un ahogo dentro de su ser, notaba que su aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y tuvo que sentarse. Todo aquello la aturullaba, estaba cada vez más confundida.

Barty, al verla así, le preguntó, en un tono que más que preocupación revelaba cierta cortesía:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica lo miró llena de ira, y no pudo más. Levantándose de la silla le gritó a Barty todo lo que la agobiaba y la oprimía.

—No, no estoy bien —gritó—. ¡Nada bien! Estoy harta de esta situación, de tener que aguantar las burlas de todos por culpa de Skeeter, estoy harta de que cuestiones todo lo que hago…

Hermione comenzó a llorar, presa de la rabia. Barty se quedó allí plantado, realmente desconcertado por lo que acababa de ocurrir; enseguida la agarró por los hombros y la sentó en la silla.

La miró fijamente, y muy serio le dijo:

—¿Estás loca Hermione? —Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Quieres que alguien nos descubra aquí?

—¡Pues sí! —Respondió ella levantándose de nuevo— Pero me parece que sabes muy bien por lo que yo estoy loca.

Y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir del despacho dijo mirando a Barty fijamente:

—O mejor dicho, por quién.

Y salió de allí corriendo. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, y agachando la cabeza para que nadie percibiera su llanto se fue a la Sala Común. Se sentía fatal por lo que acababa de pasar, pero por otro lado, estaba aliviada, pues de una vez por todas había sacado fuera todo aquello que la frustraba.

Cuando llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda se enjugó las lágrimas, y cerciorándose de que nadie estaba cerca, entró. Sus amigos la esperaban sentados en unos sillones, jugando una partida de gobstones, y cuando se acercó a ellos Harry la miró ceñudo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —El chico vio sus ojos rojos— ¿No habrás estado…?

—¡No! —Dijo la chica antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. No quería preocuparlo más— ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Necesitaba distraerse, y qué mejor manera que sumergirse en los libros, su pasatiempo favorito. Pero Harry le contó lo que Cedric le había dicho: tenía que ir al baño de los prefectos… y allí abrir el huevo.

—Vaya, veo que ha resultado ser un digno contrincante —comentó Hermione algo escéptica—. ¿Y por qué te lo ha contado?

—Ni idea —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que en agradecimiento por soplarle lo de la primera prueba.

—Bueno, ahora debes ir a por todas, Harry. Y nada de favores: Cedric ahora es el enemigo.

Harry rió, y Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa; no estaba de humor para nada. Ya era la hora de comer, así que decidieron bajar al Gran Comedor, aunque la chica no tenía ganas de comer.

Mientras comían un riquísimo estofado, Hermione observó la mesa de Slytherin, pues sus miembros, entre ellos Malfoy, no paraban de exhibir sus insignias ahora no sólo de "Potter apesta", sino también de "Apoya a Cedric". Su mirada se cruzó con la de Krum, sentado junto con los demás alumnos de Durmstrang en la mesa de Slytherin, y la chica desvió la vista a su plato.

Por la tarde, Hermione decidió que debía ponerse en serio a estudiar, pues había dejado sus libros demasiado descuidados, así que mientras Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez en la Sala Común, ella se marchó a la biblioteca.

Allí abrió su libro de Runas y comenzó a traducir, y aunque su cerebro no funcionaba a pleno rendimiento, se dio por satisfecha unas horas después, que le parecieron siglos. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, y cuando se disponía a recoger todo Ron entró y se sentó con ella.

—Harry se ha ido al baño de los prefectos —. Susurró a Hermione, pues unos alumnos de Hufflepuff los miraban.

- Oh, de acuerdo- dijo la chica, pues tenía que estar pendiente de Harry… aunque no sabía si lo hacía por él o por Barty.

- Vamos a esperarlo ¿no?- preguntó Ron- Estoy deseando saber qué narices dice ese huevo.

Estuvieron esperando en la Sala Común hasta medianoche y tras haber jugado varias partidas de ajedrez, todas culminadas con victoria aplastante de Ron, Harry apareció por el retrato. Sus amigos, impacientes le preguntaron.

Cuando Harry les contó el mensaje, se quedaron perplejos.

—¿Se han llevado lo que más valoras? —Preguntó extrañado Ron— ¡No me digas que te van a quitar la escoba tío!

—Pues no tengo ni idea… estoy desconcertado la verdad. Sólo sé que tengo una hora para recuperarlo y he de buscar algo para poder respirar bajo el agua.

—Mañana nos emplearemos a fondo en la biblioteca —. Le dijo Hermione, tranquilizadora.

Y tras estas palabras decidieron irse a sus respectivos cuartos; al menos, pensó Hermione, ya estaba resuelto el enigma, aunque no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. De repente se le ocurrió que Barty quizá podría ayudarla, pero tan pronto como la idea había surgido en su cabeza, desechó la idea: no quería verlo, al menos de momento.

Se tumbó en la cama, pero entonces las palabras de Krum resonaron en su cabeza y todo cobró sentido: "Sólo quería decirte que me importas mucho". ¿Acaso era ella lo que más valoraba Krum? Se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, impactada, pues algo iba a pasarle… y lamentó profundamente no ser lo más importante para Barty, pues para ella no había nadie más.


	20. Maravillosa sensación

Hermione dedicó los días siguientes a buscar con sus amigos posibles formas de permanecer una hora en el lago sin morir en el intento, pero no habían encontrado nada que les sirviera, y además no sabían aun lo suficiente en cuanto a encantamientos se refería, así que tras largas infructuosas horas en la biblioteca, decidieron pasar el último día pensando en la sala común. Al menos así la chica estaba distraída, y no pensaba tanto en Barty, porque dejar de pensar en él le resultaba imposible.

—Dejadlo chicos —se resignó Harry—, es inútil. No se me ocurre nada, y la prueba es mañana, así que tendré que decirle a McGonagall que…

—No, de eso nada —insistió Hermione revisando un ajado ejemplar de encantamientos—. Algo tiene que haber.

Pero pronto desistieron. La joven se sentía bastante inútil, pues no había podido ayudar a su amigo, pero por otra parte, era mejor así: al menos no iba a participar en la segunda prueba y eso significaba que no se iba a arriesgar a ir al Gran Comedor, pues no habían desayunado nada en su afán de buscar información, y sus estómagos ya estaban impacientes. Comieron sin decirse nada: Harry, cabizbajo, removía la comida en el plato; Ron, miraba de reojo a su amigo, preocupado; y Hermione intentaba buscar alguna solución en vano.

Miró a la mesa de los profesores, y sorprendentemente vio a Moody, que bebía de su petaca. Sintió un repentino escalofrío y rápidamente desvió la mirada al ver que el ojo mágico giraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes… la sola presencia de Moody la ponía realmente nerviosa, aunque este estuviera a unas mesas de distancia. Harry decidió ir solo a la biblioteca, pensando quizá que un rayo de inspiración caería sobre su cabeza, así que Hermione y Ron decidieron dar una vuelta por los jardines.

Pero antes de que pudieran salir por la puerta, la profesora McGonagall los llamó.

—¡Weasley, Granger! Tenéis que venir conmigo enseguida.

Los chicos asintieron, algo asustados, aunque Hermione sospechaba lo que iba a ocurrir. Junto a la profesora estaban también Cho Chang y una niña que se parecía a Fleur Delacour, así que supuso que sería su hermana. Siguieron a McGonagall a su despacho; cuando entraron, esta los hizo sentarse en sendas sillas frente a su escritorio, y les habló.

—No sé si sabéis en qué consiste la segunda prueba —todos asintieron, pues era obvio que los campeones se lo habían contado—. Bueno, en ese caso sólo os diré que, como los campeones deben rescatar a lo que más valoran, tenéis que permanecer en el lago una hora hasta que os saquen a la superficie.

Cho se estremeció, Ron y Hermione se miraron nerviosos, y la pequeña parecía confusa.

—Weasley, tú eres lo que Potter más valora —ante esto Ron se sonrojó ligeramente, mirando a Cho de reojo—, Chang, a ti te rescatará Diggory, a la señorita Gabrielle Delacour su hermana, y a usted señorita Granger, Viktor Krum.

Las sospechas de Hermione se confirmaron: por eso le había dicho Krum que le importaba mucho… y de repente la chica se inquietó.

—Pero profesora, ¿cómo permaneceremos una hora en el agua?

—Os daré de beber mañana una poción, por eso no se preocupe.

—¿Y qué pasa si tardan más de una hora en rescatarnos? —Preguntó Ron, cuyo rostro había adquirido un tono blanquecino.

—Bueno, esperemos que eso no ocurra —. Sentenció la profesora McGonagall.

La mujer los mandó salir del despacho, y les recordó que mañana debían volver para tomar la poción. Hermione se había quedado muda, toda la información daba vueltas en su cabeza y era incapaz de ordenarla: Krum, una hora, poción, el lago… se sintió mareada: no quería ni pensar que tenía que permanecer una hora en el agua, y menos lo que ocurriría si no lograban sacarla de allí. Necesitaba tomar el aire. Le dijo a Ron que luego lo vería, y este asintió, aunque parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que su amiga le decía, pues estaba tan impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar que tenía la mirada perdida y aún no había recuperado el color de su cara.

De camino a la puerta del castillo, su cuerpo parecía gelatina; temblaba de pies a cabeza, y no precisamente de frío. Giró instintivamente a la izquierda, con la cabeza gacha, y se dio con algo que la tiró al suelo: era Moody.

—Perdón… profesor —. Dijo en voz alta levantándose, pues Snape pasaba por allí y la miraba ceñudo.

—¿Se encuentra bien Granger? —Preguntó Moody con su voz rasposa, colocándose la gabardina.

—Sí, no pasa nada —. Contestó ella cortés y precipitadamente; no quería permanecer con él mucho tiempo más.

Pero algo le impedía moverse, era como si sus pies se mantuvieran pegados al suelo. Sin embargo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, no quería irse, deseaba estar con Barty eternamente, donde fuera, como fuera, pero juntos.

Él pareció leer su pensamiento, porque la condujo a su despacho y cerró la puerta; comenzó a retorcerse mientras la chica lo miraba con aprensión: la poción multijugos dejaba de hacer efecto, y pronto el rostro joven y atractivo de Barty hizo su aparición. El corazón de Hermione latía con violencia, y como si una fuerza superior la empujara hacia delante, se lanzó a sus brazos. Se fundieron en un apasionado beso, el mejor que la chica hubiera dado jamás, y sorprendentemente Barty la correspondía: las manos del joven comenzaron a deslizarse por debajo de la blusa de la chica pero ella no se apartó.

Un escalofrío se extendió por todo su cuerpo; notó cómo los labios de Barty recorrían su cuello y bajaban hacia sus pechos, ahora al descubierto, lamiéndolos con lujuria, y hacia su vientre. La chica se sintió extasiada, el placer la inundaba por completo y abrazaba a Barty con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a irse en cualquier momento.

La tumbó sobre el escritorio, y Hermione, mientras observaba al joven dejando al descubierto su esculpido torso, se desnudó, arrojando su ropa al suelo. Barty se colocó sobre ella y la penetró suavemente, haciendo que la chica gimiera. Fue la sensación más maravillosa que Hermione hubiera experimentado jamás: lejos de sentir dolor, el placer que subía por todo su cuerpo y le encendía las mejillas era con diferencia lo mejor que le había pasado, y se alegraba de que hubiera sido Barty el hombre con quien lo había compartido.

Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, y la chica sonrió, pero el joven puso su serio semblante, apartó la vista e incorporándose habló con voz tomada:

—Creo que esto ha sido un error, Hermione —. Dijo sin mirarla siquiera.

—¿Pero por qué? —No entendía nada— Has sido tú quien me ha traído hasta aquí… y además yo quería hacerlo. ¿Acaso tú no?

—No es cuestión de querer o no- respondió Barty mirándola por fin—. Es algo que escapa a tu entendimiento. Pero bueno —dijo cambiando de repente de tema—, ¿has vigilado hoy a Potter?

Hermione se quedó petrificada. Acababa de entregarse al hombre que amaba, ¿y él sólo le hablaba de Harry? Sintiéndose una estúpida, se vistió rápidamente ante el asombro de Barty.

—¿No vas a contestar? —Preguntó él.

Hermione odiaba la manera en que Barty hablaba, siempre con ese tono tan frío, que no denotaba sentimiento alguno, y aunque acababan de hacer el amor su voz no había cambiado ni un ápice.

—No —se dirigió hacia la puerta—. No sé qué pretendes Barty; no te das cuenta de que estás destrozándome, y siento que no soy yo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y sintió vergüenza: no de que Barty la viera así, sino de ella misma. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia la Sala Común, dejando a Barty en aquel despacho lleno de emociones que él no había sabido apreciar. Se avergonzaba de haberse dejado llevar de esa manera, y se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que Harry estaría muy frustrado y preocupado por la prueba, y la culpa se apoderó de ella. Al entrar en la Sala Común ninguno de sus amigos estaba, así que subió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama.

Una mezcla de sentimientos oprimía su pecho, pero no los dejó fluir. Se hundió en su almohada conteniendo las lágrimas hasta que la venció el sueño.


	21. La segunda prueba

Hermione se despertó a las 8 de la mañana, habiendo dormido más bien poco: pensar en Barty le ocupaba demasiado tiempo. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió y bajó a la Sala Común, esperando ver a Ron. Lo encontró sentado en un sillón, con la mirada fija en el suelo, y temblando de pies a cabeza. Ella se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó.

El chico asintió.

—¿Y si Harry finalmente no consigue rescatarme y me quedo en el fondo del lago? Ni siquiera sé si ha descubierto la forma de hacerlo.

La cara de su amigo se tornó blanca, y Hermione creyó que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Intentó tranquilizarlo, y cuando el tono natural de su piel volvió a aparecer en su rostro, bajaron a desayunar rápidamente antes de ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

En el Gran Comedor se palpaba el nerviosismo: los alumnos se apresuraban a terminar sus desayunos, para ir hacia el lago y quedarse con los mejores sitios. Hermione y Ron comieron más bien poco, algo inusual en Ron, que tenía siempre un apetito voraz, pero la chica apenas probó bocado, pues en su mente se reflejaba el recuerdo de los más íntimos momentos vividos junto a Barty y estaba totalmente absorta.

Como por inspiración repentina, Hermione miró su reloj: ya eran casi las nueve, así que apremió a Ron y juntos salieron del Gran Comedor sin mucho entusiasmo, con una mezcla de sueño y miedo reflejada en sus rostros, y por el camino se encontraron a Cho y a la hermana de Fleur, que bostezaba sin ningún tipo de recato. Ron llamó a la puerta; la profesora los esperaba con cuatro vasos de peltre, de los que rezumaba un humo rosado. Los hizo sentarse frente a su escritorio y le pasó a cada uno un vaso.

—Esta es una poción del sueño, elaborada de tal manera que os dé la posibilidad de permanecer una hora bajo el agua. En cuanto la bebáis os sumiréis en un profundo sueño, y nosotros os llevaremos al lago.

Con gran congoja, los chicos bebieron. Mientras aquel líquido rosado bajaba por su garganta, Hermione pensó en Barty y en lo que pasaría si ella se quedaba en el fondo del lago para siempre, y en Harry, deseando que hubiera encontrado la manera de pasar la prueba. Enseguida sus cabezas cayeron sobre el escritorio y la profesora McGonagall, con ayuda de Snape y el falso Moody, los trasladaron a las afueras del castillo y se encargaron de amarrarlos al fondo del lago.

Barty sostenía el cuerpo de Hermione, y mientras su ojo mágico daba mil vueltas en todas direcciones, su otro ojo la miraba con una gran intensidad, como si esperara encontrar algo dentro de ella. Cuando terminaron de atarlos, todos se pusieron en sus puestos, pues la segunda prueba iba a comenzar.

* * *

Una bocanada de aire fresco le indicó que ya se encontraba en la superficie del lago: Krum la había rescatado, y mientras nadaba la agarraba de la cintura para llevarla fuera del agua. Pero Hermione, lejos de agradecer nada a Krum, buscaba a sus amigos entre la multitud y al ver sólo a Cedric y Cho se preocupó.

Una vez fuera del lago, y tapada con una manta, esperó paciente al lado de Krum que no paraba de agobiarla; la hora llegaba y su amigo no salía del agua y sintió una presión en el pecho. Mirando a la gente, esperando encontrar a alguien que le diera alguna explicación, sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante con los de Moody, y lejos de acobardarse, le sostuvo la mirada hasta que inexplicablemente fue él el que desvió la vista al lago.

No quería que pensara que era una insignificante muchacha, ni dejar ver que lo ocurrido le había dejado una marca imborrable, pues eso la hacía ser débil, y Barty podría utilizar aquella debilidad contra ella…

El ruido de algo saliendo del agua y de los vítores de la gente la sacó de sus pensamientos: Harry por fin había salido del lago, y no sólo con Ron, sino también con la hermana de Fleur, pues esta había salido antes sin su hermana. Ignorando las caricias de Krum y las frecuentes miradas de Moody, saltó hacia sus amigos y los abrazó, contenta porque todo había salido bien.

Sonrió a sus amigos, y al oír las puntuaciones todos prorrumpieron en aplausos, pues Harry había empatado con Cedric a pesar de haber llegado tarde. Hermione esperó a que Fleur besara a Harry, bajo la atónita mirada de Ron, y luego los tres se marcharon a la Sala Común, pues sólo pensaban en relajarse y descansar un poco.

Pero cuando subían la escalera de mármol Hermione reconoció la voz de Moody que la llamaba, y un dilema se dibujó en su mente: debía ir con sus amigos, y darle todo su apoyo a Harry, pero deseaba hablar con Moody. Después de lo ocurrido ni le había dirigido la palabra, lo evitaba cuanto podía, y simplemente por cobardía.

Sin embargo se giró y fue hacia él con semblante serio, y sus amigos siguieron su camino.

—Quería hablarte —. Gruñó Moody mientras su ojo mágico giraba sin parar.

—Pues creo que yo no quiero hablar contigo —. Dijo Hermione con decisión. No iba a permitir que la humillara y jugara con ella nunca más.

—Vamos, yo creo que sí quieres —. Moody la miró tan profundamente a los ojos que la chica tembló. ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba deseando quedarse a solas con él, aunque solo fuera un momento, decirle tantas cosas… que estaba luchando contra sus sentimientos, y que no podría aguantarlo durante mucho más.

Accedió a ir con Moody, y lo siguió hasta su despacho, testigo ya de tantas experiencias vividas entre los dos. Tras como siempre, asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, entraron, y Moody de espaldas a Hermione, profería sus ya comunes arcadas y retorcimientos. Ante los ojos apreció Barty, pero la chica parecía no reconocerlo: estaba bastante desmejorado y con unas marcadas ojeras. Con un evidente cansancio, y apoyándose en su escritorio le habló:

—Creo que no me he comportado correctamente contigo —. Su semblante se tornó aún más serio.

—¡Vaya, no me había dado cuenta! —Replicó Hermione sarcástica—. No quiero que me des explicaciones, creo que has dejado bastante claro que no te importo lo más mínimo.

La impotencia se adueñó de ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Barty al verla, pareció palidecer aún más; mientras ella permanecía en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos, la agarró de los brazos y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Le quitó las manos de la cara, y mientras Hermione no paraba de sollozar la miró a los ojos y le habló con el tono más grave que la joven había oído jamás:

—Te mentiría si te dijera que lo que pasó no significó nada para mí —Al oír aquello la chica dejó de llorar—. Pero no puedo permitirme flaquear por algo así… ¿entiendes?

Hermione estaba totalmente confundida; ¿Flaquear? Seguramente en esa misión de la que nunca le hablaba.

—No comprendo… —la chica parecía aturdida—. Dices que significó para ti, pero por el contrario me ignoras. Me dices que te ayude vigilando a Harry pero eso no me da buena espina… y para colmo no dejas de buscarme para luego mandarme a paseo.

Barty quiso agarrarla del hombro para que se tranquilizara, pues estaba comenzando a alterarse, pero ella se apartó enfurecida.

—¡No me toques! ¡No quiero nada de ti, no quiero que te me acerques!— sus ojos vidriosos temblaban y apretando los dientes gritó: ¡Y deja en paz a Harry!

—Ah, eso es lo que te interesa ¿no? Tu amigo Potter… ¿o quizá tu amigo Krum?

Fue algo rápido: al oír aquello, Hermione le dio una bofetada a Barty.

—No te permito que me hables así —. Una lágrima brotó, y antes de que Barty pudiera replicar, ya se había ido de allí, furiosa con Barty, y consigo misma. Corrió por los pasillos, ignorando las miradas de todos, hasta que sus piernas flaquearon y se derrumbó en el frío suelo de piedra.

De repente, Pansy Parkinson pasó por su lado, se agachó y con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios le dijo al oído: "Vaya Granger, veo que no te basta sólo con Potter. Aspiras a más ¿eh?" Y le tiró el Profeta de ese día; un titular rezaba: "La novia de Harry Potter parece que ha cambiado de aires", y el artículo hablaba de ella y Krum.

Pero Hermione se limitó a romperlo, ante la mirada de estupefacción de Pansy. Ya no le importaba nada.


	22. Nuevas perspectivas

El día amaneció soleado, a pesar de que el frío propio de marzo era intenso. Hermione se despertó y se vistió sin mucho entusiasmo, pues el día no prometía ser mejor que los anteriores: su vida giraba en torno a los constantes artículos de Rita Skeeter sobre sus relaciones con Krum o Harry, las burlas de la gente, y lo peor, al hombre al que amaba con todo su ser.

Y era lo peor porque ni siquiera podía acercársele sin terminar discutiendo, porque las mentiras y el constante misterio de Barty la sumía en una profunda resignación, una triste resignación. Sólo se veían durante las clases, y la chica no podía soportarlo; cada vez que se imaginaba lo ocurrido en la mesa de su despacho… todo eso sólo servía para hacerse más dañ estaba decidida a seguir adelante con su vida, le quedaba mucho que hacer y por experimentar, y no iba a permitir que alguien como Barty le robara su juventud. Aunque quizá a ella le gustaba ser despreciada y no hacer más que arrastrarse, pues se sentía vivir por y para él; pero desechó esa idea cuando se le pasó por la cabeza.

Se encontró en la Sala Común a sus amigos, y bajó con ellos al Gran Comedor, siendo el blanco de todas las miradas. Hacía días que había salido el último artículo de Rita Skeeter, y no hablaba muy bien de Hermione. Las admiradoras de Krum la odiaban más que nunca y le lanzaban desde la distancia miradas asesinas, y Krum no parecía haberse percatado de la situació chica miró instintivamente hacia la mesa de los profesores, pero una vez más, Moody no estaba sentado en ella degustando la deliciosa comida que con tanto esmero preparaban los elfos domésticos.

Los tres amigos se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor; todas las miradas se dirigían a Harry y Hermione, y aunque a él parecía no importarle, pues ya había comentado con su amiga que lo mejor era hacer caso omiso de los comentarios, a ella le hervía la sangre de rabia. Intentó comer algo, pero no hacía más que remover su ensalada: los continuos cuchicheos de la gente la ponían tan nerviosa…

De repente, no pudo más: se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo de allí, y sus amigos la miraron perpleja. La chica corrió hacia los jardines, necesitaba estar sola; iba tan cegada y sumergida en sus pensamientos que no vio a una figura que se acercaba hacia ella y ambos chocaron…

Hermione cayó de espaldas tan bruscamente que pensó que se había roto algo; se le cegó la vista por un instante, y después notó cómo alguien la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella hacia arriba: cuando vio que ese alguien era Moody tuvo ganas de seguir corriendo y perderse de vista.

—Gracias…profesor —. Dijo ella en un tono cortante y agarrándose la cintura dolorida. Se disponía a seguir su camino, pero Moody la retuvo.

—Espera Granger —Hermione odiaba que no la llamara por su nombre, pero no le extrañaba: de la confianza que alguna vez tuvieron no quedaba nada—. Quería, bueno, pedirte perdón por los acontecimientos recientes.

Los ojos de la joven parecían salirse de sus cuencas. Ya le había pedido perdón en más ocasiones y al final siempre resultaban ser palabras vanas, vacías de significado, la chica lo odiaba. Se retiraron a un lugar algo más apartado del concurrido pasillo.

—¿Otra vez? —Preguntó Hermione entre escéptica y brusca. ¿Realmente esas palabras habían salido de su boca? ¿Y en aquél tono?

—Me gustaría que retomáramos nuestra relación —dijo Moody con cautela, mientras su ojo daba mil vueltas—.Seguramente querrás proteger a tu amigo Potter y, en ese caso, yo puedo ayudarte. Son tiempos difíciles…

Moody miraba al techo, como pensativo, y eso a Hermione no le gustó nada: ¿y si estaba tramando algo? Pero el hecho de proteger a su amigo era más importante que lo que pudiera o no sentir ella por Barty, así que tragándose su orgullo aceptó.

—Está bien —declaró la chica, que temblaba de pies a cabeza—. Pero espero que me llames solamente cuando tengas cosas interesantes que decirme. No estoy para perder el tiempo.

—¿Perder el tiempo? No, tranquila Granger, no lo perderás.

Esas palabras, quizá fueran revestidas de un doble sentido, o quizá no, pero la chica así lo percibió y no pudo menos que soltarle a Moody todo lo que pensaba. Ya era hora de dejar las cosas claras.

—Pero, ¿se puede saber qué pretendes? —Dijo intentando controlar el tono de su voz— No soy un juguete con el que puedes jugar ¿entiendes? Tengo sentimientos por ¡Merlín!, cosa que dudo que tú tengas.

Sus palabras parecieron doler a Moody, porque respondió sin miramientos.

—Lo que siento yo, o dejo de sentir, no es asunto tuyo. Sólo te he ofrecido mi ayuda, si quieres aceptarla hazlo, y si no…

Hermione suspiró, necesitaba tranquilizarse, pues su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era entrecortada: se sentía mucho mejor después de soltarle a Moody todo aquello, no podía dejar que él creyera que era una niña estúpida de la que sólo se reían.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Exclamó Hermione agitando los brazos— Acepto tu ayuda.

—Muy bien —sentenció Moody, y para sorpresa de la chica, le tendió la mano en señal de camaradería. Se quedó perpleja unos instantes, pero ella también le dio la mano—. Entonces lo dicho, y si ves que Potter actuara de forma extraña o cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, házmelo saber.

Y se marchó cojeando, aunque bien sabía Hermione que esa cojera era fingida, como seguramente lo eran esos repentinos buenos modales con ella; por eso se dijo que debía andar con pies de plomo. Se dirigía hacia los jardines cuando se acordó de que había dejado a sus amigos en el Gran Comedor, pero no hizo falta que fuera a buscarlos, pues vio cómo iban corriendo hacia ella asustados.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Harry— ¿Por qué saliste así?

—Bueno, no me sentía cómoda… ya sabes—. Dijo la chica recordando de nuevo las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros.

—Bah, no hagas caso —la animó Ron—. Estas cosas se olvidan.

Ella asintió, aunque no estaba muy convencida, pero agradecía las muestras de apoyo de sus amigos. Salieron fuera, pues hacía un día soleado aunque el frío aún era bastante intenso, y ya se notaban los ánimos por la llegada de la primavera.

Decidieron pasar el tiempo que les quedaba libre hasta la siguiente clase sentados sin hacer nada y charlando. En ello estaban cuando Hermione vio a Krum paseando con unos alumnos de Durmstrang por los jardines, y cuando la vio le sonrió; la chica se quedó cortada, pero logró esbozar una leve sonrisa que enseguida se borró, pues las incansables fans del joven no paraban de seguirlo y cuando la vieron sus miradas asesinas se clavaron en ella.

Se sentía más confundida que nunca: de repente a Barty le había dado por hablarle, o como él mismo había dicho, "retomar su relación". Pero ¿qué clase de relación era esa? No de amistad, mucho menos de amor… ni siquiera de cortesía, ¡por Merlín!

Sin embargo, el repentino interés de Barty por continuar viéndose la atraía sobremanera… pues no podía negar la atracción que sentía por él, pero la precaución era la amiga con la que tenía que jugar a partir de ese momento y no podía dejarse engañar y persuadir como había hecho hasta ahora. Sería ella quien pondría las reglas.

Se imaginó por un momento el torso desnudo de Barty y se estremeció, y Ron pareció notarlo porque le pregunto: ¿Tienes frío? Si quieres entramos ya porque nos toca Transformaciones – dijo apesadumbrado.

—Eh sí, es que hace fresco —. Mintió ella, culpándose por haber sido tan poco precavida.

Y los tres se fueron al aula de Transformaciones, mientras la chica sólo pensaba en su próximo encuentro con Barty.


	23. De una vez por todas

Aquel día de marzo era especialmente gris, a pesar de que la primavera ya estaba próxima, y por ello los chicos no salieron del castillo; además, aunque Harry estaba exento de exámenes debido al torneo, Hermione y Ron debían ponerse al día. La chica lamentaba no haber estado más pendiente de los estudios, pues dejarlos de lado no era propio de ella, así que aprovechando que no tenían clases se fue a la biblioteca.

Puesto que Ron no había querido seguirla, ("Ya lo lamentará cuando suspenda", pensó molesta) se sentó sola en una mesa y comenzó a hacer sus deberes. Aunque, abrumada por los acontecimientos recientes y por las continuas miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, al menos logró estudiar algo y se sintió menos enfadada consigo misma.

Cuando al fin decidió marcharse, pues el ambiente en la biblioteca se volvió insoportable, y salió hacia los fríos y grises pasillos vislumbró una figura en la oscuridad que le resultaba familiar. Acercándose con sigilo y apoyada en la pared vio que era Moody, pero estaba sin duda alguna, más desmejorado de lo habitual: aunque su fingida cojera había dado paso a una forma normal de caminar, pues debía creer que nadie lo seguía, su cara estaba de lo más demacrada, con unas ojeras tan marcadas que le daban un aspecto realmente fantasmagórico.

Hermione, sigilosa, se aproximó más y finalmente, decidió hablar con él, tal vez porque esperaba que retomaran el contacto y de algún modo ella recuperaría al menos una parte de felicidad. Miró a su alrededor y fue a tocarle el hombro, pero antes de que lo hiciera Moody se dio la vuelta:

—Sabía que me seguías Granger —dijo con tono cansino—. ¿Querías algo?

La chica, totalmente desconcertada, se quedó callada unos instantes, pensando las palabras adecuadas.

—Uhmm, sólo quería decirte que de momento Harry no corre ningún peligro, intento no perderlo de vista…

Pero no era verdad: había dejado tan descuidados sus estudios que cuando decidió retomarlos se había olvidado por completo de lo que Barty le había pedido, y el mero hecho de que él se lo pidiera era suficiente para cumplir con su cometido. Le parecía que cumplir sus deseos la hacía sentir bien, de algún modo especial.

—Oh, bien, bien. Me alegro de que no haya dado ningún paso en falso… —Dijo Moody mirando a todas partes. Se le veía un tanto nervioso y la chica lo notó, por lo que no pudo más e, inquieta, le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Al decir esto, Moody la agarró del brazo y, con semblante serio le susurró:

—Aquí no puedo hablar, vamos a mi despacho.

Ella asintió, pues en parte sentía curiosidad por saber qué traía a Moody tan nervioso, pero solamente ella sabía que había más motivos, aunque todos se resumieran en que simplemente, su compañía era más que suficiente. Siguió a Moody hasta su despacho, y el no hacía más que girar su ojo mágico, lo que la ponía aún más tensa de lo que ya estaba; cuando llegaron a su despacho, echaron un último vistazo al pasillo y entraron.

La chica se sentó en un taburete, mientras él rodeaba la mesa de su despacho, quedándose unos instantes de pie apoyado en el escritorio y mirando hacia el suelo, lo que Hermione ya sabía que significaba: la poción multijugos llegaba a su fin. Tras unas leves arcadas y retorcimientos el rostro de Barty apareció ante ella y el corazón le dio un vuelco: volver a verlo la dejaba sin respiración, el hecho de estar frente a él significaba tanto…

Y entonces se dio cuenta; algo en lo que no había reparado, ni siquiera cuando ella y Barty se acostaron. Y no sabía por qué no lo había visto antes, si era algo que no se podía esconder: la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo del joven. Ella dio un brinco sin darse cuenta, y Barty se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó, pero al ver que Hermione no cesaba de mirar la marca exclamó: Vamos, ya lo sabías.

—Ya pero… —balbuceó la chica— me impresiona, eso es todo.

—Bueno, a mí también me impresiona —. Dijo Barty con una leve sonrisa en los labios, y acercándose a ella lentamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Se extrañó ella, pero quería saber qué le ocurría—¿Y qué te pasaba ahí fuera?

—Verás —comenzó él—. Pronto pasará algo, algo muy grande… y quizá sea mejor unirse al enemigo que enfrentarse a él.

Hermione se quedó blanca como la cera: ¿estaba Barty insinuando algo relacionado con Voldemort? No podía ser… aunque sí podía, ¡claro que sí! Él había sido mortífago, y seguramente, aunque a Hermione le dijera lo contrario, seguía siéndolo, y aquello le produjo un escalofrío que no logró ocultar.

—No te pongas nerviosa, sabes que no voy a hacerte nada —.Dijo Barty mirando al techo con aire despreocupado.

—Sí, ya lo sé —se le enfrentó ella, levantándose de su asiento—, pero quizá sí a mis amigos.

Barty se quedó un momento callado, mirándola fijamente, y la chica permaneció allí sosteniéndole la mirada: era como un reto entre ambos, un reto que la joven estaba dispuesta a ganar. Pero algo la impulsó a hablar, a saber de una vez por todas sus intenciones, quería una explicación y la quería ya; y dando un golpe en la mesa exclamó:

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Barty? — Ella escudriñó el rostro del joven, que no cambió ni un ápice—. No me hablas de esa misión que te han encomendado, no sé dónde está el verdadero Moody, y no haces más que pasearte por el castillo como si alguien estuviera siguiéndote.

—Mira, no puedo contarte nada…

—¡Dime la verdad! —Hermione no podía más, estaba explotando y su voz salía entrecortada. Tragó saliva un momento en intentó serenarse— No me gusta esta situación Barty, no me siento cómoda viendo a una persona de la que no sé nada y que no confía en mí, y por eso te pido que me digas lo que estás haciendo en Hogwarts.

Barty pareció comprender que no podría ocultarlo mucho más tiempo, así que se dispuso a hablar. Estaba apoyado en el escritorio y la Marca Tenebrosa se veía perfectamente, cosa que inquietaba a Hermione, pero decidió intentar no mirarla demasiado; el joven la miraba fijamente, sin apenas parpadear.

—Sé que cuando te cuente esto no vas a volver por aquí, y sólo te pido que no digas nada de mis intenciones—. La chica vaciló, pero asintió finalmente: aunque sospechaba lo que Barty iba a decirle, no podía delatarlo, en realidad no quería— Bien, ya sabes que fui, mejor dicho, soy mortífago, y lo que más deseo es que el Señor Tenebroso vuelva a alzarse; por eso quiero ayudarlo y para ello necesito a Potter.

Hermione se quedó horrorizada, y su cara compuso una mueca de terror. Se sintió mareada pero logró tenerse en pie sujetándose al desvencijado escritorio y miró a Barty con unos ojos que irradiaban un profundo resentimiento: se sintió asqueada, pues se había acostado con un mortífago que idolatraba a Voldemort, y además la había utilizado y mentido…

—¡Suéltame!- exclamó la chica, apartando de ella la mano que le tendía Barty, que se había acercado a ella—. Me has mentido, me dijiste que querías ayudar a Harry y lo único que quieres es perjudicarle, no entiendo cómo puedes pensar que no voy a decir nada.

—Sé que no lo harás—. Dijo Barty en tono grave.

—Eso no lo sabes—. Se indignó la chica. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de allí, lo más deprisa que pudo; se sentía tan mal por lo que había hecho, por aceptar colaborar con aquel hombre que sólo quería dañar a su amigo.

Pero se dio cuenta de que Barty estaba en lo cierto: por alguna extraña razón, se sentía incapaz de delatarle, a sabiendas de que lo que estaba haciendo era horrible, y cuyo resultado sería peor aún. Sin embargo, había una especie de pacto entre ellos, algo irrompible que Hermione no podía destrozar. Cuando llegó a la sala común, los pensamientos daban mil vueltas en su cabeza, y decidió que irse a la cama sería la mejor opción; al menos podría pensar en frío qué ocurriría a partir de ese momento.


	24. La Marca

Esa noche apenas había dormido. No dejaba de pensar en la discusión con Barty, y eso la había desvelado, así que le costó horrores levantarse de la cama y afrontar un nuevo día, un día que Hermione presagiaba no muy bueno. Se había quedado allí tumbada, dando vueltas, y repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras del joven: "sé que no lo harás".

Se levantó de la cama lentamente, sin muchas ganas; ella siempre había sido una chica responsable, la mejor bruja de su edad le habían dicho, y rara vez se saltaba las normas, aunque teniendo a Harry Potter como amigo eso fuera casi imposible. Pero en ese momento no podía delatar a Barty, ni podía contarle a Dumbledore que lo que el joven pretendía era que Voldemort volviera a renacer… y aunque sólo de imaginárselo sintió terror, estaba decidida a no hablar.

¿Por qué extraña razón no lo hacía? ¿Es que no valoraba en absoluto la vida de los que más quería, y la suya propia? Se sentía tan confundida que en el desayuno estuvo abstraída y apenas probó bocado, cosa que enseguida Ron remedió cogiendo del plato de la chica sus huevos revueltos.

—Tienes muy mala cara —. Se preocupó Harry.

—No he pasado una buena noche —. Dijo Hermione bostezando. De repente Moody apareció en el Gran Comedor, haciendo una actuación magistral como siempre: cojeando y con su ojo mágico dando mil vueltas, hasta que se posó en la chica. Ella no se molestó en desviar la mirada o sonrojarse, ya habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas como para que aquello pudiera afectarla de alguna manera; por desgracia, Harry notó que ocurría algo y no tardó en preguntarle:

—Oye, ¿qué te traes con Moody? ¿No se habrá reído de ti o…?

—No, no —. Lo interrumpió la chica rápidamente. Se había descuidado mucho al reaccionar de esa forma, y no podía permitir que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de que mantenían el contacto—. Sólo es que, no simpatizo mucho con él.

—Ya, ¿y quién sí? —Preguntó Ron levantando la cabeza de su plato— Ah, bueno, Dumbledore. Pero ya sabemos que está un poco…

—No digas tonterías, Ron —. Se molestó ella.

Después del desayuno Hermione se encontraba algo mejor, pero tras una intensísima clase de Pociones en la que Snape apenas los había dejado respirar y otra de Aritmancia en la que no había estado todo lo espléndida que ella acostumbraba, no tenía apenas fuerzas para nada y la sensación de agotamiento se incrementó aún más cuando entraron en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Se sentó detrás de sus amigos, al lado de Neville, y pensó que tendría que luchar por no quedarse dormida. Sin embargo, Moody pareció leer sus pensamientos porque en cuanto empezó la clase, comenzaron los bombardeos de preguntas hacia ella.

—Y bien, señorita Granger, ¿podría decirnos quién inventó la contramaldición para la maldición Cruciatus?

Hermione, a quien se le cerraban los ojos, se sobresaltó y se quedó mirando a Moody, como si este fuera un extraño al que nunca antes había visto. Como no supo qué responder para sorpresa de ella misma, Moody preguntó a otro sin reparar en que la chica empezaba a encontrarse mal: el sudor se resbalaba por su frente y un calor repentino la embriagaba, su respiración era entrecortada… ¿Qué ocurría? Sin duda un cúmulo de cosas que había optado por estallar, y había elegido aquel momento.

Hermione recogió sus cosas rápidamente, se levantó y salió del aula sin dar explicaciones hacia los lavabos de las chicas ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros, pues necesitaba tomar el aire. Se lavó la cara y por suerte, se encontraba mucho mejor, pero sus pensamientos no dejaban de rondarle por la cabeza: Barty, su plan, Voldemort, Harry, la Marca Tenebrosa… se quedó un instante quieta, mirándose al espejo del lavabo, y al recordar la marca en el brazo de Barty un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero no era producto del miedo, sino que era más bien curiosidad: extrañamente, le llamaba la atención esa marca y lo que ella significaba, y se preguntó si el calor no la habría afectado demasiado.

Por eso, salió de los lavabos a buen paso, pero no le apetecía volver a clase y escuchar los insidiosos comentarios de los demás, así que decidió dar un paseo fuera. Salió a los jardines, y mientras caminaba las ideas se introdujeron de nuevo en su mente, todas relacionadas con Barty y la marca; se quedó quieta un instante pensativa, y al fin sonrió para sus adentros, pues había decidido que quería saber más sobre ella, lo que supondría estar más tiempo con Barty, y eso tampoco es que fuera muy malo.

Se sentó en un banco y exhaló un hondo suspiro, contemplando con aire distraído la verde hierba que comenzaba a brotar. Lo que estaba haciendo no era propio de ella, pero algo la impulsaba a saber más, sentía unas repentinas ganas de conocer a Barty y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Empezaron a oírse ruidos en los pasillos: la clase de Moody había llegado a su fin y los alumnos se dividían para asistir a las diversas clases que tenían a continuación.

Hermione vio de lejos a Harry y Ron, que la buscaban entre la multitud que se había agolpado en el pasillo, pero ella decidió no acudir a su llamada: se sentía cómoda allí, respirando aire puro, pensando en Barty… y de repente la marca tenebrosa se dibujó ante ella, nítida y la chica se espabiló; se había quedado ensimismada. Miró hacia los pasillos y sus amigos ya no estaban, pero vio a Moody salir del aula y decidió que iría a hablar con él.

Había pensado detenidamente en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y quería contarle que estaba de su parte, que no diría nada de sus intenciones. Necesitaba que él lo supiera, y sobre todo que la creyese. Vio a Moody alejarse por el pasillo, y le pareció que, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, caminaba con normalidad por un instante. Hermione lo seguía por el pasillo, pero no intentó disimularlo, pues el ojo mágico lo veía todo y su esfuerzo por esconderse habría sido en vano. Tan sólo estaba al acecho, por si tenía que esconderse de alguien que no fuera Moody, pues si la vieran siguiendo a un profesor sospecharían.

Lo vio entrar en su despacho, y acto seguido, ella hizo lo propio, rápidamente y mirando a ambos lados del frío corredor. Se encontró con Barty de bruces, que se había dado la vuelta, pues había visto a Hermione siguiéndolo como ella ya bien sabía.

—Si quieres verme no es necesario que me sigas de esa manera —. Le espetó el joven. Sus ojos estaban apenas a un palmo de distancia de los de la chica, y no parecía querer retirarlos. Por fin Hermione desvió la mirada y se sentó en el ya conocido para ella y desvencijado taburete.

—Mira, sólo quería decirte que he pensado en lo que me dijiste ayer y, bueno…—titubeó un poco al decirlo pero logró articular con voz firme: No haré nada que pueda perjudicarte.

Por primera vez, Barty sonrió dejando ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes, y a la chica le dio un vuelco el corazón, pues no lograba descifrar si aquella sonrisa era de alivio o de una inusitada maldad. De repente, los ojos se desviaron hacia la marca, y como Barty volvió a notarlo, este no dudó en hablarle sobre ella, cosa que en realidad la chica quería.

—Veo que te interesa la Marca Tenebrosa —. Dijo en voz baja.

—Bueno, sé para…—Hermione tragó saliva— para qué sirve.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó Barty entrecerrando los ojos—. Bueno ahora mismo no sirve para mucho la verdad, pero cuando el Señor Tenebroso se alce de nuevo volveré a sentirlo—. Dijo mirando al techo con un deje de placer en la voz.

Aquellas palabras parecían producir en Hermione una extraña agitación: de repente sentía unas palpitaciones atroces, y un calor recorría todo su cuerpo a pesar de que el despacho de Barty era especialmente frío. Él la miró, ahora con su ya habitual semblante serio, y con el tono de voz más firme que nunca dijo:

—Aunque quizá te gustaría compartir esa sensación a ti también.


	25. El silencio de Hermione

Hermione se escandalizó, y sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Una cosa es que no vaya a delatarte y otra muy distinta que insinúes siquiera que…

Pero Barty la miraba tan intensamente, como si esperara una respuesta afirmativa, que la chica se quedó callada de repente; se vio incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y bajó la vista al suelo, como si pensara en lo que acababa de oir. Barty suspiró y habló:

—Me parece que no tenía que haberte propuesto eso; un mortífago tiene que estar seguro de a quien le es leal, tiene que ser de mente clara y ante todo, no debe importarle nada más que servir al Señor Oscuro —lo dijo con voz firme y potente, como mostrando una increíble solemnidad—. Tú no podrías hacer eso jamás Granger.

A Hermione le dolió el tono despectivo con el que Barty se dirigió a ella, pero tenía razón: jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza servir a Voldemort, eso era aliarse con el mal y ella estaba en el bando de los buenos, aunque en ese momento no estuviera cien por cien segura de ello. El simple hecho de tener contacto con un mortífago como ella lo tenía con Barty, le parecía razón suficiente para pensar lo contrario; sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía alejarse de él: era imposible estando los dos en Hogwarts, pero necesitaba su contacto, eso se había convertido casi en una necesidad vital.

—Sí, sé que no podría —replicó Hermione con voz firme y mirando por fin a su interlocutor—, porque nunca pondría en peligro a Harry con mis actos, y sobre todo, con sus consecuencias.

—Ya es tarde para decir eso, ¿no crees? Llevas hablando con un mortífago casi un curso entero, viéndote con él y no solo eso…

—¡Basta! —Chilló Hermione; no quería que Barty mencionara lo ocurrido aquel día, cuando ambos olvidaron sus diferencias e hicieron el amor apasionadamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Barty desdeñoso— ¿Te avergüenzas de lo que pasó?

—¡Para nada, y ese es el problema! —Exclamó la chica, roja de rabia— Y es un problema porque para ti no significó nada en absoluto, porque fui una tonta y me dejé arrastrar. Me di asco a mi misma ¿sabes?

Barty no dejaba de mirarla, curioso. Hermione, conteniendo las lágrimas, pues la ira que sentía iba a llevarla al borde del llanto lo miraba también esperando que dijera algo, y lo hizo.

—Vaya, ¿eso quiere decir que yo también te doy asco? —Peguntó Barty con un aire divertido, y eso fue el detonante. Hermione se puso más roja aún, y dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa con los puños exclamó:

—¡Ya es suficiente! No te permito que te rías de mi, estoy harta de…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Barty la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta la pared más próxima, encarándose a ella y con sus marcadas facciones más tensas que nunca. Hermione se asustó, pues nunca lo había visto así de enfadado y su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

—Mira niña, ya me tienes harto. Estoy cansado de este jueguito, de que vengas aquí a insultarme y a gritarme por lo que hago o dejo de hacer, cosa que sólo incumbe a mi señor, pues es a él al que sirvo y al que deberían importar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Barty apretaba el brazo de la chica cada vez más, y su cara revelaba que estaba disfrutando mucho con aquello; Hermione comenzó a asustarse de verdad.

—Suéltame, me haces daño —Pidió con un hilo de voz pero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Sentía dolor, pero a la vez, un intenso placer recorría su espalda y sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Barty; un deseo irrefrenable de besarlo pasó por su mente y se abalanzó a su boca, pero él fue más rápido y la rechazó.

—No te creas que puedes hacer conmigo lo que te venga en gana —dijo Barty soltándola de repente como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y entrecerrando sus ojos hasta dejarlos en unas finas rendijas—. Primero quieres estar conmigo, luego me gritas y me dices que sólo te he utilizado… con una personalidad como la tuya no podrías ser un mortífago, ahora no me cabe la menor duda.

Aquellas palabras dejaron en shock a Hermione; no quería servir a Voldemort, de eso estaba segura, pues de otro modo no hubiera entablado amistad con Harry Potter. Sin embargo, la idea de ser mortífaga no la desagradaba en absoluto, y más cuando comenzó a dibujarse en su mente una nítida imagen: Barty y ella juntos, sin ataduras, sin miedos, compartiendo algo más que miradas; él sujetaba el brazo derecho de la chica y pasaba su mano por la marca…

Se sobresaltó de repente, y Barty la miró ceñudo. Hermione había reflexionado mucho, y por fin mirando al joven a los ojos y dando un paso hacia adelante dijo con determinación:

—Estaría dispuesta a ser mortífaga solamente por ti.

Barty abrió los ojos, sorprendido por aquella frase, pues era evidente que no se esperaba tal reacción. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz ronca, escogiendo bien las palabras.

—¿Por mi? ¿Acaso te he dado a entender que quiero que te unas a nosotros porque yo te necesite o algo así? —Rió con desdén. El joven intentaba ridiculizar a Hermione, y sobre todo, parecía querer dejar bien claro que era él quien dominaba la situación.

—No —respondió Hermione firmemente, y dando a Barty una asombrosa lección de madurez, se acercó a él y le habló al oído—. Pero quizá con el tiempo te des cuenta de muchas cosas.

Y con una risa maliciosa, se disponía a dejarlo solo en su despacho, pero él la agarró del brazo.

—Espera —dijo Barty—. Te vuelvo a pedir discreción; ya sabes que mi misión…

—Eso es lo único que te importa ¿verdad? Tu estúpida misión —Hermione sonrió amargamente—. Claro, qué se iba a esperar de un mortífago.

—Te sorprendería saber que me importan otras cosas —. Repuso Barty, mirándola fijamente, pero sus ojos no desprendían la cautela a la que estaba acostumbrada, sino que aquella mirada reflejaba algo más. Hermione se asustó solo de pensar en ello, pues comenzaba a imaginarse cosas… pero no, él había dejado muy claras sus intenciones.

—Está bien —dijo la chica, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Barty—. No diré nada.

—Tu palabra no es suficiente —la voz grave y fría del joven salió a relucir de nuevo—. Es una lástima que no haya nadie más para hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable…

Hermione puso los ojos como platos; había leído acerca de aquel juramento, y le pareció excesivo que Barty quisiera hacerlo, pero no le replicó y se limitó a decir:

—Sí, es una lástima.

Se quedaron mirando un instante, en el que pareciera que cada uno escrutaba el rostro del otro, y la chica salió de allí, sin que el joven la detuviera y sintiendo el gran vacío habitual que experimentaba cada vez que hablaba con él. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala común, su cabeza manipulaba toneladas de información a la vez: pensó si, llegado el momento, se atrevería a unirse a Voldemort solamente por estar junto a Barty, pero sobre todo pensaba en el juramento… sabía que si se le ocurría abrir la boca su destino sería fatal.

Pero, aunque su vida no había sido todo lo larga que ella esperaba, no tenía miedo de la muerte, y afrontó aquella situación con gran valor. Subió la escalinata de mármol y se encontró a sus amigos con las túnicas de quidditch, que, preocupados, corrieron hacia ella.

—¿Dónde te metiste? —Preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido— ¡Seguro que ni habrás comido!

—Ronald, déjame decirte que pareces tu madre —repuso Hermione sonriendo, a lo que las orejas del chico se pusieron casi como el color de su pelo—. Estoy bien, sólo es que quería tomar el aire, no me encontraba bien en clase de Moody.

—Últimamente estás muy rara Hermione —se preocupó Harry—. Si necesitas ayuda, lo que sea, ya sabes que…

—No os preocupéis por mi —lo interrumpió la chica—. Harry, preocúpate por ti; la tercera prueba será dentro de nada.

—Ya pero aún no sé en qué va a consistir —dijo el chico con pesar—. Ahora tenemos entrenamiento, así que luego nos vemos. Vamos Ron, llegamos tarde.

Hermione se quedó un momento allí parada, y cuando caminaba hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda decidió que no le apetecía encerrarse entre cuatro paredes, pues prefería pensar en frío y además, se sintió culpable de nuevo por no estar más pendiente de Harry, así que fue al estadio para ver los entrenamientos, así al menos lo vigilaría aunque no fuera a ocurrir nada raro.

Salió a los jardines y vio a lo lejos que una figura se movía sigilosa, justo detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid y se dirigía al Bosque Prohibido. A la chica le pareció algo extraño, aunque por un instante pensó que quizá fuera… no podía ser. Decidió seguirlo, y si efectivamente era Barty, tendría que darle muchas explicaciones.


	26. Algo inesperado

Hermione caminaba deprisa sin perder de vista aquella figura, y miraba en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía. A medida que avanzaba, la figura fue haciéndose más nítida y pudo distinguir a un hombre joven y alto corriendo en dirección a unos setos cercanos al campo de quidditch; la chica, al ver que su perseguido se le escapaba, corrió también olvidándose de toda precaución y, entrando en el Bosque Prohibido, se escondió detrás de un árbol para que aquel hombre no la viera.

Escudriñó mejor la zona boscosa, pues las ramas de los árboles más bajos apenas la dejaban ver, y cuando sus ojos reconocieron finalmente a Barty, su respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada; Hermione notaba que su corazón palpitaba con una inusitada fuerza y se apretó el pecho con la mano, como si creyera que aquellos latidos podían revelar su presencia.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Barty allí? ¿Por qué se escondía? Parecía estar observando detenidamente algo… La chica dirigió la vista hacia aquello que atraía tanto la atención del joven, y se sorprendió al ver que estaba espiando a los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor mientras entrenaban. Aquello le pareció raro, pues ¿qué podía querer Barty del equipo de quidditch? Y además se había descuidado demasiado, pues dejaba ver su verdadera identidad.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no los espiaba a ellos, sino a Harry, y la culpabilidad por no estar más pendiente de su amigo volvió a llamar a su puerta, y de repente se sintió nerviosa; sin embargo sus nervios la traicionaron, pues había dado un paso hacia atrás sin darse cuenta, y había resquebrajado una ramita del suelo, lo que provocó que Barty se diera la vuelta y mirara hacia el árbol tras el que Hermione se escondía.

La chica comenzó a respirar agitadamente, temerosa de que el joven se diera cuenta de su presencia… pero lo pensó por un instante, y se dijo que ya bastaba de ocultarse, pues eso es lo que en el fondo había estado haciendo: había ocultado sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo y eso le había causado un daño atroz, así que afrontaría la situación tal y como viniera.

Hermione, tras respirar profundamente, salió de su escondite, y Barty se sobresaltó al verla allí, mirándolo desafiante.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Hermione apretando los puños tan fuerte que se clavaba las uñas.

—No es de tu incumbencia —. Respondió Barty, serio y queriendo aparentar una seguridad que se había esfumado, pues era obvio que la presencia de la chica allí frustraba sus futuros planes.

—Oh, claro que lo es —Hermione no se dejó intimidar y habló con voz firme y decidida—. Te he estado observando ¿sabes? ¡Estás espiando a Harry!

—¿Y qué si lo hago? Es mi cometido, tú no te metas o… —le tembló la mano derecha, que tenía bajo la túnica—, o tendré que deshacerme de ti.

—Sé que no lo harás —. Dijo la joven mirándolo fijamente, con una mirada totalmente apaciguadora que pareció hacer mella en Barty, pues este sacó la mano de la túnica.

—Vete de aquí —. Le ordenó él, dándose cuenta de que había tenido un momento de flaqueza con la chica que no se podía permitir.

—No me iré hasta que no me digas qué hacías —. Replicó Hermione, que se iba acercando a él poco a poco sin darse cuenta.

Barty parecía sorprendido de repente, y no sólo eso, sino confuso.

—¿Se puede saber de qué lado estás? —Preguntó.

—¿Cómo? —Hermione se extrañó por aquella pregunta, pero en el fondo sabía que Barty tenía sus razones para dudar, y hasta ella dudaba en ese momento. La chica compuso una mueca al intentar hablar y no saber qué decir, pues ni ella misma sabía a quién estaba protegiendo, y el hombre se dio cuenta, porque sonrió satisfecho.

—Ya imaginaba que no sabrías qué contestar —dijo con su sonrisa aún en sus labios—. Es difícil decantarse entre un chico insulso que ha sobrevivido demasiadas veces y no precisamente por méritos propios, y un mortífago que vive por y para servir a su señor.

—Ese chico insulso como lo has llamado, es mi mejor amigo —. La voz de Hermione estaba rota de rabia, y sus ojos, entornados, examinaban con precaución a Barty.

Ambos se iban acercando poco a poco, como si necesitaran estar tan cerca para no cesar de expender insultos el uno contra el otro, como si fuera indispensable la proximidad entre ellos. Y de hecho, para Hermione el sólo contacto con aquel hombre le producía un intenso placer que se esforzaba por disimular.

Se encontraban frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y Hermione sintió de repente como si alguien la empujara hacia delante para terminar posándose en los brazos de Barty, una fuerza inexplicablemente intensa que parecía no tener fin… y se besaron, se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho, con tal pasión que la chica se olvidó de absolutamente todo.

Tal fue la abstracción de ambos y el empeño que pusieron en aquel beso, que Hermione sintió que sólo existían Barty y ella, pero súbitamente, el joven la apartó de él. Ella, totalmente desconcertada, pues aunque los sentimientos de Barty eran bastante contradictorios, creyó por un momento que había conectado, que por fin lo habían dicho todo de una vez por todas sin necesidad de pronunciar ni una sola palabra, y no entendía el por qué de aquella reacción.

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que allí había alguien más: un hombre maduro, con pelo y bigote entrecanos, caminaba por entre los árboles con aire distraído y lo hacía despacio, como si el esfuerzo que le suponía fuera enorme. Cuando Hermione lo reconoció el corazón le dio un vuelco: era el señor Crouch, el padre de Barty.

Estaba en un estado lamentable, totalmente desorientado, como si estuviera bajo la maldición imperius. Y entonces la chica lo comprendió: Barty dominaba así a su padre, lo controlaba, pues no podía permitir que desvelara su presencia en Hogwarts. El hombre miraba sin ver, estaba totalmente ido, con los ojos cansados y unas marcadas ojeras, y Hermione sintió una lástima por él que no había sentido nunca.

Miró a Barty, que había sacado la varita y apuntaba a su propio padre con ella; su cara era imperturbable, seria, como siempre y ella se asustó, pues aunque creía al joven capaz de asesinar a su propio padre y de mucho más, no pensó que fuera hacerlo delante de ella… aunque se dio cuenta que realmente no sabía tanto de Barty como ella pensaba.

De repente, el señor Crouch, que estaba agarrado a un árbol porque sus piernas no se tenían, pareció flaquear y antes de que pudiera llegar al suelo siquiera Barty ya había lanzado la maldición cruciatus y su padre se retorcía salvajemente sobre floridos arbustos a la vez que gritaba con todo su ser. Aunque estaban bastante lejos del campo de quidditch, Hermione echó un vistazo hacia allí por si alguien oía los lamentos de aquel hombre, a la vez que, horrorizada contemplaba la escena.

Le costó reaccionar, pues aquellos gemidos de dolor la dejaron totalmente petrificada, con los ojos como platos y se dio cuenta de que contemplaba con la boca abierta la escena.

—¡Basta Barty! —Hermione le apuntó con su varita— ¡Es tu padre!

—¡Vete de aquí, Granger! —Le ordenó sin mirarla, con la vista fija en su padre, cuyos gritos no cesaban— Esto es asunto mío.

—¿Es asunto tuyo torturar a tu propio padre? ¡Por favor, déjalo! Al final te descubrirán.

Esas últimas palabras parecieron hacer mella en Barty, porque bajó su varita bruscamente, y el señor Crouch cayó al suelo, inerte. Hermione corrió hacia él, y respiró aliviada al percatarse de que aún tenía pulso; mirando a Barty con un profundo odio, no pudo dejar de gritarle.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto? — Hermione estaba cansada de tanto juego, de la actitud de Barty, y las lágrimas de rabia asomaron por sus ojos, pero ella no las dejó salir. No era el momento.

—No lo entiendes —se limitó a decir Barty—. Esto me resulta muy duro.

—¿Duro? Pero si no te ha temblado la mano para hacerle a tu padre esto…

—Escúchame bien – Barty puso a Hermione frente a él, agarrándola por los brazos—. Tengo una misión que cumplir, y por tu culpa estoy empezando a dudar de que pueda llevarla a cabo, así que te pido que no me busques más.

—¿Por mi culpa? —Hermione cada vez estaba más confusa— Sé de lo que eres capaz, lo has dejado bien claro —señaló al señor Crouch, aún inmóvil en el suelo—, así que no me digas que yo te impido…

—Sí, ¡lo haces! —Exclamó el joven, parecía fuera de sí— Porque no puedo hacer nada sin que tú aparezcas en mi mente.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Hermione pasmada; era lo último que se esperaba.

—Por eso te pido que te alejes. Tengo que hacer cosas que tú no aprobarías, y mientras estés cerca me será imposible.

Sin embargo, la chica permanecía allí, mientras su mirada iba de Barty a su padre. No quería irse, menos después de lo que el joven acababa de decirle… quizá aún hubiera esperanza para ellos.

—¡Vete! – bramó Barty. Estaba lleno de furia y Hermione comprendió que su sitio no era aquel, por lo que decidió marcharse. Le sostuvo un instante la mirada y se alejó de allí, dejando a Barty a solas con su padre, para que le hiciera quien sabe qué cosas y a medida que iba llegando al castillo se sentía más mal… así que decidió darse la vuelta para volver y enmendar su error; pero lo que vio no se lo permitió


	27. Una muerte

Hermione se quedó paralizada ante aquella escena: contempló estupefacta cómo el señor Crouch golpeaba a Krum en la cabeza y huía tan rápido como sus magulladas articulaciones le permitían, dejando al joven inconsciente en el suelo. No había rastro de Barty, y tampoco de Harry, que había estado entrenando con el resto del equipo y la chica lo había perdido de vista.

Todo pasó demasiado deprisa, y la chica no supo cómo reaccionar; quiso correr y ayudar a Krum, pero sus impulsos quedaban ahogados por una verdad tan absoluta que sus músculos no querían realizar ni un solo movimiento. Había llegado hasta el límite, era plenamente consciente de lo que llevaba haciendo todo ese curso…verse con un mortífago, y no sólo eso, sino enamorarse de él hasta tal punto que no le importaba ni siquiera lo que fuera a ser de ella en un futuro… pero no pudo evitar pensar en Harry y en que estaba traicionándole. Aun así, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo.

Suspiró hondo, como si aquel gesto supusiera el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida, y se dio la vuelta dejando a Krum donde estaba, pues no pensaba delatar a Barty de ningún modo: eso sería tirar piedras en su propio tejado, pues todos aquellos momentos compartidos con él habían construido algo tan sólido que nada ni nadie podría derribar. Ella lo amaba, y no le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, y estaba segura de que él sentía lo mismo.

Pasó largo rato de pie mirando a la lejanía sin ver, absorta en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba allí sola y el viento comenzaba a helar sus huesos, por lo que decidió ir a la sala común para pensar en lo que acababa de pasar y sobre todo en lo que sucedería con ella.

Por el camino, no dejaba de pensar en Barty, en dónde estaría. ¿Y si se había ido para siempre de Hogwarts? No, simplemente se había ido del bosque, eso era todo; permanecería oculto en alguna parte del castillo, aunque dudaba de que estuviera en su despacho, por eso decidió no ir a buscarlo; además, ya eran demasiadas visitas al despacho de un profesor, y si alguien la veía o seguía sólo podría perjudicarle.

La Señora Gorda le dejó paso cuando Hermione le dijo la contraseña, y cuando entró en la sala se encontró a Ron sentado en uno de los sillones, ya medio dormido.

—¡Ronald! —Le gritó Hermione, al tiempo que el chico daba un brinco— ¿Te habías dormido?

—No, qué va. Sólo estaba…descansando la vista —. Dijo frotándose los ojos— ¿No has visto a Harry?

—Mmm no —mintió ella—. ¿Has estado aquí toda la tarde en lugar de estudiar?— Se sorprendió a sí misma echándole la culpa a Ron por algo que ella tampoco había hecho, y la horrible tarea del estudio la abrumó, pues había dejado descuidados sus estudios.

—Estaba esperándolo ¿vale? —replicó él—. ¿Y tú dónde diablos has estado?

—Yo eh… bueno, he estado en la biblioteca, como siempre.

Por suerte Ron no dijo nada más, y se limitó a mirar las llamas de la chimenea.

Hermione estaba saturada: por un lado, tenía que hablar con Barty, pues quería confesarle lo que pretendía hacer, le costara lo que le costara; además, había visto cosas que debería callar por lealtad a él, y no sólo eso, sino que estaban los exámenes. Sí, ¡esos que no había estudiado!

Subió a su cuarto, intentando no pensar en nada más que en concentrarse en sus libros, y cogió estos. Oyó voces en la sala común, y bajó corriendo, pues pensaba que alguien estaba peleando; pero eran Harry y Ron, y el primero parecía conmocionado.

—Harry, ¿qué ocurre? —Preguntó Hermione con falsa curiosidad, pues bien sabía lo que podía pasar

—El señor Crouch —dijo casi sin aliento; había venido corriendo—. Ha muerto.

Hermione se quedó blanca como la cera, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para sostener los libros en sus brazos. ¿Muerto? ¿Habría cometido Barty la locura de matar a su propio padre? Qué se podía esperar de un mortífago…pero ella amaba a ese mortífago, y por muy cruel que fuera, lo tenía en su corazón desde hacía tiempo.

—Dios mío Harry, es horrible —. Estaba sorprendida, pero fingió el tono de sorpresa, pues aunque vio a ese hombre agonizar hasta casi el llanto no estaba tan apegada a él; se sintió un monstruo.

—¿Lo sabe Dumbledore? —Peguntó Ron en voz baja.

—Sí, se lo acabo de decir… Oíd, no sé quién habrá hecho esto, pero andad con cuidado.

Hermione y Ron asintieron. La chica se sentía fatal, pues había sido testigo de casi todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde con el señor Crouch; necesitaba salir de allí, así que se excusó y se marchó a la biblioteca: al menos allí podría pensar, porque dudaba mucho que pudiera estudiar algo; pero antes preguntó a su amigo:

—¿Sabes algo de la tercera prueba? —Se interesó Hermione. Había que quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Sí… Ludo Bagman nos dijo que era un laberinto. Pero necesitaré tu ayuda Hermione, ya sabes que los hechizos convocadores no son mi fuerte.

—Claro —se limitó a decir ella. Sonrió a ambos y se marchó.

El camino a la biblioteca se le hizo más largo que nunca, y quizá fuera porque encerrarse entre esas paredes se le antojaba agobiante; ella ansiaba libertad, una libertad que hallaría estando con Barty, aunque eso supusiera estar huyendo constantemente. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca se sentó en una mesa apartada, pues quería estar sola.

Abrió su libro de Aritmancia en vano, pues en cuanto fijó la vista en las letras todas se le movieron; la concentración brillaba por su ausencia, y los acontecimientos recientes la abrumaban. No se reconocía: ¿qué había sido de la Hermione responsable y amiga de sus amigos? Sentía que Barty la consumía por completo, y que ella se dejaba consumir, quizá ya harta de ser siempre Doña Perfecta, quizá de no poder expresar sus sentimientos.

De repente, se quedó inmóvil un momento.

—Dios mío —. Musitó para sí. Barty no estaba espiando a Harry, ¡quería entrarse en qué consistía la última prueba! Harry estaba en serio peligro, porque quizá Barty estaba planeando algo contra él… quizá, no. Hermione estaba totalmente segura.

Barty tenía que llevar su cabo su plan, y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Cerrando el libro de golpe, y dejando a la señora Pince rezongando por el ruido que hacía al salir, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su despacho; con un poco de suerte estaría allí.

Tenía que persuadirlo. Apenas quedaban días para la última prueba del torneo y la chica albergaba esperanzas de que Barty se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta ni siquiera se paró y llamó, sino que entró directamente, sobresaltando al joven que se hallaba sentado en una desvencijada silla y removía un pequeño caldero. Hermione habló sin miramientos.

—Basta ya por favor —. Su tono no parecía en absoluto un ruego, sino más bien una amenaza, y aquello llamó la atención de Barty, que la miró con vivo interés.

—Sabes que no puedo —. La miró severamente y sin dejar de remover su caldero.

—Pero, ¿podrías contarme al menos lo que piensas hacer? —Hermione no quería resignarse pero le daba la impresión de que tendría que ceder.

—Sí claro, para que vayas a contárselo corriendo —. Replicó el joven bajando la vista a su poción.

—¿No te fías de mi? Yo me fiaría porque te recuerdo que no he dicho a nadie que en Hogwarts hay un mortífago.

El joven se levantó y se acercó a ella; la miró y sonrió socarronamente, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara ligeramente.

—Digamos que mi señor necesita sangre de su enemigo, y yo únicamente debo proporcionársela.

Hermione, horrorizada por lo que estaba escuchando, habló con voz entrecortada. No podía ser verdad lo que oía.

—Y pretenderá matarlo, ¿no es así? —. La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero luchaba por disimularlo ante Barty, pues ante todo quería dar muestra de plena integridad—. Eres un monstruo.

Pero en realidad no sentía aquellas palabras. Barty era vil y mezquino, pero había algo que la atraía sobremanera y ocultaba todos los buenos pensamientos que tenía, dejando entrever su lado más salvaje y oculto. Y eso le gustaba.

—Estaría dispuesta a seguirte hasta el final —se oyó decir Hermione—, aunque ello suponga tener que dejar a los míos.

—Pero, ¿no me acabas de llamar monstruo? Estoy cansado de este jueguito niña.

—Entonces soy una niña… —estaba cada vez más segura de sí misma y se lo estaba demostrando a Barty— ¿Esto lo haría una niña?

Fue un impulso, algo que salió de su ser y no se molestó en detenerse: se lanzó a los brazos de Barty y lo besó, y este no se retiró sino que correspondió su beso. Pero ella se separó de él y lo empujó, mirando con placer la cara de estupefacción del joven.


	28. Ya no hay dudas

Barty se quedó mudo, pues para nada se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la chica.

—Si no puedo hacer que cambies de idea, al menos deja que vaya contigo. Donde sea, me da igual.

—Pero entonces, ¿vas a dejar a tu amigo a merced de mi señor? —Preguntó Barty con curiosidad. Parecía disfrutar poniendo a la chica entre la espada y la pared.

—Creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente para defenderse solo.

El silencio llenó la estancia por unos instantes que a Hermione le parecieron horas. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas: estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo, sus estudios, su familia, hasta sus amigos por seguir a un mortífago. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Barty, y de vez en cuando se posaban en la marca, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Sentía una terrible curiosidad por saber más sobre el otro lado, el lado del mal o de lo que a ella le habían enseñado que era el mal, pero sobre todo quería abrirse a nuevas experiencias y deseaba que fuera con Barty. Respiró hondo, y le preguntó, aunque más que una pregunta fuera una afirmación:

—Has matado a tu padre, ¿verdad?

Barty se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el escritorio, con la mirada fija en la pared. Bajó la vista un instante y se giró de nuevo mientras Hermione lo miraba con aprensión.

—¿Y qué si lo he hecho? Mi padre sólo hubiera entorpecido mis pasos y arruinado mis planes.

—No voy a cuestionarte —. La chica tragó saliva y preguntó a Barty algo que la estaba quemando por dentro y que debía soltar cuanto antes —. Ahora, quiero saber algo. Yo... ¿Sientes algo por mí?

Bary permaneció callado, mirando al vacío como buscando la respuesta a aquello. Esto provocó la exasperación de Hermione, que acercándose a él a grandes zancadas lo miró fijamente, de modo que sus castaños ojos se encontraron con los negros del joven.

—Así que no ¿eh? —Dijo ella viendo que Barty no pronunciaba palabra alguna—. Si no sientes nada, ¿por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué dejaste que nos entregáramos a aquella pasión?

Su respiración era agitada, y la impotencia se apoderaba de ella. Al ver que Barty no contestaba sino que se limitaba a mirarla con semblante imperturbable, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse indignada y a la vez decepcionada, pues aquel hombre era más duro que el hielo y su rostro era inescrutable, como siempre. Pero él la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, y sin soltarla le habló:

—No puedo mentirle a mí mismo. Ya te dije que te alejaras, y si te lo digo es por tu bien, porque mi cometido es mi prioridad y con mis estúpidos actos solo demuestro mi flaqueza.

—Nadie es débil cuando ama —aquellas palabras de Hermione sorprendieron a Barty que soltó su brazo al instante—. Mira no voy a obligarte a nada. Sé que tu misión es lo más importante, y estoy dispuesta a esperarte.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso? —Preguntó él extrañado.

—Significa, que aun sabiendo que mi mejor amigo está en peligro, sabiendo que puede morir en la última prueba del torneo y que lo que pienso hacer va en contra de mis principios, quiero que sepas que te seguiré donde vayas —. Hermione suspiró y tragó saliva: se le estaba secando la boca- si tú quieres.

El silencio los atrapó de nuevo, y se sumieron en un mar de acuciantes dudas que sólo podrían disipar en aquel instante. Barty se decidió a hablar, apoyado en su escritorio y mirando de hito en hito a la chica, cuya respiración estaba más agitada que nunca.

—El problema es que no sé que quiero ¿sabes? —Snrió amargamente — Parezco un niño inexperto, no me reconozco. Soy firme a mis convicciones, y sobre todo soy fiel a mi señor, eso ya lo sabes, pero conocerte ha supuesto que algo en mi interior que parecía dormido haya despertado…

Hermione se disponía a exigirle que le dijera claramente lo que sentía porque aquella incertidumbre la estaba matando, pero él la interrumpió al ver que abría la boca.

—No sé si es amor o qué diablos es lo que siento, porque jamás había estado en esta situación y no entiendo de sentimientos. Mira, te pedí que te alejaras para que pudiera trazar mis planes con tranquilidad, pero no lo has hecho, y no solo eso, sino que estás dispuesta a dejarlo todo por alguien a quien no le importa matar o traicionar. Eso es admirable.

Hermione no sabía si lo decía en serio porque realmente lo pensaba, o simplemente era ironía, porque su frío tono de voz apenas dejaba entrever sentimiento o sensación alguna. Con Barty nunca se sabía, por eso no le preguntó y prefirió contemplarlo en silencio: no estaba segura de que él la quisiera, pero al menos no le era indiferente y eso la consoló un poco, pues por un momento se había sentido despreciada.


	29. Últimos perparativos

De camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione solo podía pensar en sus amigos, en qué les diría, cómo afrontaría aquella situación.

¿Una nota? Demasiado cobarde, ella no era de esas, decía las cosas de frente, como debía ser. Y esa vez no iba a ser menos, así que se decidió a hacerlo al final de la prueba aunque aquello supusiera el fin de su amistad, de cuatro años de eterna fidelidad. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Entró por el hueco del retrato y vio a sus amigos que la esperaban para cenar.

—¡Por fin apareces! —Exclamó Ron levantándose del sofá de un brinco— Tengo hambre.

—Siempre tienes hambre Ronald —. Replicó ella sonriente. El buen humor de Ron siempre la alegraba hasta en los peores momentos

—Ya pero esta vez es diferente: hay muslos de pollo para cenar ¿sabes? Eso incrementa mi apetito.

Todos rieron. No quería perder aquella amistad, y Hermione aún estaba a tiempo de dar marcha atrás, pero se dijo que no era posible realmente: no le preocupaba su situación, sino la de los más próximos a ella, sus padres, sus amigos; además se dijo que ya les había engañado por el simple hecho de tener contacto con un mortífago durante todo el curso. Sin embargo, lo que sentía por aquel hombre la quemaba por dentro y necesitaba huir de todo, pero con él.

Mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor no podía pensar más que en la forma y momento de decirles a sus amigos que los iba a abandonar, pero decidió que tendría que ser después de la prueba: sino Harry quizá se negara a competir, aunque quizá fuera mejor así, pues de esa forma no estaría en peligro y ella podría salvarlo. No, las cosas debían permanecer como estaban si ella quería salir de Hogwarts con Barty y compartir una vida juntos, una vida que no les iba a ser negada.

Durante el día siguiente, Hermione se esforzó por mirar a sus amigos a los ojos, pero le costaba un triunfo hacerlo y controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar en cualquier momento. Lo que estaba haciendo no era digno de ella, y se dijo que no se merecía pertenecer a la casa de Godric Gryffindor.

Los exámenes comenzaban, y Hermione no había estudiado absolutamente nada, así que en el poco tiempo que tenía lo empleaba en memorizar sus pesados libros de texto. Aunque, pensaba, que de nada le iba a servir aprenderse todo aquello si iba a llevar una vida de absoluta clandestinidad y la huída iba a ser su día a día.

Después de pasar una agotadora tarde encerrada entre las paredes de aquella fría biblioteca, se acordó que tenía que ayudar a Harry con la tercera prueba, así que salió de allí bajo la mirada curiosa de unos alumnos de tercero de Hufflepuff: hacía tiempo que Rita Skeeter no escribía sobre ella, pero aún oía algunos comentarios despectivos por los pasillos, o a alumnos que cuchicheaban y al verla se callaban de golpe, mirándola fijamente. La verdad, todo aquello le importaba un comino; en realidad le hacía gracia, porque a Skeeter sólo le faltaba emparejarla con Peeves.

Caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos, cabizbaja, escogiendo el momento adecuado para hablar con sus amigos cuando oyó algo tras una columna de piedra. Se paró en seco y escuchó atentamente, y al percatarse de que Barty, bajo la apariencia del profesor Moody era quien la llamaba se acercó con disimulo, pues un grupo de alumnas de primero pasaba por allí.

—¿Puedes hablar ahora? —Dijo él en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Tengo que ayudar a Harry a… —Empezó Hermione, pero Barty la interrumpió.

—Será sólo un momento.

La agarró del brazo y mirando a todas partes con su ojo mágico entraron en un aula vacía: aún olía a tinta y sudor, y la chica dedujo que apenas unos minutos allí habían tenido clase. Barty se sentó en un pupitre y Hermione se quedó mirándolo con expectación de pie, esperando que hablara; necesitaba saber qué le esperaba a Harry tras el final de su prueba. Se sentía fatal de nuevo y un nudo se colocó en su garganta dejándola apenas sin aire, pero disimuló.

—Bien, querías saber lo que pasará en la tercera prueba y te lo voy a contar.

—No —dijo quedamente Hermone y Barty la miró extrañado—. Yo solo quiero saber cómo vas a llevar a Harry hasta Vol… tu señor.

No se atrevía a decir el nombre, aún le costaba hacerlo sin que le diera un escalofrío.

—Mmm bueno, seguro que lo adivinas. Eres demasiado inteligente… piensa un poco.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Barty se tomaba aquello como un juego? Típico de un mortífago…la vida de las personas le importaba bien poco. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras intentaba pensar, y de repente la respuesta se dibujó ante ella tan nítidamente que dio un respingo.

—Un traslador —musitó. En Hogwarts nadie podía aparecerse y no había más solución que aquella. Pero, ¿qué elegir como traslador? No podía ser… no… — ¡La copa!

—Muy bien, eres realmente muy perspicaz —. Dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Pero, ¿y si Harry nunca llega a tocar la copa? Quiero decir, ¿y si no gana el torneo?

—Ganará. Yo me aseguraré de que así sea y no fallaré.

Barty se levantó del pupitre y mirando al gran ventanal, como si estuviera totalmente abstraído, empezó a hablar visiblemente emocionado, ignorando por completo a Hermione.

—Imagínate cómo me recompensará cuando le lleve a Potter.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía: se iba a fugar con el hombre que amaba y él sólo podía pensar en su misión, en agradar a su señor, en la recompensa. No había cabida en Barty para los sentimientos, y menos para el amor.

—Solo piensas en eso, ¿verdad? Yo estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti y tú…

—¡Sabes que esto es muy importante! —La miró como si acabara de reparar en su presencia, y la agarró con fuerza del brazo, dejando entrever la marca—. Pero he descubierto que hay algo también muy importante, y no voy a dejarte aquí, ya lo sabes.

Sus rostros apenas estaban a un palmo de distancia. Hermione apartó su cara de la de Barty, pues mientras era Moody era incapaz de imaginarse que en realidad estaba frente al amor de su vida; aquel rostro rasgado y envejecido no le atraía en absoluto. Él aún la agarraba del brazo con fuerza, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta, o mejor, no le importaba para nada.

—Vaya, qué poco te gusta Moody —. Sonrió entre dientes, mirando a Hermione con unos ojos convertidos en dos finas rendijas.

—¿Y cómo vamos a irnos sin ser vistos? —Preguntó de repente para cambiar de tema, pues no le apetecía hablar de nuevo de lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir.

—Tendré listo un traslador en el Bosque Prohibido, por eso no te preocupes —dijo Barty soltando el brazo de la chica—. Te esperaré tras la cabaña del guardabosques justo después del torneo…si todo sale bien.

"Si todo sale bien". Aquellas palabras trastornaron a Hermione: no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos si nada de aquello funcionaba, si atrapaban a Barty y luego a ella con él… El pánico se apoderó de ella.


	30. Una lucha interna

—¿Y si todo esto sale mal? ¿Y si nos descubren? Bueno, mejor dicho, ¿y si te devuelven a Azkaban? No quiero ni pensar lo que te harían los dementores…

—¡Chsst! —Barty levantó el mentón de la chica y dirigió su fino rostro hacia el suyo— No pasará nada. ¿Confías en mí?

— Sí —. lla no dudó ni un instante. Pero recordó que debía ayudar a Harry, y se separó de Barty rápidamente—. Tengo que irme, es tarde.

—Recuérdalo, en cuanto acabe la prueba dirígete al Bosque Prohibido—. Le repitió Barty.

—Pero, ¿cómo se supone que sabré si termina o no la prueba, si ninguno de los participantes sale de ese laberinto?— El estómago empezó a rugirle a Hermione, pero no precisamente de hambre.

—Si pasa mucho tiempo y nadie sale, es el momento. Lo dejo a tu criterio.

¿Su criterio? Entonces la escapada se le antojaba un tanto difícil, pero asintió. Salió del aula rápidamente y sin mirar atrás corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor; y ya que no iba a hacer nada por librar a su amigo del encontronazo con Voldemort, al menos quería ayudarlo a enfrentarlo hasta donde sus conocimientos llegaran.

Entró por el hueco del retrato y al ver a Harry y a Ron sentados en sendos sofás y enfrascados en un montón de gruesos libros sintió añoranza recordando los días en los que era ella quien se quedaba hasta tarde con sus queridos amigos de papel, resolviendo cualquier duda a sus amigos de carne y hueso. Al oir a alguien entrar, ellos se giraron y al verla allí de pie, Harry se levantó.

—Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? — Preguntó el chico al ver que ella no tenía muy buen aspecto: los recientes acontecimientos la habian desgastado tanto física como anímicamente, y su cuerpo se resentía.

Pero Hermione en lugar de responder, se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó, y el llanto se apoderó de ella. Las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos y estaban mojando la camisa del chico, mientras Ron contemplaba la escena estupefacto. La chica se separó de Harry rápidamente, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Qué ocurre Hermione? —Preguntó él visiblemente preocupado.

—Nada…es que… —comenzó a hipar— Me da miedo que algo te pueda pasar en ese laberinto…

—No te preocupes por eso. Estábamos esperándote porque encontramos unos libros y queríamos que les echaras un vistazo—. Dijo él contemplando detenidamente a Hermione y señalando los gruesos libros que estaban abiertos encima de los sofás.

Ella asintió y se sentó con sus amigos. Aquel momento quizá fuera el último que iba a pasar con ellos, y por eso quería atesorar cada palabra y cada gesto, cada instante. Tras pasar un buen rato practicando algunos hechizos defensivos bajaron a cenar, pues Harry y Ron estaban realmente hambrientos. Hermione en cambio no tenía nada de hambre, es más, parecía que su estómago se había cerrado a cal y canto y la chica era incapaz de probar bocado. Se conformó con contemplar a sus amigos comer como si fuera a acabarse el mundo y con sonreír de vez en cuando a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era llorar; no entendía cómo podía sentirse tan mal si iba a hacer lo que estaba deseando con toda su alma, pero pensó que comenzar una nueva vida en aquellas circunstancias suponía más lágrimas que sonrisas.

Después de cenar subieron de nuevo a la sala común, y mientras Harry y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez que se prolongó hasta la hora de dormir, Hermione miraba a uno y a otro, tratando de guardar en sus retinas cada recodo de sus facciones, pues quizá nunca volviera a verlos.

Sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de ver a Barty, necesitaba un abrazo, uno que sus amigos no podrían darle, uno cálido y lleno de sentimiento…pero quizá él tampoco pudiera. Aún así quería verlo a toda costa… era tarde, así que debía estar ya en su despacho. Pero tenía que estar segura de su paradero, no podía deambular por el castillo a esas horas y encima sola.

Se le ocurrió una idea que luchó por desechar de su cabeza, porque suponía robarle a Harry: necesitaba su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador. Mientras veía a sus amigos jugar, Hermione planeaba cómo haría para coger todo aquello sin ser visto, y se sintió mal por ello, pero estaba decidida.

—Chicos, yo me voy a dormir ya. Hasta mañana —. Dijo levantándose de su sillón y en un tono de lo más convincente. Ellos asintieron, y ella consciente de que no se estaban dando cuenta de nada suspiró aliviada.

Salió hacia la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de las chicas, pero antes asegurándose de que nadie de la sala común podía verla, miró hacia los dormitorios de los chicos. La puerta del cuarto de Harry estaba entreabierta así que sin pensárselo dos veces, mirando a todos lados y levantando con cautela su varita, musitó:

"¡Accio capa invisible y mapa del merodeador!"

Al instante, ambos volaron hacia el regazo de Hermione. Ella se colocó la capa rápidamente y volvió a la sala común con sigilo; no era muy tarde, así que confiaba en que algún rezagado entrara y así ella poder colarse por el hueco del retrato. Esperó sin quitar ojo a sus amigos, que seguían embobados con el juego, y al momento se abrió el hueco y entró Ginny.

Ella se deslizó con cuidado y salió de puntillas. Una vez en el pasillo, abrió el mapa del merodeador que a simple vista parecía un trozo de papel amarillento; creía saber cómo funcionaba porque había visto a Harry con él: las palabras eran…

—Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas —. Dijo en voz muy baja, y al instante multitud de formas y nombres aparecieron en él. Buscó a Barty y lo encontró en un aula vacía del segundo piso, pero para su sorpresa no era el nombre de Moody el que figuraba escrito sino el de Barty… ¿qué hacía fuera de su despacho así?. Corrió bajo la capa cuanto pudo, esquivando a Peeves y a la Señora Norris que patrullaba los pasillos, y llegó por fin a su destino.

Suspiró y cerciorándose de que estaba sola, abrió la puerta del aula. El joven estaba de espaldas mirando hacia el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana, y se giró repentinamente: se le veía en tensión, y era normal porque tenía al descubierto la marca tenebrosa, pero respiró aliviado cuando Hermione se quitó la capa y la dejó en el suelo. Se acercó a él corriendo y lo abrazó, y él para sorpresa de la chica le correspondió en aquel abrazo.

Por vez primera la chica se sintió querida, y sólo había hecho falta un simple abrazo para demostrarlo. El frío que transmitía Barty de repente se había esfumado y había dado paso a un calor agradable y placentero.

Barty la apartó de sí y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de tu sala común? —Su voz sonaba demasiado protectora, aunque con aquel deje de frialdad que jamás se iba de su ser.

—Sólo quería verte… pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¡Y así! ¿Y si alguien te descubre? ¿Por qué diablos tienes al descubierto eso? — Dijo señalando la marca del brazo de Barty, que palpitaba con fuerza.

—Quería pensar. La marca comenzó a dolerme, y eso significa que el desenlace de esta historia se acerca.

Hermione tragó saliva, pues estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Barty la notó intranquila.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes! —Exclamó algo irritado. La inseguridad de Hermione en aquellos momentos le parecía un fastidio.

—Está bien —. Replicó ella mirándolo a los ojos con una firmeza que sorprendió a Barty. Ya no le importaba que Barty le gritara, y se dio cuenta de que quizá se estaba volviendo algo sumisa; estaba a tiempo para cambiar de nuevo y volver a ser la misma Hermione decidida que era.

—No debí hablarte así, hoy estoy especialmente molesto…

—Nos vemos mañana —. Dijo la chica rápidamente. Y se dio la vuelta; cogió del suelo el mapa y la capa, y echándosela por encima dejó a Barty con la palabra en la boca. Así era Hermione, no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, y menos por unas palabras…

Echó a andar a paso ligero. Una vez estuvo frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda y dijo la contraseña, entró y se puso de nuevo la capa por si quedaba alguien en la sala, pero lo único que quedaba eran los restos de lo que fue un gran fuego en la chimenea. Hermione subió a toda prisa hasta su cuarto aún con la capa puesta, y una vez dentro se la quitó y la arrojó a un rincón junto con el mapa.

Se tumbó en la cama, rogando porque a Harry no le diera por mirar en su baúl al día siguiente. Esa noche auguraba ser larga.


	31. Es un final, qué más da

Esa semana comenzaban los exámenes finales y en otras ocasiones Hermione hubiera estado irritable, estresada por la cantidad de cosas que tenía que aprenderse, pero esa vez había desistido de intentar estudiar. Y es que lo realmente importante de aquel día era que iba a ser el día en que su vida cambiara para siempre, el día de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos: iba a fugarse con Barty. Se levantó de la cama con parsimonia y se vistió. Sacó de su mochila algunos libros y metió toda la ropa que pudo y sus efectos personales, y la dejó al lado de la cama.

La mañana transcurrió muy deprisa, o eso le pareció a Hermione. La gente estaba nerviosa en parte por los exámenes y en parte por la prueba, y el ambiente estaba muy agitado en el Gran Comedor: los alumnos cuchicheaban entre ellos sin parar de mirar a los campeones de los colegios participantes. Harry se sentía observado, pero Hermione sonrió, pues aunque pusiera cara de resignación sabía que su amigo estaba más que acostumbrado a aquellas reacciones.

Por la tarde, mientras Harry estaba en su cuarto probablemente tranquilizándose un poco antes de salir y enfrentarse a quién sabía qué peligros, y Ron lo acompañaba, ella decidió darse un paseo por el castillo: su último momento a solas en aquel lugar que había sido como una segunda casa para ella, cuyos profesores le habían enseñado tanto y dentro de cuyas paredes había sido tan feliz.

Entró en todas y cada una de las aulas del colegio contemplándolas como si jamás hubiera visto nada igual, y las lágrimas luchaban por brotar de sus ojos castaños. La emoción de dejar todo eso atrás era superior a ella, pero respiró hondo: debía tranquilizarse… y debía salir del castillo, pues la prueba empezaría dentro de poco.

Corrió por los pasillos y mientras bajaba la escalera de mármol vio a Ron que parecía estar buscándola.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Le preguntó cuando por fin se acercó a él—¡Vamos!

La agarró de la mano y corrieron hacia las afueras del castillo, donde se erigían unas altas paredes de enredadera que formaban un inmenso laberinto. Se sentaron en las gradas al lado de Ginny y Neville, y este último visiblemente nervioso, movía las piernas sin parar. En una de las gradas superiores, apartado de la gente, estaba Barty bajo el disfraz de Moody: tenia que guardar las apariencias y por eso estaba allí, y cuando la chica lo miró él desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

Bajo ellos estaban de pie los cuatro campeones. Hermione miraba a Harry de hito en hito, pues el chico estaba en tensión porque no sabía lo que le esperaba allí dentro, y ella lo entendía perfectamente; él la miró y sonrió y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando que quizá fuera el último gesto de aprecio que se dirigieran.

Tras las instrucciones del director, los campeones entraron en el laberinto. Pasó largo rato sin que se oyera absolutamente nada, y el nerviosismo de Hermione iba en aumento; de repente unas chispas rojas surgieron por encima del laberinto, el profesor Snape entró en él y salió al momento con Fleur en brazos, que yacía inconsciente. Agitados murmullos recorrían las gradas y Hermione se removía en su asiento: cuando terminara la prueba tendría que ir coger su mochila e ir al Bosque Prohibido…

El tiempo pasaba y el resto de campeones no salía… ¿era ese el momento? Hermione estaba confusa y no se atrevía a levantarse de su asiento aún, pues tenía la esperanza de que Harry saliera del laberinto sano y salvo. Pero transcurrió una hora sin saber nada de los participantes y la chica decidió marcharse, con todo el dolor de su corazón y sin poder despedirse de Harry. Fue a levantarse del asiento pero en ese instante su amigo apareció agarrando de una mano la copa y de otra… ¿Era aquello real? No podía ser. ¡Era Cedric Diggory! Y estaba muerto.

La gente te levantó de las gradas y miró con expectación hacia donde estaban los chicos, y Hermione vio a Barty bajar de las gradas con su pronunciada y fingida cojera y acercarse a Harry, agarrarlo del brazo y llevárselo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no iba al Bosque Prohibido?

Hermione decidió por fin marcharse, aquel era el momento y no podía esperar más. Abrazó a Ron conteniendo las lágrimas ante la cara de pasmo del chico que no entendía nada, se alejó corriendo de allí hacia el bosque. Una vez detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, se escondió tras un árbol, y después de convocar a su mochila esperó un rato… pero Barty no aparecía.

Comenzó a preocuparse. Además aquello estaba oscuro y no le hacía mucha gracia permanecer ahí quieta por mucho tiempo, así que decidió ir a su despacho, seguro que estaba allí, y esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada. Corrió todo lo que pudo por los pasillos y al llegar a la puerta de su despacho se paró en seco: había alguien más con Barty. Pegó el oído a la puerta y oyó las voces de Dumbledore y Snape, y aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían se temía lo peor: ¿lo habrían descubierto? Oyó ruidos cerca de la puerta y se escondió tras una columna al tiempo que aquella se abría y Snape agarraba del brazo a Barty, ahora transformado y dejando ver su verdadera apariencia al igual que su marca.

Sus temores se habían confirmado: se lo llevarían a Azkaban para que los dementores le dieran el beso… pero no lo podía permitir. Harry y Dumbledore tomaron el camino opuesto a Snape y Hermione quiso decirle algo, pero Barty estaba en peligro, la necesitaba; así que siguió al profesor de Pociones con sigilo hasta un aula, donde este dejó que el joven entrara y acto seguido cerró la puerta y se marchó a toda prisa, seguramente a llamar al ministro de magia. Aprovechando que Barty estaba solo, Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces y con su varita abrió la puerta: allí estaba el joven en el suelo, y a la chica se le encogió el corazón, pues jamás lo había visto tan demacrado. Se acercó a él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Barty, te estuve esperando. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Van a llevarte a Azkaban? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Barty se limitó a sonreír a Hermione y decir:

—Mi señor ha vuelto. Lo único que lamento es que no podrá recompensarme si no sigo con vida… mejor dicho, si estoy peor que muerto.

Sonrió amargamente, pero Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

—Vámonos de aquí. ¡Deprisa! —Le gritó en un susurro viendo que no tenía intención de moverse. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes, mientras la mirada de Barty recorría cada resquicio del fino rostro de Hermione.

Finalmente ambos salieron del aula agarrados de la mano y con cuidado, se dirigieron al bosque mientras Hermione rogaba por que nadie los hubierha visto; sin embargo, apenas habían llegado a la cabaña del guardabosques cuando unos destellos de luz roja les pasaron rozando: los profesores querían retener a Barty a como diera lugar, y la chica decidida, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hacer lo propio contra ellos, consiguiendo aturdir a la profesora McGonagall.

Rápidamente ella recogió su mochila se acercaron a algo que había en el suelo: el traslador, que era una cucharilla vieja pero brillante. La tocaron con una mano mientras con la otra Hermione no paraba de lanzar hechizos contra sus atacantes, y en el instante en que un destello de luz rozaba su oreja comenzaron a dar vueltas sobre sí mismos para terminar no sabía dónde exactamente, pero juntos al fin y al cabo. Era un final, aunque no sabía si feliz, pero era el que había estado deseando.


	32. Epílogo

Varios meses habían pasado ya desde la huída de Hogwarts, y Hermione y Barty se escondían en una vieja casa abandonada de un pequeño pueblecito muggle. El día en que se marcharon del colegio aparecieron allí porque el joven quería mantener a Hermione a salvo de lo que pudiera ocurrir, pues él tenía que ir ante su señor y no podía permitir que supiera de la existencia de la chica. Voldemort sería capaz de todo… y aunque a Hermione no le hacía ninguna gracia su situación, debía lidiar con ella si quería estar toda la vida con un mortífago.

La vida con Barty era harto complicada, pero confiaba en que juntos superarían todos los obstáculos. Además era cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort supiera que existía… y entones no iba a saber qué hacer.

La casa a pesar de ser bastante antigua, estaba bien conservada, algo que Hermione agradeció, pues no le apetecía arreglarla sin magia, a pesar de saber más o menos cómo hacerlo, y no podía arriesgarse a que algún lugareño la descubriera.

El verano llegaba a su fin y a Hermione le encantaba contemplar por su ventana a las ocres hojas de los árboles tambalearse por la suave brisa otoñal. Barty le había prohibido por el momento salir de aquella casa, pues sabía de sobra los planes de su señor y ella no debía verse envuelta en ninguno de ellos: se suponía que Voldemort no sabía que con Barty vivía alguien más. Pero esa tarde sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de salir a explorar, de alejarse de aquellas paredes que iban a terminar por consumirla, así que cogió su chaqueta y se fue aprovechando que el hombre estaba rindiendo cuentas con su señor.

La casa se hallaba en las afueras, así que tenía que caminar bastante si quería llegar al pueblo. Por el camino, se encontró a transeúntes que como ella contemplaban el paisaje embelesados y la saludaban al pasar por su lado. Aquel día era especialmente agradable, y Hermione se sentó en un banco del camino para que el aire le diera en la cara, pues le encantaba aquella sensación.

Miró su reloj en lo que le parecieron apenas unos minutos… ¡Había pasado casi una hora! Debía volver a casa si no quería que Barty le armara un escándalo, así que corrió todo lo que pudo, pero al abrir la puerta se lo encontró sentado en un desvencijado sillón del salón y fulminándola con la mirada.

—Hola —Dijo ella firmemente: si algo había aprendido es que no mostrar miedo era crucial para que el otro se relajara un poco.

—¿No te dije que no salieras? —Le preguntó Barty mientras sus ojos negros recorrían su cuerpo.

—No pude más, lo siento pero necesitaba salir de aquí por un momento… Sé que es difícil para ti, pero hago lo que puedo para que esto salga bien.

Barty se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella; una vez estuvo a su altura, acarició suavemente sus mejillas.

—No pasa nada —. Su rostro no parecía querer demostrar sentimiento alguno, pues permanecía como de costumbre imperturbable, pero sus actos decían todo lo contrario, pues levantó a Hermione en brazos y la llevó hasta su cuarto, donde se demostraron todo el amor que sentían aunque no se lo dijeran.

Aunque el miedo en ocasiones se apoderase de ella, quería creer que aquello iba a salir bien.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina esta historia. A los que han leído y comentado, espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado como yo escribiéndola :)

Espero seguir por aquí mucho tiempo subiendo historias y leyendo otras magníficas.


End file.
